Cosmo and Wanda's Story
by jyvonne13
Summary: Timmy has to do a project for school about his parent's lives but he can't get them to stay home long enough to talk to him. It leads him to wonder what happened in Cosmo and Wanda's lives before they became his god parents.
1. First Meeting

**Hi guys! so i''ve been in a serious Fairly Odd Parents mood lately and i've been obsessed with Cosmo and Wanda. they're just so cute ^_^ so i decided to write my first official Cosmo and Wanda story about their lives before they became Timmy's god parents. I hope you enjoy it. tell me what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

First Meeting

Timmy came home one afternoon and went upstairs to his room after saying hi to his parents who barely paid attention to the fact that he was there. When he opened the door he gasped. His room was set up like a 70's disco party with strobe lights, a blinking dance floor, a disco ball, and "Boogie Wonderland" playing.

"Hi Timmy!" Wanda said as she danced with Cosmo. She wore striped bell bottom pants, a red tank top, high heels, and her hair was up in a pink afro.

"What the heck are you two doing?" Timmy asked putting his bag down.

"Dancing," Cosmo replied. He was wearing a white sparkly outfit like Elvis Presley complete with his green hair in Elvis' hair style and sunglasses. "Come join the party!"

Wanda put Timmy into a colorfully designed blue shirt, green pants, sunglasses, and an afro. Then they all started dancing to the music for a while. About a half an hour later they got tired and returned Timmy's room to normal.

"That was fun," Timmy said.

"And I got some great pictures," Wanda said. She scrolled through her digital camera and showed them the pictures of them dancing and making weird faces.

"We should have an 80's party tomorrow," Cosmo said. He waved his wand and changed his outfit. His hair was curly; he had on a white shirt, black jacket and high water pants, sparkly socks, a black hat, and one sparkly white glove. Then he started moon walking across the air. "Hee hee!" he said imitating Michael Jackson.

Wanda and Timmy laughed. "So how was school today Timmy?" she asked.

"Same old, still boring. But we have to do this project about our parents and their lives."

"Sounds like fun," Cosmo said changing back into his normal clothes.

Timmy sat down on the bed. "I guess it would be if my parents would stick around long enough for me to talk to them about it."

As if on cue his parents came into the room dressed in fancy clothes and Cosmo and Wanda went into the fish bowl. "Hey Timmy, guess what?" his dad said.

Timmy crossed his arms. "You're going somewhere and you're not taking me with you, and Vicky is coming over to babysit."

"We raised a smart boy," his mom said taking her husbands arm. "We'll be back late tonight."

"Have fun with Vicky," said his dad. They left the room.

"Hey twerp!" Vicky called stomping up the stairs.

Cosmo and Wanda came out. "I wish there were locks on my door that Vicky couldn't open," Timmy said. Huge locks and chains appeared on Timmy's bedroom door. Vicky banged on it but couldn't get it open and eventually gave up and went downstairs. "See what I mean?" Timmy said.

"Cheer up Timmy, maybe you'll have a chance to talk to them tomorrow," Cosmo said positively.

Timmy's face lit up. "Hey, you two have been together for almost 10,000 years. How did you meet each other?"

"Well Timmy," Cosmo began, "we were at a magical ball in a fairy tale kingdom. And we were dancing and one look into each other's eyes and we fell in love. Then Wanda had to leave at midnight and left her shoe…"

Wanda elbowed him. "Cosmo, that's the story of Cinderella."

"Oh right, wrong story."

_Wanda had lived in a rich neighborhood in Fairy World called Fairy Hills. Her father had still run the trash recycling business back then so they had a lot of money. Unfortunately her mother had died when she was only five leaving her, her father, and her twin sister Blonda._

_When Wanda started high school she and her sister went to a new school in Magic County. She met really good friends and became quite popular at the school. Everyone thought she was very pretty and nice unlike her sister who was also pretty and popular but snobby. She became a cheerleader and sophomore year started to write for the school paper. _

_There she also met Juandissimo. He was super hot and charming and he pursued her the entire first semester until she broke down and decided to go out with him. All the girls at the school thought Juandissimo was gorgeous and were jealous of Wanda for going out with him. _

_Cosmo was a different story. He lived in Magic County with his over protective mother, Mama Cosma. Ever since he was a baby he was accident prone with his magic. When he was a toddler he accidently turned his father into a fly and he was never seen again. When he was ten his mother decided enough was enough and sent him to the Fairy Academy for training. However when he was under Jorgen Von Strangles instruction he caused more harm than good and sunk the city of Atlantis ten times. By sophomore year of high school Jorgen sent him home because he was too much trouble and he went to the same high school Wanda was at. But then when he made the macaroni explode in the cafeteria people avoided him excluding a few friends. _

_The summer before senior year Mama Cosma had made Cosmo get a job. She told him he would be living on his own one day and he needed to learn how to work. So he started working at a diner downtown at the beginning of the summer. _

_One afternoon Wanda was flying down the street and decided to go into the diner for something to eat before she went to Juandissimo's house. She sat down and they gave her a menu. She ordered some fries and a smoothie. The guy, Jerry, went to the back kitchen with her order. He handed the food to Cosmo. "Take this to table three."_

"_Got it." Cosmo flew towards table three and nearly fainted when he saw the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen in his life. She had the most gorgeous pink eyes, rosy cheeks, the thoughtful look she had on her face made her look gorgeous and she had long swirly pink hair. He'd seen her before. They went to the same school. But they never had any classes together so it was rare that he ever saw her. He was so caught up in looking at her that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going, tripped over a wet floor sign and fell at her feet with French fries and raspberry smoothie flying all over the floor._

_She looked down at him surprised. He looked up at her and his face was bright red with embarrassment. "Are you okay?" she asked._

_Her voice flowed like the sound of an angel. He shook his head trying to concentrate. "Um, yeah. I'm fine. Sorry about your food." He started trying to clean it up. _

_She bent down to help him. "It's okay. Don't worry about it." She removed a French fry from in his green hair._

_The manager came over. "Cosmo, what are you doing?"_

"_Sorry sir, I just tripped."_

"_Clean this mess up and get this young lady some more food."_

_He finished cleaning up the mess. "I'll be right back," he said to her. He flew to the back with his heart pounding. _

"_What's the matter with you Cosmo?" Jerry asked carrying more fries and smoothie for Wanda. _

"_Uh, I'm fine…Is that for table three?"_

"_Yeah…"_

_Cosmo snatched it from him. "Let me take it!" He flew back over to Wanda being careful not to trip on anything and embarrass himself again. He made it over successfully without spilling any of it and placed it on Wanda's table. "Here you go."_

"_Thank you," Wanda said. She recognized him as well and remembered him from school. "You go to Magic High School, right?"_

_He voice got stuck somewhere in his throat and all he could do was nod. _

"_I thought so," she said. She took a sip of her smoothie. "I'm Wanda," she said extending her hand. _

_Wanda, such a pretty name, he thought. "I-I'm Cosmo," he said. He shook her hand praying to whatever was up above that it wasn't too sweaty._

_Wanda smiled. He was obviously nervous to be talking to her but it made him so cute. "It's nice to meet you Cosmo," she said. "Do you want to sit down, or do you have to get back to work?"_

"_Well, I'll be on my break in a few minutes so I guess its okay." He sat down across from her._

_She slid her fries to the center of the table. "Wanna share? I doubt I'll eat all of these, this is a lot."_

"_Thanks," he said. "Do you come here a lot? I haven't seen you."_

"_I've been here a few times. Have you been working here very long?"_

"_I just started at the beginning of the month."_

"_Do you always trip over wet floor signs?" she joked. _

"_Only on Thursdays." They both laughed. _

"_You're really funny Cosmo," she said._

"_You think so?" A girl actually thought he was funny. What else did she think of him?_

_Wanda nodded. "Mmm-hmm."_

_They continued to talk for a while and they finished off the rest of the fries. "I can get you something else if you want," he offered. His break was coming to an end but he didn't want her to leave. _

_She shook her head. "No thanks. I actually have to be somewhere right now." She had nearly forgotten she was going to Juandissimo's house, but a part of her wanted to stay here with Cosmo._

"_Oh, well maybe we'll see each other again before school starts," Cosmo said. _

"_Yeah, maybe we will. Bye," she said flashing him that beautiful smile before she left._

_He watched her go and he watched her until he couldn't see her out the windows anymore. He never thought in all his life that he would meet someone like her. She was perfect. He leaned against the mop on the wall which tipped over under his weight and he fell down with it earning laughs from those nearby. _

"_Cosmo, get back to work," the manager said when he saw him._

"And that's how it happened," Wanda said.

"I remember that day like it was yesterday," Cosmo said leaning against Timmy's head board. "You were so pretty back then." He held Wanda's hand. "You're still pretty."

Wanda blushed and giggled. "Cosmo."

"I wish I could do my project on you two instead of my parents," Timmy said. "It'll probably be more interesting."

"Now Timmy, give them a chance. Maybe tomorrow at breakfast you can ask them," Wanda said.

"Yeah maybe." Suddenly Timmy started laughing.

"What?" Cosmo asked.

"You tripped over the wet floor sign."

* * *

**So i hope you liked this so far. chapter two is on the way!**


	2. Together

**Wow, the first chapter of this story has been getting good reviews. here's the next one!**

* * *

Together

The next morning, Cosmo and Wanda came out of the fishbowl and Timmy was still sleeping. "Ready honey?" Wanda asked.

"Ready snookie," Cosmo replied.

They both poofed up some huge mega phones and shouted into them. "TIMMY WAKE UP!" they shouted.

Timmy flew five feet out of his bed. "AHHH!" He landed with a slam back on his bed slightly disoriented and more than slightly annoyed. "Why do you do this…?" he mumbled.

Cosmo poofed Timmy into his clothes and started to brush his oversized teeth with an oversized toothbrush. "Oh come on Timmy. You can't tell us it isn't just a little bit fun."

"It's fun for you," Timmy said wiping his mouth.

"Hey, don't you still need to talk to your parents?" Wanda said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. They're going to be leaving soon," Timmy said. He ran out of the room and went downstairs. "Hey mom, hey dad."

"Good morning Timmy," his parents chorused.

His mom placed some pancakes in front of him. "Here's your breakfast."

"Can I ask you something?"

"I'd love to stick around and chat but we've got to go to work," his dad said. "That food doesn't just magically appear on your plate."

"Bye Timmy," his mom said picking up her purse. Then they were out the door.

Timmy put his face in his hand. "I'm never gonna finish this project."

Cosmo and Wanda came over to him. "Aw, don't worry sport, you'll finish it," Wanda said.

"Yeah, they can't ignore you forever," Cosmo said.

"In the mean time, I want to hear the rest of your story," Timmy said.

"We already told you how we met," Wanda said.

"But you never told me how you got together," Timmy pointed out. "Come on, I want to know."

"Alright, alright. I remember this like it was yesterday," Cosmo said.

_Cosmo and Wanda did see each other again over the summer. A few times actually and they became friends. But Cosmo didn't know she was with Juandissimo._

_School started again. Wanda stood by her locker at the beginning of the day with her friends Sparkle and Dana. "I met someone over the summer you guys," Dana swooned fluffing her blonde hair. "He was so hot."_

_Sparkle crossed her arms. "You're lucky. I never meet anyone over the summer."_

_"Did you have fun with Juandissimo?" Dana asked Wanda with a knowing look._

_Wanda leaned against her locker. "Yeah, I did," she said half heartedly. Over time she had started to not like Juandissimo the way she used to when they first started going out. His arrogance and vanity had started to shine through and she had tried to ignore it but it had been getting more and more annoying._

_"I swear, you two are going to get married." Wanda cringed when she said that. Being married to Juandissimo was unthinkable._

_Suddenly Juandissomo poofed over to them. "How's my lovely Wanda?" he said before kissing her._

_She forced herself to smile. "Fine sweetie."_

_Elsewhere Cosmo had come into school. Oh how he dreaded this place. Certain people bullied him all the time and half his classes he was no good in. The only thing that even made him look forward to coming here was thinking of Wanda. He couldn't get her off his mind since he met her at the café two months ago and couldn't wait to see her again._

_"Earth to Cosmo," his friend Jeff said._

_"Huh?" Cosmo said._

_"What's up with you?" Jeff asked._

_"Nothing, just thinking."_

_"About?"_

_"I met someone over the summer."_

_"You met someone?" Jeff said surprised. "Well this is a monumental moment in history. Who was it? Does she go here?"_

_Cosmo nodded smiling as he thought of Wanda. "Yeah. Wanda."_

_Jeff's eyes got wide. "Wanda? Wanda Fairywinkle? That Wanda?" Cosmo nodded again. "She was into you? Are you kidding me?" The only girl Jeff had ever seen Cosmo talk to without completely humiliating himself was his mother. He couldn't possibly have talked to Wanda. "So did she like you? Did you get her number?"_

_"Well no, but I think she did like me. I saw her a few times." He thought of possibly being Wanda's boyfriend. Did she really like him enough to be his girlfriend?_

_"Hey dude," Jeff said pointing next to them._

_Cosmo looked where he was pointing and felt like he'd just been punched in the stomach. Wanda was up against the locker kissing Juandissimo Magnifico. She was with that jerk? He was one of the guys who bullied him last year and the year before. Just like that, all of his hopes of being with Wanda were washed out the window. He felt like he'd be sick._

_Jeff put his hand on his shoulder sympathetically. "Sorry Cosmo."_

* * *

_Later that day Wanda went into her chemistry class and saw Cosmo. She immediately flew over to him and sat next to him. "Hi Cosmo," she said happily._

_"Hi Wanda," he said._

_He sounded sad. "Is something wrong?" she asked concerned._

_"I didn't know you were with Juandissimo," he said._

_"Oh, yeah, I am." Then she realized. Cosmo liked her. How had she not realized it before? But she felt bad now. She didn't want to hurt his feelings. Really she wasn't sure how she felt about Juandissimo now but she didn't know if she should break up with him or not. "Well, we're still friends right?" she asked hopefully._

_He looked at her. Her beautiful smile was still on her face. She wanted to be friends with him. If he couldn't be her boyfriend, he'd live with that. "Yeah, we're friends."_

* * *

_A few weeks later Cosmo was sitting alone at lunch. Some guys came over to him including Juandissimo and this football player named Luther. "'Sup loser?" Luther said._

_Cosmo glared at them. "What do you want?"_

_"Nothing but your sandwich," Luther said snatching it from him._

_"Go get your own!" Cosmo exclaimed trying to grab it back but Luther pushed him away._

_"You're too wimpy to get it back Cosmo!" Luther said laughing._

_Juandissimo put Cosmo in the air using his wand and spun him around. The rest of the guys and others started laughing._

_"Put him down Juandissimo!" Wanda exclaimed._

_Juandissimo continued to spin Cosmo around. "Why are you defending this loser Wanda?"_

_Wanda was steaming; everyone could practically see the fire in her eyes. "Cosmo is not a loser, he's my friend. Put him down now!" Juandissimo dropped Cosmo on his head thinking Wanda would come over and punch him if he didn't. She bent down next to Cosmo and hugged him. "Are you okay?"_

_He hugged her back after getting over the initial shock of her hugging him. "Yeah, I'm okay," he said even though his head was still spinning._

_"Get off him Wanda! What did I tell you about touching other guys that way?" Juandissimo exclaimed._

_She glared at him angrily. "I don't see why it would matter since you're always all over other girls. You're nothing but a jerk! We're through!"_

_Juandissimo stared at her stunned. "Wanda…"_

_"You heard me! It's over! Go away!" She looked at Cosmo and smoothed his hair. "Are you sure you're okay?"_

_He nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Wanda. You didn't need to break up with him over me though."_

_Wanda shook her head. "No, I've hated him for so long now. I don't know why I didn't do it sooner." She locked eyes with him. He had the most amazing green eyes. And he was really cute. She felt her face get hot then she blushed more when she realized it. But she couldn't look away from him. She noticed he was blushing too; it made him look even cuter. "Do you want to share my lunch with me…you know, since they took yours?"_

_"Yeah sure." They sat down next to each other at the table sharing Wanda's noodles and apples not caring who stared at them._

* * *

_Over the next week or so Cosmo and Wanda hung out together more and more. They had three classes together this year and most days they sat together at lunch. She was no longer with Juandissiomo, she hardly ever spoke to him any more. The bastard was continuously flirting with girls the day after she broke up with him. She didn't care anymore, she really liked Cosmo. She wanted to get to know him more and be with him, but she didn't know how to tell him. She wasn't good with telling guys her feelings first. Even though she knew he liked her, she still didn't know how to tell him she liked him back._

_Cosmo felt the same way about Wanda of course, but he was too nervous to say anything. What if she rejected him? She probably just wanted to be friends like she said before she broke up with Juandissimo. What if she laughed in his face after he told her? She'd never want to see him again._

_One afternoon after school, he found her at her locker and went over to her. He would do this. He liked Wanda; he wanted her to be his girlfriend. It was time he started putting his fears aside and being a man about things. "Hi Wanda."_

_She smiled when she saw him as she always did. "Hi Cosmo."_

_He suddenly became nervous again. His heart was pounding fast and he felt dizzy. He put his hand on the locker to support himself. "So, um...you going home?"_

_Wanda shook her head. "I have cheerleading practice."_

_"Oh, yeah, right. You're the best cheerleader."_

_Wanda blushed. "Thanks."_

_"So, um, can I ask you something?"_

_"Anything."_

_Alright Cosmo, here it goes. Don't get nervous. Just tell her. "Well Wanda…I really like you and um…will you be my girlfriend?" He cringed waiting for her to say no, laugh at him, fly away and never speak to him again._

_Wanda however was beaming. He really did like her! He wanted to be with her! She hugged him. "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend Cosmo. I really like you too."_

_Cosmo was surprised. "Y-You do?"_

_She looked at him. "Yes."_

_"Well, great," he said not quite knowing what else to say. "You want me to walk you to your cheerleading practice?"_

_She nodded. "Yeah." She picked up her bag, closed her locker, and they left. She held his hand and smiled at him. Once they got to the gym they stood there for a moment holding hands not wanting to let go._

_"I guess I'll see you tomorrow Wanda."_

_"Yeah…you wanna call me tonight?" Wanda asked. They exchanged their phone numbers. "Bye." She gave him a hug._

_He hugged her back. "Bye Wanda." He watched her go off to join the rest of the cheerleaders then went outside. Once he got out there he shot into the air like a rocket. "YES!" He flew around in circles then floating gently to the ground like a feather. Unfortunately he landed in the middle of the football field and all of the football players were running towards him. "AH!" he flew out of the way right before they trampled him._

* * *

_That night Wanda couldn't get home fast enough. She burst through the door, dropped her bag and flew past her father. "Hi daddy."_

_"What are you so excited about?"_

_"Nothing." She flew upstairs._

_Blonda came out of her room. "What's your problem?"_

_"Leave me alone." She picked up the phone, went into her room, and locked the door behind her. Then she sat on her bed staring at the phone. Should she call him first? Or maybe she should wait for him to call so she wouldn't seem desperate. She took her long hair out of its pony tail and played with it nervously while she thought about what she should do. Fortunately she didn't have to do anything. The phone rang and she almost immediately answered it. "Hello?"_

_"Hey, it's me," Cosmo said._

_She was smiling so much her face hurt. "Hi Cosmo. What'cha doing?"_

_"Talking to you. What are you doing?"_

_She giggled. "Talking to you…"_

"Wow, that's some conversation," Timmy said with a sarcastic tone.

"We talked about more than that. What did we talk about dear?" Cosmo asked.

Wanda shrugged. "I don't even remember." She rested her head in her hand and sighed happily. "We talked until midnight though."

"I wanna know what happened next," Timmy said. This story was getting interesting, he wanted to know more.

Suddenly they heard the sound of the bus outside.

"We'll tell the rest of it later Timmy," Wanda said. "Go outside before you miss the bus."

Timmy stood up. "Fine, but I want to hear more later."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More is on the way!**


	3. First Date

First Date

Cosmo and Wanda sat in a tree disguised as squirrels eating ice cream cones at Timmy's school. They were looking down at the playground where Timmy was trying to talk to Trixie.

"Do you think he has a chance?" Wanda asked.

"Maybe if he was taller, and his teeth were smaller, and he was popular," Cosmo replied.

Timmy went up to the beautiful Trixie Tang who was smoothing her long shiny hair. "Hi Trixie," he said.

She looked down her nose at him. "Um, Tommy right?"

"Timmy…but that's okay. You can call me Tommy if you want."

She gave him an uninterested look. "Right, um, what do you want?"

He leaned against the bench trying to look cool. "Well you're really pretty Trixie and it'll be your lucky day if you went out with a guy like me."

Trixie smirked. "Yeah, sorry but I don't date buck toothed losers." She stood up and left to go find her popular friends.

"Ouch," Wanda said at Timmy's rejection.

"Score one goes to Trixie," Cosmo said.

Timmy went to go get a bouquet of daisies and then went to find Trixie again. "I hope she likes flowers." She was with her friends gossiping and giggling. "Hey Trixie, I've got something for you." He pulled the flowers from behind his back.

Trixie pushed him away. "You idiot! I'm allergic to daisies!" she exclaimed. She started sneezing.

Her blonde friend Veronica glared at him. "Look what you did!" She took Trixie's arm. "Come on Trixie, the nurse might have something for that." They led her away to the nurse.

"Didn't see that coming," Wanda said.

"Trixie two, Timmy zero. I think she hates him even more now," Cosmo said.

Timmy stared after them then threw the flowers down to the ground. He turned around and saw the pink and green squirrels in the tree and went over to them. He went on the far side of the tree away from everyone else and they came down. "I just don't understand." He sat down in the grass. "What did I do wrong?"

"You gave her an allergic reaction," Cosmo pointed out.

"How was I supposed to know she's allergic to daisies?"

"What would you do if she had said yes?" Wanda asked.

"Take her on a date somewhere like, I don't know, a movie or a fancy dinner. What was your first date like?"

Cosmo sighed. "I remember it like it was yesterday…"

_Cosmo and Wanda couldn't get to each other fast enough the next day. Every spare second they had they spent it together. That afternoon Cosmo went to her locker but he snuck up behind her and put his hands over her eyes. She giggled and tried to remove his hands. "Guess who," he said. _

"_Cosmo?"_

_He turned her around to face him. "Hi."_

_She laughed again. "Hi." She hugged him. The best part of her day was seeing Cosmo. She wished she could stay in his arms like this all day. _

"_Do you want to go on a date tonight Wanda?" Cosmo asked._

_Wanda nodded. "Yeah, of course. We could go see a movie. I know a good one that starts at seven."_

"_Okay. I'll pick you up at six thirty."_

* * *

_Later that night, Wanda was in her room combing her hair and preparing for her date with Cosmo. Blonda and her father weren't home and that was good. She didn't want them to know she and Cosmo were dating yet. Knowing her father, he would over react and she didn't want Blonda being rude to Cosmo as she always was at school. She let her hair fall around her face and put on some pink lip gloss. As she did, she imagined kissing Cosmo. It had been one of her main focuses ever since he asked her go to out with him that afternoon. She imagined his soft lips brushing hers and it made her giggle happily._

_She heard the doorbell ring and flew downstairs as fast as she could to open it. Before she opened the door and fluffed her hair and her dress nervously hoping that she at least looked halfway decent. Finally she took a deep breath and opened the door. "Hi Cosmo," she said. _

"_Hi Wanda," he said. How was it possible that Wanda could look so beautiful? He brushed the backs of his fingers across her cheek. "You look beautiful."_

_She could tell he was nervous, his hand shook slightly. She didn't want him to be even though she was nervous around him as well. She leaned into his hand. "Thank you."_

_They flew hand in hand to the movie theatre talking and laughing with each other. Over the time they had been together, they discovered how easy it was to talk like this. It came naturally, and within seconds their nervousness disappeared. They arrived at the movie theatre, Cosmo bought the popcorn and they went into theatre 6._

_They shared the same taste in movies; it was a comedy which they both enjoyed a lot. They did the usual things done on movie dates, holding hands in the popcorn bowl, their arms stayed around each other at the suspenseful parts, and they laughed at the funny parts. _

_After the movie they decided it was still too early to come home just yet so they went for a walk in the park. They flew together hand in hand talking about the movie they saw._

"_You're such a great guy." Wanda said holding his hands._

"_You really think I'm that great Wanda?"_

"_Yeah. You're funny, and sweet, and kind…I've never had a guy like that before," she said looking down. Being with Cosmo now, she didn't understand why she had put up with Juandissimo for so long. Maybe it was because she was just looking for someone to love her. Her father obviously favored Blonda so Juandissimo was just filling a hole. But Cosmo was so much different than that. She felt her eyes tear up at the thought and cursed herself for crying in front of him. _

_He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "I won't be like that, Wanda. I promise. I really care about you." He leaned towards her as he spoke. They were so close, hardly inches apart. Suddenly he felt her mouth on his. It shocked him for a moment, his mind went blank. Then he closed his eyes and pushed against her. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer against him. Her arms wrapped around his neck not as hesitant anymore. Her hands tangled in his hair and they rocked against each other not wanting to lose this blissful moment._

_Slowly they pulled away from each other and looked into each other's eyes speechless. Cosmo began to worry. He had never kissed anyone before. Had he done it right? What if he had done it wrong? Was she not saying anything because she was mad he had just ruined their first kiss?_

_She brushed a stray strand of hair from his face. She giggled slightly. She'd finally gotten her kiss. She rested her head on his shoulder not wanting to let him go._

_Cosmo hugged her close to him with relief that she wasn't mad._

Wand leaned against Cosmo contently. "There was so much awkwardness between us back then it was ridiculous."

"It was still a nice kiss," Cosmo said.

"Will it be like that with me and Trixie?" Timmy asked.

"If you can kiss like Cosmo. He's the master," Wanda said.

Suddenly Chester and AJ came over. "Hey Timmy, why are you talking to squirrels?" AJ asked.

"I think he's finally lost it dude," Chester said.

Timmy stood up. "I haven't lost anything."

"Good, come play kickball with us then."

They all ran off to go play.


	4. Meet The Parents

**So we all know Mama Cosma hates Wanda and Big Daddy hates Cosmo. What happened when they first met?**

* * *

Meet the Parents

Later that evening Timmy was sitting on his bed reading pages in his textbook for homework but he couldn't concentrate. Finally he just tossed it aside. "Alright, I give up."

"Timmy you need to finish your homework," Wanda said.

He shook his head. "It's not due tomorrow, I can wait. What's your problem Cosmo?"

Wanda and Cosmo were sitting on the other side of Timmy's bed and Cosmo was scrolling through a phone with an agitated look on his face.

"Mama Cosma has been calling him all day," Wanda replied.

"She's called me…thirty one, thirty two…okay I lost count but she's called me a lot!" Cosmo said.

"Dude, why don't you just answer the phone?" Timmy asked.

"Because all she ever does is insult Wanda and I don't want to hear it," Cosmo said. Suddenly the phone rang again and the caller ID said it was her.

Wanda ran her fingers through Cosmo's hair. "She's not going to stop."

He sighed and answered the phone. "Hi mom."

"Cosmo why haven't you been answering your phone? I've been calling you all day!" Mama Cosma said so loud Wanda and Timmy could hear.

"I'm sorry, I've just been busy. Timmy has to do this project for school and Wanda and I were helping him," he lied. Okay the project was true but Timmy of course couldn't do it on them as much as he wanted to.

"Wanda? Honey why don't you listen you me about her…?"

Cosmo stopped listening. He looked at Timmy and Wanda but they just shrugged. He wouldn't lie, he loved his mother dearly but the fact that she despised Wanda so much angered him. Why couldn't she just be glad that he was happy with her and leave it at that? "Yeah, uh huh, okay mom. I gotta go um, there's a meteor coming to destroy the Earth, bye!" He hung up the phone.

Timmy laughed. "A meteor? Really?"

Cosmo shrugged. "I couldn't think of anything else. See why I didn't answer before?"

"You know, if Mama Cosma hates Wanda so much, what did she do when she found out you two were together?" Timmy asked.

"Well, it wasn't pretty I'll tell you that much," Wanda said.

"I definitely remember this like it was yesterday," Cosmo said.

_Cosmo lay on his bed in his bedroom with a photo in his hands. It was a picture of Wanda. _

_They'd been together for a bit over a month now and he was completely smitten with her. She was anything he could ever want in a girl. She was smart, funny, kind. Normally, girls just turned their heads in disgust at him. And why wouldn't they? He was an awkward teenage fairy with pimples covering his face, he wasn't popular at all, and he was no smooth talker. But Wanda was different from them. She was kind to him. Who would have thought a girl like her would want to go out with him? _

_He continued to stare at the picture of her. It was taken two weeks ago at the park. She looked especially beautiful with the sun hitting her at the perfect angle. As he looked at it he was swept off into the memory of their first kiss, at the park on their first date under the moonlight._

_He looked at the clock and saw that it was almost seven. He was going to be late. He put on his old sneakers and combed his messy hair. He was going to bring Wanda here to meet his mother and have dinner. She hadn't met his mother yet and he hadn't even met her father, but he suggested coming over. He wasn't nervous about it. He didn't see any reason why his mother wouldn't like Wanda. She was perfect in every way. _

_He flew downstairs and found his mother finishing up dinner. "Mama, I'm going to go get Wanda."_

"_Hurry back Cosmo. I can't wait to meet this young lady."_

_Cosmo flew out the door and went to Wanda's house. It was really big and luxurious. She had told him once that her father owned his own company. He went up to the door and knocked._

* * *

_Wanda sat in her room fluffing her pink hair and preparing to leave. It was after 7 and Cosmo wasn't here yet but she hoped he wouldn't be long. She kept looking at herself in the mirror to make sure nothing was out of place. Even though Cosmo had told her that his mother would like her, she was still very nervous. _

"_So, where exactly are you going?" her twin sister Blonda said coming into the room._

_Wanda turned around in the vanity chair she was sitting in. "I'm going to Cosmo's house for dinner."_

_Blonda rolled her eyes. She truly didn't get her sister. She had been with Juandissimo for crying out loud! The guy every girl at school would kill to have. But she left him for Cosmo! "I just don't understand you. You're pretty and rich and you could have any man in the world but you choose to go out with that nerd Cosmo," she said his name like she was disgusted. "Why don't you get back together with Juandissimo? He's really hot."_

"_Well, that's all Juandissimo is, hot. But I want a man who's compassionate and kind like Cosmo." She leaned against her vanity table and looked at the picture of Cosmo she had taken at the park two weeks ago. She couldn't wait to look into those green eyes and kiss those sweet lips again. Suddenly she heard the door open. She grabbed her purse and flew to the top of the steps to find Cosmo face to face with her father looking nervous. _

"_So you're the guy who's been dating my precious Wanda, huh?" Big Daddy said menacingly. _

_Cosmo nodded. "Y-Yes sir Mr. Wanda's dad."_

"_Listen here you, don't ever let me hear about her getting hurt by you or else…"_

"_Daddy, leave him alone!" Wanda said flying down the stairs to Cosmo's rescue. "Can't you see you're intimidating him daddy?"_

"_When will you be back sweet heart?" Big Daddy asked his voice softening a bit. _

"_Ten thirty," Wanda replied._

_Big Daddy glared at Cosmo again. "And not a minute later, you hear me?" he said firmly. _

_Cosmo nodded again still nervous. "Of course sir."_

_Wanda grabbed his arm. "Come on Cosmo." They left the house and closed the door behind them. "I see you've met my father."_

"_Yeah, he seems like a really nice guy."_

"_He's just protective. He'll soften up once you get to know him, I promise." Soon they arrived at Cosmo's house and he noticed the nervous look on her face. "Are you sure she'll like me Cosmo?"_

_He put his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry Wanda. She'll like you, I promise. You're an amazing girl and she'll have no reason not to like you." She smiled grateful for him saying that and kissed his lips. Cosmo opened the door and led her inside. His house wasn't new to her; she'd been here several times already. "Mom, Wanda's here!" he called._

_Mama Cosma came into the room. "Finally back now dear?" she said. _

"_Mom, this is Wanda, and Wanda this is my mother, Mama Cosma," Cosmo introduced them._

_Wanda held out her hand. "It's very nice to meet you Mama Cosma."_

_Mama Cosma put her hand in hers and shook it. "Likewise," she said not trying to hide the displeasure in her voice. _

_Wanda frowned after hearing her tone but figured it was just her imagination. It seemed to slip past Cosmo though. "Is dinner ready?" he asked._

"_Just about," Mama Cosma said going back into the kitchen._

_Cosmo took Wanda's hand again and led her into the living room to watch TV while they waited. They talked and watch a show that was both of their favorites. She couldn't help but think about what Mama Cosma said to her. She truly hoped that it was just her imagination and Mama Cosma really did like her, just like Cosmo said. _

"_Dinner is ready," Mama Cosma called from the kitchen. _

_The two young fairies went to go sit down at the dinner table and eat the salad and baked salmon Mama Cosma made. "The food is really good Mama Cosma," Wanda said. _

_Mama Cosma glanced at her over her nose. "Nice that you think so. So you go to school with Cosmo, yes?" _

_Wanda nodded. "Yes."_

"_She writes for the newspaper mom and she's a cheerleader," Cosmo said praising her._

"_Oh really, is that so?" Mama Cosma said still not sounding impressed. "Where do you live Wanda? Far from here?" she asked hoping if Wanda did live far she wouldn't see Cosmo quite as much. _

"_Fairy Hills," Wands replied. _

_Mama Cosma raised her eyebrows at the mention of one of the richest neighborhoods in Fairy World. "So you live in _that_ neighborhood. What do your parents do?"_

_Wanda could practically see the venom dripping from Mama Cosma and could easily tell that she was far less than impressed with her. "My father owns the fairy garbage recycling business."_

_Mama Cosma raised her eyebrows again with the un-amused look still on her face. A snotty rich girl dating her Cosmo? That was less than what she desired for her son. Then again, she wasn't thrilled with the idea of Cosmo dating at all. Any girl who tried to take her Cosmo away she disliked._

_Wanda was becoming as nervous as Cosmo had been when he met her father. She glanced at him to see if he noticed that his mother seemed to disapprove of her but he seemed to have not noticed or was pretending not to. He glanced at her as well and held her hand under the table which put her a bit more at ease. The rest of dinner went on this way and she was somewhat grateful when it was over. They went back to the living room and she had her head resting on his shoulder while they talked. _

"_Cosmo," Mama Cosma said motioning for him to come to her. They turned around to see her standing in the doorway._

"_Be right back Wanda," Cosmo said to her. He flew over to his mother and they went into the kitchen. He leaned against the counter. "What do you think of Wanda mom? She's great isn't she?" _

"_That's what I wanted to talk to you about my dear," she said. "How do I put this? Oh yes, break up with her," she said firmly. _

_Cosmo's face fell. "What?" He didn't understand. Why didn't his mother like Wanda? He had noticed what seemed to be disapproval during dinner but he had blown it off thinking it was his imagination. "Why do you want me to break up with Wanda?"_

"_Honey, do you really think she's the right girl for you? I don't want you to get caught up in a relationship to get your heart broken by her," Mama Cosma said trying to let him off easy._

"_But I really like Wanda. I don't want to break up with her."_

"_Cosmo, don't argue about it, alright? I think you should break up with her. She's not a good girl for you, trust me. I mean, she lives in Fairy Hills; she's way out of your league. You really want to stay with her your whole life and leave your old mother behind here?"_

"_No, of course not mom, but I don't want to break up with Wanda. I don't care if she lives in Fairy Hills or if she's really rich. None of that matters to me. It doesn't mean she's stuck up because she's not…"_

"_All I'm saying Cosmo, is that you should break up with her. Let her go and move on. Trust me; she's not a good girl for you."_

_Cosmo crossed his arms becoming angry with her. "Mom, I don't know what you have against Wanda but I'm not breaking up with her. I like her too much and nothing you say can change that."_

_Mama Cosma narrowed her eyes at him. "You'll regret not listening to me Cosmo."_

_Cosmo ignored her and stared to leave the kitchen. He still didn't understand why his mother didn't like Wanda. He saw nothing but perfection in her. He didn't care what his mother said; he would _not_ break up with Wanda no matter what. When he came out he saw Wanda standing near the kitchen door. He knew she heard everything. He pulled her into his arms. "Wanda."_

_She didn't understand why Mama Cosma didn't like her either. What had she done to wrong? She had tried to be nothing but nice the whole night. She had told Cosmo that he should break up with her and that she wasn't a good girl for him. Would he believe her and break up with her? The possibility made her scared. "Do you want me to take you home Wanda?" he asked. She nodded. _

_She got her purse and they left the house flying slowly back to Wanda's house. "Cosmo, why didn't your mom like me? What did I do wrong?"_

_He held her hand tightly. "You didn't do anything wrong Wanda. I don't know why she didn't like you. I thought she would. I don't see any reason why she wouldn't." _

_They paused in front of Wanda's big house. "But, you're not going to listen to her right?"_

_He hugged her. "Of course not. Nothing she says will make me break up with you Wanda. I promise."_

_A smile spread across her face. She had never felt the same way about anyone as she felt about Cosmo and to have him promise that made her feel even better. "Cosmo." She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. He wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her close against him. They opened their mouths and deepened their kiss. They became lost in each other kissing harder than they'd ever kissed before. _

_Suddenly the door slammed open. "Wanda!" Big Daddy exclaimed._

_Cosmo and Wanda quickly broke their kiss and pulled away from each other. "Um, hi daddy," Wanda said smoothing her hair nervously._

"_Hi Mr. Big Daddy," Cosmo said just as nervously. _

"_Come inside if you're done eating each other's faces Wanda," Big Daddy said. He didn't make it seem like an option. _

_Wanda gave Cosmo a hug. "Bye Cosmo." She kissed his lips one last time then went inside behind her father. She turned back and winked at him and he waved good bye to her. She stared after him as she left swept up in thoughts of him. _

"_Wanda, come inside," her father said._

_She went inside of the house and Big Daddy closed the door. "Daddy isn't Cosmo wonderful?" she swooned. _

"_Blonda told me all about this guy while you were gone. She said he's this accident prone idiot who's always causing trouble. Why do you want to be with a guy like him?"_

_Wanda was stunned by what he said. "He's not like that…I mean, yeah he kind of does bad things sometimes but he's a really nice guy."_

"_I don't want you with him Wanda. What about that Juandissimo guy you were with before. He seems like the kind of guy who will take care of you, not Cosmo."_

_Wanda was starting to get mad. "Daddy if you would just give Cosmo a chance. I really like him."_

_Big Daddy held up his hands. "Alright Wanda, fine. But I'm just telling you, think about what I said."_

_Wanda nodded. "Okay, good night Daddy." She flew up to her room and Blonda was in there looking in her mirror combing her hair. _

"_You're back early. Did his parents kick you out?" Blonda asked. _

_Wanda shook her head. "Something like that."_

_Blonda snickered. "Figures. I knew they wouldn't like you. And I knew daddy wouldn't like Cosmo. I still don't understand why you like that loser. If you don't break up with him daddy's going to make you."_

_Wanda glared at her. "Get out of my room!" she exclaimed._

_Bloanda stood up. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." She flew out of the room. _

_Wanda closed the door and sat down on her bed. She didn't care what her father said, she really liked Cosmo and she wouldn't break up with him for anything. She didn't understand why her father didn't like Cosmo. Sure he messed up a lot and okay he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box but all of that he made up for with his sense of humor and how kind and sweet he was. Everyone else just didn't understand._

"And to this day, my father still doesn't like him," Wanda said.

"And my mom wonders why I won't answer the phone anymore," Cosmo said rolling his eyes.

"Well anyway Timmy, you should really be finishing your homework," Wanda said.

Timmy glanced at his textbook on the floor then at Cosmo. "Not study game?"

"Yay!" Cosmo exclaimed. He poofed them both in front of the TV with a video game. Wanda sighed but sat down next to them figuring it was pointless to try to argue at this point.

* * *

**Gotta love that not study game huh? What will happen next? Read on to find out!**


	5. He Wants Her Back

He Wants Her Back

Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda were flying home the next day on the hover craft Timmy had wished for. Cosmo hadn't let go of Wanda all afternoon. They'd just had a run in with Juandissimo and Remy Buxaplenty. Remy and Timmy had been in a heated argument and while that happened Juandissimo distracted Cosmo with string and tried to whisk Wanda way with him. Cosmo realized what had happened and punched Juandissimo in the face, took Wanda back, and then sent a huge dragon after him.

It was always entertaining to Timmy whenever Juandissimo showed up. Cosmo wasn't one to get mad very easily and was usually the optimistic one out of them all. But when Juandissimo was around he ignited a fire in him that Timmy rarely ever saw. He'd never seen anyone infuriate him like Juandissimo did (except Crocker when he kidnapped Wanda but that was a different story for a different day).

Timmy pressed a button on the hover craft. "What's this do?" Music started playing very loudly. "Sweet." He opened the glove compartment and put on a pair of sunglasses. "Driving in style."

Cosmo and Wanda laughed. Cosmo leaned forward. "What's this do?" He pressed a big red button.

"This vehicle will self destruct in 5…4…3…"

They all screamed. Wanda poofed them all to the ground and they watched the hover craft explode. "Who's idea was it to add a self destruct button?" Timmy asked. He and Wanda looked at Cosmo.

He shrugged innocently. "What, I didn't expect anyone to actually press it."

"But you…oh never mind," Wanda said putting her face in her hand.

"I want to hear another story you guys," Timmy said.

"Okay, here's a story!" Cosmo said. "Once upon a time there was a little girl in a red hood who was bringing food to her grandmother who lived in the woods. Then she ran into a wolf…"

"No, I don't want to hear about Little Red Riding Hood! I meant a story about you guys. What happened after you met each other's parents?"

Wanda sat Timmy down on a tree stump and she and Cosmo poofed into cats in case anyone passed by. "Alright, you want to hear about what Juandissimo did?"

Timmy nodded eagerly. "Yes!"

Cosmo crossed his arms. "That jerk. I remember this one like it was yesterday."

Wanda nodded in agreement. "So do I."

_Wanda and Cosmo had been going out for a few months now. Their parent still disapproved of the relationship and continued to try and convince their children to break up. Of course Cosmo and Wanda weren't having it. They'd first said "I love you" a few weeks ago and they meant it. They were in love and no one was going to break that._

_One morning Juandissimo found Wanda outside coming into school and went to talk to her. After Wanda broke up with him, for a while he returned to his old habits flirting with girls all the time. But when he found out she was with Cosmo he regretted the things he'd done to her. He wanted to get back with her. Wanda deserved more than Cosmo, she deserved _him_. "Hey Wanda."_

"_Hi Juandissimo," she said not sounding interested in speaking to him at all._

"_I've been thinking a lot lately my dear and I've made a decision."_

_She raised her eyebrows. "Oh really?"_

"_I want to get back with you Wanda."_

"_What?" she said surprised. _

_He held her hand and looked into her eyes the way he used to. "I apologize for the way I treated you before and for whatever I did to make you so angry at me. I want to be with you again. What do you say?"_

"_What do I say?" She removed her hands from his. "I'm with Cosmo now."_

"_Wanda, you're so beautiful. Why would you want to be with an idiot like Cosmo? A beautiful girl like you deserves a beautiful guy like me, right?"_

_Wanda glared at him. "Don't say those things about Cosmo. I'm sorry but, I don't want to be with you anymore. I love him."_

_Juandissimo brushed his fingers under her chin. "Think about it for me, will you?"_

_Wanda removed hand. "I'm not going to think about it. Bye Juandissimo." She flew away to go find her boyfriend._

* * *

_Later that afternoon Cosmo went to his locker to get his stuff to leave. When he opened it a note fell out. He opened it and it was written in curly red letters like Wanda's. He smiled to himself. He and Wanda left sweet notes that said things like "I love you" in each other's lockers all the time and he was anticipating another note that she had left him. _

_**Dear Cosmo,**_

_**I know we've been together for a while now, and we've had a good relationship. But maybe it's time we end it right here. I'm sorry to have to say this but Juandissimo told me that he still wants me and I realized that my feelings for him haven't completely died. I know you love me but I realize now that I don't feel the same. My heart belongs to Juandissimo. **_

_**Good bye,**_

_**Wanda**_

_Cosmo felt his throat constrict. He stared at the note and read it over and over again. This couldn't be happening. How could she go back to Juandissimo? She said she loved him, she said she didn't want him anymore. But now she was breaking up with him. He leaned against the locker and put his face in his hand. He should have known. He should have known he wasn't good enough for a girl, especially Wanda. She probably wanted someone smarter and hotter and more popular than him. How could he have believed that Wanda would actually want to date him?_

* * *

_Wanda was flying down the hallways trying to find Cosmo. Suddenly Juandissimo ran into her. "Sorry about that dearest."_

"_Don't call me that," she said. _

"_You might just want me to call you that after I tell you the news I have for you."_

_Wanda crossed her arms. "What kind of news do you have for me?"_

"_Well actually it's news from Cosmo. He didn't want to tell you this in person so he asked me to tell you that he wants to break up with you. Things must have changed and he doesn't want to be with you anymore. He even sent a note." He handed her a piece of paper. _

_**We've had a good relationship Wanda and I hate to do this to you. I'm not sure how to put this but maybe it's better if we brake up now. I just don't feel the same way anymore. I'm sorry.**_

_**Cosmo**_

_Wanda stared at it for a moment. A tear trickled down her face. This couldn't be happening. She thought she had found in Cosmo someone she could truly trust and believe in. But he didn't feel the same way? He didn't want her anymore? Why had he told her he loved her then?_

"_You know Wanda, I told you before you deserved more than Cosmo. We should get back together…"_

_Wanda pushed him out of the way. "I need to go talk to him." She flew up and down the hallways and finally found Cosmo about to leave the school. "Cosmo!" she called. _

_He glanced at her but then looked away and went out the door._

_Her heart sank. So this was it? He was done with her? He didn't want to be with her anymore? Tears fell down her face. They'd been so happy in the five months they'd been together. She didn't understand what had gone wrong. Was it something she said or did? She was crying now and people were staring. She flew out of the school to go home. She'd explain to her coach why she wasn't at cheerleading practice later. All she wanted to do was get out of there._

* * *

_They didn't talk the next day, or the day after that, or the day after that. They ignored each other in class thinking the other didn't want to speak to them. The whole time Juandissimo had been trying to pursue Wanda but she didn't pay him any mind. He would have thought that since she and Cosmo "broke up" she'd want to be with him but she seemed to avoid him even more. He figured she was just being stubborn and would give n eventually. What girl would refuse someone as beautiful as him anyway? Cosmo always seemed to notice when they were together which made him think even more that she loved Juandissimo. Both of their hearts were broken and it couldn't be more obvious on their faces._

_Finally Wanda couldn't take it anymore. She needed to talk to Cosmo and find out why he didn't love her anymore. She went up to him on the way out of history class but he tried to avoid her. She took his arm. "Cosmo, I want to talk to you."_

"_What do you want to talk about?" he said not meeting her eyes._

"_Why have you been avoiding me?"_

"_Because you said you didn't love me anymore and you wanted Juandissimo instead of me," he said sadly. _

_Wanda was confused. "I never said that. You're the one that gave me the note that said you don't want to be with me anymore."_

_Now Cosmo was confused. "I don't remember doing that."_

"_Let me see the note," Wanda said. Cosmo handed it to her. "I didn't write this. My pens are only blue and pink, not red," she said. _

"_Let me see the other one." She handed it to him. "I didn't write this either. I may not be that smart but even I know break is spelled b-r-a-k."_

_Wanda started laughing at that. Then she hugged him. "I'm sorry Cosmo. I should have trusted you."_

_He wiped the tears from her face. He felt so stupid for not trusting that she loved him. He'd never make that mistake again. "I should have trusted you too Wanda. I still love you." He kissed her. "I'll always love you."_

_She kissed him back. "I love you too Cosmo."_

* * *

_Later that day at lunch, they were sitting together again sharing some lemonade. Suddenly Juandissimo came over to them. "Wanda, what are you doing with him? I thought you broke up."_

"_Save it Juandissimo," Cosmo said. _

"_We know what you did," Wanda said. "I don't want you anymore. I love Cosmo and you'll never change that."_

_Juandissimo tried again and again to seduce Wanda and get her to be with him instead of Cosmo. But with time, she and Cosmo only grew closer and they never let Juandissimo break the bond between them._

"I don't get it. After all this time, why doesn't he just give up?" Timmy asked.

Cosmo and Wanda shrugged. "We don't know," they said.

"He's just desperate," Wanda said.

Cosmo tapped his hand in his hand thoughtfully. "Next time he tries to steal you away from me, should I use a T-Rex or killer birds?"

"I didn't know you were that sadistic Cosmo," Timmy said. All of a sudden he felt rain drops and it started pouring raining. "I wish it would stop raining."

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and it stopped raining.

Timmy thought for a moment. "Hmm, I wish we were at Six Flags." Within a moment they were at Six Flags on a huge roller coaster beginning its journey to the top.

"Anything else?" Wanda asked.

"Yeah, I wish those killer birds were attacking Juandissimo and Remy," Timmy said with a smirk.

Cosmo grinned. "You're my hero!" Their wands glowed as they granted the wish.

Elsewhere, Juandissimo was sitting on the beach with Remy tanning. They saw something in the sky coming towards them. Remy took off his sunglasses to see better. "What in the world…"

They started screaming when they realized it was crazy birds.

* * *

**So yeah...i don't like Juandissimo. He's a jerk. This was his first of many attempts. He'll never tear Wanda and Cosmo apart!**


	6. Forbidden Love

**I hate to have to re-upload this chapter ut i ended up adding something to it. I came up with something and i felt like this wasn't complete. It's nothing huge, just one more event that really doesn't do anything more than build on their hatred for Big Daddy. **

**what do you do when your parents can't stand the person you love?**

* * *

Forbidden Love

That night Timmy came upstairs angrily. Vicky was over and she had made him vacuum the floors (three times), massage her feet, and wash all of the dishes that she purposely messed up so he would have to wash them. Eventually he couldn't take it anymore and he wished she was handcuffed to the bottom of the stairs.

He sat down on the bed. "I hate Vicky. Why can't mom and dad see how bad she is?"

Wanda hugged him. "Think of it this way Timmy. If your parents had never hired Vicky as your babysitter, then we wouldn't have become your fairy god parents."

"Yeah, we'd be the fairy god parents of some other kid who's life was made miserable by Vicky," Cosmo said.

Timmy smiled. "I guess your right."

Cosmo poofed up a box of checkers. "We still haven't had that rematch."

"You're on!" Timmy said with a smirk. Soon he and Cosmo were locked in a game and Wanda refereed.

"Hey Cosmo, remember that time we were at Mama Cosma's house playing checkers?" Wanda asked.

Cosmo nodded. "I remember it like it was yesterday."

_Cosmo and Wanda were at Cosmo's house one evening sitting at the coffee table playing checkers. Wanda was winning though and it was starting to frustrate Cosmo. "Hey what's that?" he said pointing behind her. _

_She turned around. "What?"_

_When she turned around he pulled out his wand and switched the board so that he was winning. By the time she turned around again he had put his wand away and looked innocent like nothing happened. _

_She looked at him confused. "I didn't see anything."_

_He shrugged. "It must have been a bird."_

_She raised her eyebrow. "In the house?" _

_He realized he wasn't doing a very good job at covering this. Figures, he was a terrible liar as it was. "Isn't it your turn?"_

_She looked at the game board and realized it had been switched. "Did you switch the board?"_

_He shook his head and tried to look innocent. "No, what are you talking about?"_

_She put her hands on her hips. "Cosmo, you're a horrible liar."_

_He crossed his arms and smirked. "What are you gonna do about it?"_

_She flew over and started tickling him. Cosmo collapsed to the floor being extremely ticklish. He managed to get away and they flew all over the house while she chased him. _

"_No flying like that in the house," Mama Cosmo said as she came through the front door. She just didn't understand. Cosmo had been with this girl for a year now and he was still blind to what she was seeing. First of all, she didn't think Wanda was good enough for Cosmo because…well she just didn't think she was good enough for him. And of course she just couldn't stand the fact that Cosmo was dating a girl in general. What would she do if he married her…?_

_Ew, marriage. Every time she thought of it, it brought on many emotions including anger and disgust. _

"_Sorry Mom," Cosmo said laughing as he and Wanda collapsed onto the couch in each other's arms. _

_Wanda looked at the clock. "Cosmo, we're going to miss our movie." They got up and flew out of the house to go to the movie theatre._

* * *

_Afterwards Cosmo took Wanda home and then he went home as well. He wasn't in school anymore so he didn't need to worry about homework. He changed into his pajamas then sat down on the living room couch watching TV. TV was the last thing on his mind though, he was thinking about what he always thought about: Wanda. _

_Suddenly Mama Cosma came in and stood in front of the TV. _

_Cosmo tried to peek around her. "You're blocking the TV mom."_

_Mama Cosma turned it off. "There's something I need to talk to you about. You know I don't approve of your relationship with this Wanda girl. Break up with her."_

_Cosmo shook his head. "No, I don't want to break up with her."_

_Mama Cosma glared at him. "Then I forbid you from ever seeing her again!"_

_Cosmo stood up. "You can't do that!"_

"_I can and I will. Don't let me ever catch you with her again Cosmo. You'll thank me for this later." With that she flew away._

* * *

_Meanwhile Wanda was at home in her room reading one of her favorite novels. There was a knock on the door. "Come in," she said._

_Big Daddy came in. "Wanda, there's something I want to talk to you about."_

"_Sure daddy. What is it?" she said closing her book. _

"_I want you to break up with Cosmo."_

_Wanda looked at him in disbelief. "Why?"_

"_I've told you before he's not a good guy for you. You don't need to be dating an idiot like him. Break up with him."_

_Wanda shook her head. "I don't want to break up with him though."_

"_You will break up with Cosmo. If you don't then I forbid you from ever seeing him again."_

"_Daddy, that's not fair…!"_

"_I'm your father and what I say goes!" he said firmly. "Don't let me ever catch you with him again." With that he left the room. _

_Blonda came in with a mocking smirk on her face. "I told you."_

* * *

_Wanda and Cosmo snuck out of the house to find each other the next day. They told each other what their parents said but they refused to break up. Instead of breaking up, they decided to secretly date behind their parents backs. Kind of like a Romeo and Juliet thing. Over the months that followed, they left the house to go on dates claiming they were going out with friends. They hung out during the day when their parents weren't around and made sure to steer clear of anyone who might tell their parents they were together. They even snuck out of the house at night to go see each other. _

_One night, Wanda was in her room in her pink night gown combing her long hair. She hadn't gotten the chance to see Cosmo that day. Whenever they went a day or more without seeing each other, they missed each other terribly. She heard something tap her window and jumped startled by it. Something tapped the window again. She went over and opened it. Down on the ground was Cosmo in his green pajamas with airplanes on them. That wasn't all though. In the air was a big heart made of fireflies and inside it said "I love you Wanda" also in fireflies. A huge smiled lit her face. Cosmo motioned for him to come down to her. She grabbed her long sky blue robe off the door and after putting it on she flew down to him and hugged him with so much impact he fell on his back. _

"_Cosmo, I love you!" she exclaimed. _

"_You really like it?" he asked. _

_She looked up at the fireflies again. "It's amazing." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "You're the sweetest guy ever."_

_He ran his hand through her pink locks. "I'll give you anything Wanda."_

"_Even the moon?"_

"_Do you want the moon?"_

_She noticed a shadow crossing over them that was getting bigger and bigger. Then she looked up at the sky and noticed the moon getting bigger as well. "Oh my god put it back!"_

_The moon returned back to its normal place in the distance. "But you said you wanted the moon," Cosmo said. _

_Wanda smiled. "If it was possible, I would put it on a necklace and wear it around my neck. And every time I looked at it, I would think of you."_

_Cosmo raised his wand again. "I can make that possible."_

_Wanda lowered his hand. "But the moon needs to be where it belongs. It's sweet that you would do that for me though."_

"_The moon needs to be where it belongs, and you need to be where you belong, here with me. No matter what," Cosmo said running his hand up and down her arm. _

_Wanda glanced up at her house. "I wish they would understand."_

"_We understand," Cosmo said. _

_Wanda held his hand. "I guess that's all that matters, huh?"_

_Cosmo cupped her cheek in his hand. "Yeah, it is." He leaned towards her and they kissed again, more passionately this time, holding each other tightly, tongues tasting each other, soft moans emanating from their throats every now and then. He dipped her down to her back and ran his fingers up her leg. Feeling his hands on her that way made her shiver. She felt like her body was buzzing. She felt like she was losing control of herself, they should stop but she didn't want to._

"_WANDA!" _

_They were broken out of their bliss by the sound of Big Daddy who was standing by the front door. They sat up with their hearts pounding. "Daddy, what are you doing out here…?"_

"_I came to check up on you and this is where I find you?" he exclaimed. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from him?"_

_Wanda's eyes started to sting. "Well, yes, but…"_

"_Get away from him, _now_ young lady!"_

_Wanda didn't move. She wanted to stay in Cosmo's arms the way she was. She knew she was making her father angrier, but she didn't want Cosmo to go._

"_Wanda, _now_," Big Daddy said in that voice of his that just couldn't be refused. She glanced at Cosmo then flew over to her father. "And you," Big Daddy said pointing to Cosmo. "Don't ever let me see you near my daughter again."_

_The tears spilled from Wanda's eyes. "Daddy, don't do this…"_

_Big Daddy ignored her. "Stay away from Wanda, or else."_

_Cosmo nodded slowly. Then he started to go not wanting to stick around and find out what "or else" meant._

* * *

_The next day Wanda left early in the morning not wanting to stay at home long enough to hear Big Daddy lecturing her about last night, or Blonda teasing her about it. She hung out with her friends that day then flew to the diner that afternoon to get Cosmo since his shift was over. When she saw him coming out she flew over and hugged him tightly and kissed him._

"_Wanda, what are you doing here?" he asked surprised. _

_She looked up at him wondering why he sounded so confused. "Don't I always come pick you up from work?"_

"_I thought you were mad at me though."_

"_Why would I be mad at you sweet heart?"_

"_I shouldn't have come last night. I got you in trouble and you were crying…"_

_She put her finger over his lips to stop him. "Oh Cosmo, I'm not mad at you at all. It's my father I'm mad at. I just don't understand why he hates you so much. I was crying because of the things he said last night and the way he acted. Not because you came to see me. I was actually really glad you were there."_

_He hugged her. "I'm glad you're not mad at me. My mom did the same thing. She found out I was gone last night and was really mad when I came back."_

_She ran her hand through his hair. "I guess we'll just have to be more careful, huh?"_

_Cosmo nodded. "Yeah, we will."_

* * *

_One night later that week, they had snuck out of the house that night to go on a date. They had been much more careful around Big Daddy and Mama Cosma since what had happened a few nights ago. And Cosmo resolved not to go to Wanda's house late at night to see her so he wouldn't have to find out what Big Daddy's "or else" meant. They stopped a couple houses down from hers as they always did. _

"_I had a great time tonight," she said to him. _

"_Me too. I always have a great time with you," Cosmo said. He leaned in to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer not wanting to let him go._

_Once they broke off, she looked into his eyes and ran her fingers across his cheek gently. "I love you."_

_It always made him feel good to hear those three words. He wished he had it on a recording so he could play it over and over again throughout the day. "I love you too." He kissed her once again and watched her walk to her front door. After seeing that she was inside he poofed to his own house._

_When Wanda got inside she saw her father and her uncle Pierro sitting on the couch and Blonda leaning against the wall with a huge smirk on her face. Wanda looked back and forth between all of them. "Um, hi Uncle Pierro."_

"_Wanda, you're going to go stay with Pierro for the rest of the summer," Big Daddy said. _

_Wanda's eyes got wide. "What?"_

"_After what happened a few days ago I can't trust that you won't be with that moron Cosmo again. At least when you're at school in the fall I can be sure you won't be near him," Big Daddy said obviously unaware that she and Cosmo went to the same college. "Blonda packed your bags for you, you're going be leaving right now."_

_Tears stung Wanda's eyes. If she was staying miles away with Pierro, she wouldn't be able to be with Cosmo. "Daddy, don't do this. I'm sorry. I won't do it again. And you let _Blonda_ touch my stuff!"_

"_I can't be so sure of that Wanda. It's too bad I only have one daughter I can trust around here," he said nodding towards Blonda. "At least she's about to go to Fairywood so I won't have to worry about her fooling around with stupid men I don't approve of."_

"_But daddy…" Wanda was on the verge of tears._

"_No buts Wanda. Pierro, you can take her away now," Big Daddy said. _

"_My pleasure," Pierro said. "Say good bye Wanda." He poofed both of them along with her bags to his house._

* * *

_Over the next few weeks, Pierro kept Wanda under close watch under Big Daddy's orders. He wouldn't let her go back to her town to see Cosmo and she wasn't allowed to call him. And she hadn't gotten a chance to tell Cosmo what was happening. He was probably mad at her and thought she didn't love him anymore and was probably going to find another girlfriend. That hurt worse than anything. She wore the necklace he'd given her for her birthday every day and his shirt with Spider Man on it. She would have at least liked to have a picture of him on her night table but she knew Pierro would get rid of it if he found it. She was miserable._

_One day Pierro once again found her sitting on the couch looking out the window fiddling with that necklace and looking miserable. He sat down next to her. "Wanda, try and forget about that guy. Your father is right. Things might not work out with him. You should move on," he tried to persuade her._

"_Uncle Pierro, my father just doesn't understand. I love him too much to just break up with him like he wants me to." She flew off and went up to her room and locked the door. She sat down at her desk and wrote Cosmo a long letter explaining what had happened._

_**My dearest Cosmo,**_

_**I know you've been wondering where I am. You probably think I don't love you anymore and that I've abandoned you. But that's not what happened. I still love you very much sweetie. The day we went to the Fairy Zeppelin concert, my father packed my bags and sent me miles away to stay with my uncle Pierro for the rest of the summer. Big Daddy even let **_**Blonda**_** pack my bags! I've been here ever since missing you and wondering if you're mad at me or not. Please don't be, I don't want to be here, all I want is to be with you. I've been wearing the pearl necklace you got me and I sleep in your Spider Man shirt. It makes me feel closer to you. I've been thinking about you every second and as soon as they let me out of here I'm going to come find you and give you the biggest kiss you could ever imagine. I miss you Cosmo, and I love you SO much.**_

_**XOXO Wanda**_

* * *

_Cosmo floated down the street one evening with his hands in his pockets. She had been gone over a month. She didn't tell him where she was going and didn't leave any clue to it. Had she abandoned him? If she had, why? What it something he did? He tried to think. He had pulled her hair the night she left, and a week before at the pool he pushed her in. But he did those for fun. And she was laughing like she thought it was funny. He didn't dare go ask Big Daddy or Blonda where she was but he had poofed into her room and didn't find her there. It didn't matter. He was miserable that his girlfriend was gone. _

_When he got home, his mother wasn't there. Probably went to the grocery store or something. He went into the kitchen to get something to drink. As he was pouring the lemonade, he saw something sticking out of a drawer. He opened it and found an envelope with a return address from a place he didn't recognize but it was addressed to him. He opened it and when he saw the words "my dearest Cosmo" at the top his heart swelled. He sat down at the table and read the letter in disbelief at what had happened. So that was why he hadn't seen her. _

_But this was dated from 2 weeks ago. Fairy mail usually gets where it's going in a few hours. Then he realized, his mother probably hid it from him. That made him angry. She was this determined to keep him from Wanda that he hid her letter. How many more had she hidden from him. He check the drawer again but only this one had been in there. Instead of searching the whole house for them, he took is lemonade and flew upstairs to his room. Then he sat down to reply to her letter._

_**My beautiful Wanda,**_

_**I got your letter. Sorry it took so long to repli. Mama's been hiding it from me. I was afraid you were mad at me for pushing you into the pool and you left to get away from me. I shouldn't have thought that though. I know you love me and I love you. I can't believe they did that to you…actualy yeah I can. I don't understand why they hate our relationship so much. What have we ever done to them? Hahaha, Blonda packed your bags? I hope she didn't put a pirana in them. I know you miss me, but it's not too bad there right? Is your uncle nice to you? I don't want you to be sad. I want you to smile until we can be together again. I miss you, and I love you too.**_

_**Love, Cosmo**_

* * *

_Wanda checked the mail every day after she secretly sent the letter. She didn't want her uncle to find a letter from Cosmo because she knew he wouldn't give it to her. Weeks passed and she started to give up hope. She lay awake at night and sometimes cried thinking that he was mad at her. She hated her father for doing this and possibly ruining her first true love. _

_But then the day came when she finally got his letter. She should have known Mama Cosma had been hiding it. She sat up in her room reading it and giggled at all of his spelling errors. She quickly replied back to him and that night snuck out to send the letter. A few days later she got another reply from him and he asked if they would get in trouble if he came to see her. Desperation made her tell him it would be okay. She wasn't sure what would happen but she needed to see him, she couldn't wait until they went back to school in a month._

_She sat in her room with the door locked waiting impatiently for him on the day he said he would come. Her heart was pounding nervously. Maybe she shouldn't have told him to come. She'd never disobeyed her father to this extent and was afraid what he would do with her if he found out. Finally she heard a tap on her window. She pulled back the curtains and once she saw him all of her fear and worry vanished. She opened the window and when he came inside he immediately kissed her as hard as he could. She lost all of her strength to fly and they sat down on the bed. _

"_Wanda…!"_

_She put her finger over his lips. "Shh, he's downstairs," she whispered._

_He hugged her tightly and kissed her again. He rested his forehead on hers and looked into her pink eyes taking in all of their beauty. "If I'm ever away from you for two months again I don't know what I'll do," he whispered._

"_How did you get away from your mother?" she asked._

"_I told her I was going to the Fairy Academy for an alumni party," Cosmo said. _

_Wanda nodded impressed. "That's good."_

_Cosmo shrugged. "Jeff came up with it."_

_She kissed him again. "Let's get out of here Cosmo."_

"_You won't get in trouble?"_

_She shook her head. "If I'm back by tonight he won't notice a thing." They flew out the window and he led her away. She followed him and pretty soon they arrived at an open meadow. They sat down in the grass. "This place is nice. The sunset is beautiful."_

"_You're beautiful," he said. _

_She looked up at him. His messy green hair hung down to his eyes, the acne hadn't completely vanished from his face yet, and he had that crooked smile on his face. She couldn't imagine being with anyone more beautiful than him. She tackled him in a deep passionate kiss knocking him on his back. They lay there for a few minutes passionately kissing then Cosmo suddenly remembered something and sat up. _

"_What's wrong?" she asked._

"_I just remembered something. I have something for you," he said. He pulled something out of his pocket then slid a silver ring with a heart on it onto her finger._

_Her face was red and her heart was pounding. "A ring?"_

"_Before my father left he gave that to me. And he told me when I find a woman I truly love, give that to her. I thought I had lost it but I found it under my bed today. Do you like it?"_

_She nodded and was for a moment speechless. "Thank you Cosmo. It's beautiful." They leaned in to kiss again. First slow and sweet but gradually grew in intensity. Soon they lay back down next to her. She wrapped her leg around his and he rubbed his hand on her back at first hesitantly but became more sure when she pushed into their kiss more. The sun finally went down. Her fingers ran through his hair and gripped onto it. He slid his hand down her leg then back up daringly starting to go up her dress but stopped thinking that would be too much. But she took that hand and gently guided it back up until it was at her panties. She wanted him to touch her like that. She had wanted to wait but being with Cosmo felt so right and the moment felt so perfect…_

"_WANDA FAIRYWINKLE!" Big Daddy exclaimed. _

_They quickly broke their kiss and found Big Daddy and Pierro flying over to them. _

"_Oh no, how did they find out we were out here?" Wanda said. _

"_I'm sorry Wanda," Cosmo said realizing that he got her in trouble again. _

_She looked into his eyes and kissed him. "Don't apologize. I wanted you to come here. You'd better go; I don't want you to get in trouble too." She looked up her father and uncle who were coming closer. _

_Cosmo noticed the worried look on her face. He pulled her into a close embrace. "Don't worry Wanda. You have my heart." He held her hand with the ring on it._

_She looked at the heart on her finger and smiled. She did have his heart, and as long as she had that, she would be okay. "I love you." She glanced back at Big Daddy and Pierro coming closer. "Get out of here," she said to Cosmo. _

_He kissed her once again and poofed away. _

_Wanda sat up and adjusted her dress back into place just as Big Daddy and Pierro came over. "How did you know I was out here?" she asked with her heart pounding fast._

"_You left this on your bed," Pierro said holding out the last letter from Cosmo telling her he wanted to come see her._

_Wanda mentally kicked herself. How could she be so careless and leave that out? "But how did you know we were out here?"_

"_I was young once too Wanda. I know these little tricks," Pierro said._

"_Did I tell you to stay away from him? You just don't want to listen do you?" Big Daddy said angrily. He didn't wait for an answer. "What were you doing out here with him touching you like that. Were you about to have sex with him?" He was practically red with anger._

_Wanda shook her head quickly. "No, of course not." Even though sex had been her intention._

"_I see that sending you here wasn't a good enough choice after all," Big Daddy said. "Go pack you're things. You're coming back home."_

_Her face lit up. "Really?"_

"_But don't think I'm letting you out of the house so you can go find that idiot!"_

"Oh that's what you were talking about?" Cosmo said moving one of his checkers.

"What did you think she was talking about before?" Timmy asked.

"I thought she was talking about the time we ordered pizza and then we were trying to toss it like the people do at the restaurants and got it stuck on the ceiling and we made the guy go get us another one," Cosmo said.

"I was trying to continue the story honey," Wanda said. She laughed. "But that was really funny too. The pizza guy got so mad at us."

"So you saw each other again right?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah, after the summer was over and we were back at college," Cosmo said.

"That was definitely the worst summer of my life," Wanda said. "Being trapped in the house, I couldn't see my friends, I couldn't see you," she said tussling Cosmo's hair.

"I win again!" Timmy exclaimed. Playing checkers with Cosmo was like a big ego boost because Cosmo always lost.

Cosmo threw his hands up frustration then made the board explode. Usually losing things didn't bother him too much because he eventually got used to it, but this time it made him mad.

Wanda and Timmy covered their heads as checkers came raining down.

* * *

**Their parents are mean. It's a good thing they got around it though. Read on to find out what happens next!**


	7. Will You Marry Me?

**And now for the chapter we've all been waiting for...!**

* * *

Will You Marry Me?

"So all of this happened when you two were kids right?" Timmy asked.

"Well young adults really, but I guess if you want to put it that way," Wanda said as she cleaned up the checkers all over the floor with her wand.

"Is there anything else you want to know?" Cosmo asked.

"When did you get married?" Timmy asked sitting down on his bed. "You couldn't have been dating forever. What happened when you two got married? What did your parents say?"

Wanda laughed. "So many questions. Alright, well, it was three years afterwards."

Cosmo kissed Wanda's cheek. "Now this I _seriously_ remember like it was yesterday."

_Wanda and Cosmo had been dating for a few years, they both were now 22. Their relationship had grown strong over the years, they were inseparable._

_Even still, they still had that kind of Romeo and Juliet relationship. Their parents had caught them a couple of times which made them angry and earned lectures from both Mama Cosma and Big Daddy. Then there was Blonda who had become a famous celebrity a couple years back and insisted on tormenting Wanda not only over how she wasn't rich and famous but throwing insults at Cosmo and their relationship whenever the opportunity arose. Several times Juandissimo had been in town and was persistent in his attempts to take Wanda away but he didn't realize just how close the two of them had gotten in his absence. The only ones who really approved of their relationship besides themselves were their friends who they could openly show their feelings around without having to lie or hide. _

_One afternoon Wanda was sitting on a park bench by a fountain waiting for Cosmo. Fairy couples flew around hand in hand, kids played Frisbee and kickball nearby, and a few elder fairies sat on the benches feeding the birds._

_She kept glancing around for Cosmo. He told her to meet him here at three o clock and it was almost 3:15. Typical Cosmo being late. She wondered why he asked her to come here. Maybe just to hang out for the afternoon? But if that were the case, why had he been so secretive about it?_

_Suddenly she saw a green haired fairy flying towards her. "Wanda!" He flew in between the kids playing Frisbee and was hit in the head with it. It knocked him out of the sky and he fell with a splash into the fountain. _

_Wanda flew over to him. "Cosmo, are you okay?" she asked as she helped him out._

"_Yeah, I'm okay." He tripped over the edge of the fountain as he got out and fell on his face in the grass._

"_Oh my goodness," Wanda said helping him get up again. _

_He stood up and squeezed his wet clothes and hair out. He leaned against her for a moment trying to regain his footing. Then he put his hands on her shoulders. "I need to ask you something."_

"_Um, okay. What is it?"_

_Cosmo was grinning from ear to ear. He'd put a lot of thought into this, three months of thought to be exact. He saved up as much money as he could and he consulted his friends on exactly how to do this. He'd been rehearsing exactly what he was going to say so much over the past few days that the fact that the words he'd written on his arm had washed off didn't matter. "I love you Wanda."_

_She smiled. "I know. I love you too."_

"_I mean I _really_ love you Wanda. I love you more than anything in the universe, more than my life even. You were the first girl to ever talk to me and no one has ever made me feel the way you do." He got down on one knee and pulled a shining ring out of his pocket and slid it onto her trembling finger. "Wanda Fairywinkle, will you marry me?"_

_Wanda's eyes were wide in surprise. She was blushing so much almost her entire face was red. She had dreamed of this moment time and time again but she had never imagined that it would actually come. She gathered her mind and realized she hadn't responded yet. "Yes," she said. She bent down and kissed him as hard as she could. "Yes Cosmo, I'll marry you!"_

"_AWWWW!"_

_They looked around. Apparently the fairies at the park had been watching. The fairies who flew past gave them both congratulations._

_Wanda hugged her boyfriend, well fiancé now, tightly. "I love you Cosmo!"_

_He kissed her. "I love you so much Wanda."_

* * *

_The next few weeks were spent wedding planning. Wanda's friends went with her to a dress maker and she ordered a beautiful dress which she refused to even tell Cosmo about no matter how much he begged. They even started decorating the chapel where they were having the wedding. Their friends threw them bachelor and bachelorette parties complete with strippers even though they had specifically told them _no strippers_. There was still one issue that they weren't sure about yet. _

_They were at a coffee shop a few days before the wedding sharing an iced tea._

"_Cosmo?" Wanda said._

"_Yeah honey?" he said as he ran his hand up and down her leg. _

"_What are we going to do about our parents? If they ever found out we're married, their heads will explode."_

"_Well…" Cosmo said as he thought. "We don't have to invite them."_

"_You're right. If we invite them they'll probably ruin it somehow."_

"_I've just got to find some way to get past my mother," Cosmo said. _

_Wanda nodded in agreement. "And my father…" She thought for a moment then her face lit up. "I've got an idea."_

* * *

_On the day of the wedding Wanda was in her room. She waved her wand and one by one poofed everything she needed out of her room and to the apartment she and Cosmo had bought yesterday. Her father had no idea what she was doing but she had her excuse all planned out for when she told him._

_Suddenly the door opened and she froze when she saw Big Daddy come in. "What are you doing in here Wanda?"_

_She hid her wand behind her back nervously but then put on a defiant face. "I'm moving out."_

"_Where are you moving to?"_

"_Egypt," she said referring to the city in Fairy World that was dubbed Egypt because of the pyramids built there._

"_Egypt? That all the way on the other side of Fairy World!" Big Daddy exclaimed. "Why are you moving so far away?"_

"_Daddy, ever since I broke up with Cosmo…" she poofed away the picture of Cosmo behind her. "It's been just too painful staying here with everything to remind me of him. So I'm moving away and I'm going to start over." She held his arm and gave him a pout. "You understand, don't you?"_

_Big Daddy patted her head believing it. For nearly a year he'd been under the honest impression that Wanda broke up with Cosmo. "Sure thing dear. What's your new address?"_

_Wanda froze for a moment. "Oh, um, I'll tell you later. I've got to get settled in." She poofed away everything else in the room then left herself. She ended up in front of the chapel where the wedding was taking place. Dana and Sparkle were waiting for her. _

"_What took you so long?" Sparkle asked. _

"_I had to get past my father," Wanda explained. _

"_Does he know?" Dana asked. _

_Wanda shook her head. "We're not telling him."_

"_How can you not tell your own father that you're getting married?" Dana exclaimed her and Sparkle both in disbelief. _

"_Because all he's going to do is try to ruin it. Cosmo's not inviting his mother either."_

"_Well, anyway," Sparkle poofed up a bunch of hair supplied and make up. "You know I haven't had anyone to work on for a while." She giggled. "This is exciting."_

* * *

_A little later Cosmo was in his house in his room with the door locked making all of his things that he needed to go the apartment and Wanda had bought. She had come up with the plan to do this secretly and then lie to their parents about where they were going. Once everything was gone he quietly went downstairs and found Mama Cosma at the bottom of the stairs. "Where are you going?"_

"_Who me?" Cosmo asked playing dumb. _

"_Yes you, who else?"_

"_Oh, um let's see…where am I going…?" He knew he should have thought this through. He had wanted everything to go off without a hitch today but he forgot to plan to tell his mother where he was going. _

"_Cosmo!"_

"_I'm going to go get milk," he blurted out. It wasn't very good, but it was the first thing he thought of._

"_We need milk?" Mama Cosma asked raising her eyebrow._

"_Uh, yeah. Can't make those brownies without milk, right mama?" He kissed her cheek. "See ya later."_

"_Get the right kind this time dear," she said. _

"_Right, will do." He flew out the door and flew a good distance away. He looked at his watch. It was two o' clock, he still had time before the wedding started. He poofed into his wedding clothes and the rings appeared in his hand. _

_Suddenly Jeff flew over to him in a black suit since he was Cosmo's best man and his dark brown hair was slicked back. He gave him a quick once over. "Nice."_

"_You think it's okay?" Cosmo said brushing a piece of lint off the smooth material. _

"_It's perfect."_

_They started flying down the street to the chapel. They came across a construction site and Cosmo wasn't paying attention to where he was going. He tripped over a cone, stumbled to the ground; the rings flew out of his hand and slid down the street. "Oh no!" He flew as fast as he could after them and right before he got them they fell into a gutter. He reached down and tried to get them but he couldn't reach them. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" he mumbled._

_Jeff flew over and looked down. "Those rings are gone."_

"_They can't be gone!" Cosmo exclaimed still trying to grab them._

"_Dude, your arm is going to fall off if you keep doing that."_

_Cosmo pulled his arm out and stared down the gutter helplessly. _

"_What are you gonna do?" Jeff asked. _

"_I'm going to get them, that's what I'm gonna do!" Cosmo exclaimed. _

"_The wedding starts in 15 minutes though…"_

"_That's enough time." He opened the sewers and pulled Jeff in after him. They descended down into the dark dirty sewers underneath the streets of Fairy World. It was a bit too dark so they lit their wands for light. They walked carefully on the slippery concrete and searched the ground for the rings. _

"_Cosmo, this is ridiculous. They could be anywhere down here," Jeff said. _

"_If I don't find those rings Wanda's going to hate me though."_

_Jeff snorted. He knew that was far from true. "Wanda? Hate you? Yeah right." All of a sudden they heard what sounded like a roar. "What the hell?" They slipped from the surprise and fell into a big puddle. Jeff stood up and squeezed out his clothes. "This is the last time I go somewhere with you."_

_Cosmo was about to get up but then he saw something shiny. He crawled over to it and found that it was the rings. "I'm saved!" he exclaimed. He picked them up and put them in his pocket._

_Jeff looked at his watch. "Five minutes." They poofed out of the sewer and to the chapel. Jeff stopped Cosmo before he went in. "Wait, you're all dirty."_

_They poofed themselves clean. Just as they were coming in the wedding was about to start. His friend Binky was standing inside the door waiting for him. "Cosmo, where were you? We were starting to think you wouldn't show up and Wanda would have gone into a panic."_

"_You didn't need to worry, I've got it all under control," Cosmo said with a smirk._

"_It that why you smell like sewer?" Binky said spraying him with some cologne. _

_Cosmo handed the rings over to their ring bearer then took his place. _

_The music started. He took his place at the altar. Okay, he was nervous now. He'd been nervous before, but back then it had been replaced with panic, then relief at getting the rings back. What if he said something wrong? What if he forgot his vows? He had "I do" written on his arm for safe keeping, but the vows he'd committed to memory. Or at least he thought he had. Oh no, now he really had forgotten his vows! He surveyed all the exits. What would be the quickest, most discreet way to get out of here?_

_Then he saw her. She wore a long fluffy white gown with a big bow in the back and a waist length veil. Her long hair hung down and was curled into ringlets and she wore pink eye shadow which brought out her lovely eyes. Was this beautiful woman really his Wanda? How did he deserve this? He felt like his legs would give out if he didn't concentrate. He couldn't have said his vows even if he really did remember them now. At this point he couldn't even remember his own name._

_Wanda walked up to him looking him in the eyes, mesmerized by him. She'd been beyond excited all day and now it was really happening. They were getting married; all of their dreams were coming true. She started growing impatient. She wanted to be up there with him, she wanted to run over into his arms. Finally she reached him and she took his hand._

_They turned to the priest and he began the opening prayers and blessings. Then he told Cosmo to recite his vows. Surprisingly, they flowed out like water coming from a waterfall. It seemed like he was on the outside of himself hearing himself recite these words. After saying everything from the bottom of his heart without stumbling over a single word, she began her vows. She had told herself she wouldn't but halfway through she started crying. She cursed herself for it but Cosmo wiped away her tears. _

"_Cosmo, do you take Wanda to be your wife?" _

_Cosmo was tempted to look at the words written on his arm but thankfully he didn't need to. He remembered that too. "I do."_

"_Wanda, do you take Cosmo to be your husband?"_

_She was smiling from ear to ear so hard her face hurt. "I do."_

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

_Cosmo leaned towards her but before he had hardly moved, Wanda pounced on him and kissed him as hard as she could._

Wanda looked at Cosmo in disbelief. "Our wedding rings fell down a sewer ten minutes before we got married?"

Timmy raised his eyebrows at Cosmo. "You never told her what happened?"

Cosmo slapped his forehead. "Aw man, I was trying to keep that a secret."

"Why?" Wanda asked.

Cosmo shrugged. "I don't know. I just didn't think you wanted to know, Wanda." He stroked her hand. "Come on baby, it doesn't matter. The important thing is we got married and our rings haven't fallen down another sewer…waterfall is another story…"

"What?" Wanda exclaimed. "Where was _I_ when this happened?"

"Sleeping at the hotel. I wanted to wash them and they fell down Niagara Falls…"

"Cosmo!"

Timmy was cracking up now. Their little arguments amused him. They didn't realize how ridiculous it really was.

"Well, anyway, time for the god child to go to bed," Wanda said.

Timmy yawned. "But it's only 11:30." He yawned again.

Wanda poofed him into his pajamas. "And school is tomorrow and you're already yawning. At this rate you'll end up falling asleep in class." Timmy got under the covers. "Good night."

"Good night."

The lights turned off and she and Cosmo went into their castle in the fish bowl. Once inside, Cosmo swept Wanda off her feet and twirled her around. She giggled and kissed his lips passionately. "We didn't finish the story," Cosmo said.

Wanda raised her eyebrows confused. "What did we miss?"

He leaned close to her ear. "The honeymoon."

_After the wedding they'd had a pretty wild reception. It was full of dancing and getting low laughing and having fun. Cosmo had shoved cake in Wanda's face and it started a big cake fight. By the time there was no cake left to throw, there was cake on everyone and everything and no one had gotten to finish a piece of it. There was no awkwardness at all since their parents hadn't come. After a lot more dancing and opening the presents they had received, they got on a limo their friends had ordered them and went to their honeymoon._

_They were staying near Fairy Falls in a hotel in the honeymoon suite. Cosmo carried Wanda inside. He kissed her and put her down. Wanda looked around exploring the big luxury room with a red and white interior. "This is so nice." She flew over to the glass door to the balcony and went out to it. The view was incredible; they had a perfect look at the falls. The moonlight and stars were beautiful and they made the water down below sparkle. Cosmo came outside as well and she hugged him resting her head on his chest. "I'm so glad we're married Cosmo," she said softly._

"_Me too Wanda. You're all I could ever need in my life." He kissed her lips deeply then he rested his forehead on hers. "I love you."_

_She ran her hand across his cheek. "I love you too." They kissed a few more times. "Let's go inside dearest." _

_They went back into the hotel room into the huge bedroom with the big heart shaped bed. This was it; this was what they had been waiting for. They were finally alone with no friends, no family, just two fairies in love. It was time to join their bodies together as one, heart and soul. _

_They took their shoes off and sat next to each other on the bed looking into each other's eyes. They were nervous about doing this. They'd never been together like this before. _

"_I've never done this before Wanda," Cosmo said looking down for a moment._

_Wanda kissed his lips. "I know. Neither have I. But it's okay. I want you Cosmo. I want you to be my first." Cosmo leaned in to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer not wanting anything else in the world at that moment but each other._

Wanda flew over to Cosmo who was now in the process of putting on his pajamas. She held his arms and stopped him from putting his shirt on. She ran her fingers down his chest and kissed his neck. "Hey, how about we finish this instead of talking about it?"

Cosmo didn't need to be told that twice. He kissed her hard and flew them over to their bed.

* * *

**I couldn't resist putting the honeymoon at the end . I think this has been my favorite chapter to write so far.**


	8. Their New Life

**Yay! i updated! So, Cosmo and Wanda are married. What. Happens. Next?**

* * *

Their New Life

Timmy was in the kitchen eating his breakfast the next morning. His parents came in with their coffee and work papers. "Hey, mom, dad, I really need to ask you something for school," he said.

"Not now Timmy. We're late for work," his dad said.

"We'll talk later sweetie," his mom said kissing his forehead.

His dad shook his head. "We can't talk later; we're going to that six hour opera tonight."

"Oh yeah, that's right. Well, I'm sure you can talk to Vicky about it when she comes over," his mom said.

"But it's for a project."

His dad patted his head. "There you go; you can ask Vicky to help you with it. I'm sure she'd be more than willing to."

"Bye Timmy," his mom said. Then they left the house.

Cosmo and Wanda appeared and Timmy crossed his arms. "How am I going to get this project done if they keep ignoring me?"

"Oh Timmy, I'm sure they're not ignoring you on purpose. They're just really busy," Wanda said.

Timmy sighed. "Yeah, they're busy alright. But you two aren't." He looked at the clock. "I want to know what happens next. Ooh, what happened when Juandissimo found out?" he asked eagerly.

Cosmo laughed. "This is a funny story."

"This is really that interesting huh?" Wanda asked. She didn't think before that their love story would be this fascinating to a ten year old boy but she figured it filled the void of being ignored by his parents.

"Totally. Now tell me!" Timmy said nearly tossing his breakfast aside to give them his eager attention.

"Alright, alright."

_The taxi dropped Cosmo and Wanda off at their new apartment that evening after the end of their honeymoon. They had spent the most romantic two weeks at Fairy Falls and now that they were a married couple they were about to start their lives together. Cosmo paid the cab driver then poofed their bags inside and carried his wife over the threshold of their house. _

_There were things all over the place completely out of order. Like their beds were in their living room and the TV in the kitchen. On the day of their wedding they had poofed everything they needed from their houses to this apartment without having the time to come here and put anything in some kind of order. _

_Cosmo put her down and they kissed passionately laughing happily. They felt like rebels running away from home without telling their families. They had gotten an apartment in a different city so no one would know where they went (except their close friends) and they didn't plan on ever going back home to their families who would disapprove and once again go to any lengths to tear them apart. It was just them now and they didn't need anyone but each other._

"_I love you Cosmo," Wanda said smiling from ear to ear. _

_He kissed her once again. "I love you too Wanda. I love you so much." _

"_Let's put this stuff in the right place," Wanda said. She used her wand and brought the TV into the living room._

"_I guess we should have planned this better huh?" he said putting the curtains on the table. _

_Wanda giggled. "Cosmo, that's not a table cloth. Curtains go on the window," she said fixing it._

"_Oh, I knew that," he said with a laugh. "I was just testing you." They put the bed and dressers in the bedroom and put everything else in the correct place. Afterwards Cosmo pulled his new wife into his arms. He loved her so much, more than he could ever begin to tell her. He didn't care who said they weren't a good couple or who disapproved of him or their relationship. She cared about him and she loved him and he felt the same for her. He loved her more than anything and was eternally grateful that she said yes when he asked her to marry him. _

_He felt her running her hands down his arms and he shivered under her touch. "Hey Wanda?"_

"_Yes baby?"_

"_Even though our honeymoon is over, we can still have sex right?"_

_Wanda smiled and kissed him. "Of course we can Cosmo. We can have sex every night for the rest of our lives if you want to."_

_He ran his fingers through her long curly hair. "Can the rest of our lives start now?"_

_She nodded and gave him a seductive look. She ran her fingers down his chest. "It sure can." She giggled as he picked her up and carried her to their bedroom._

* * *

_Cosmo had been dreaming about laying on the beach with Wanda on top of him. He caressed her sexy body which was still slightly wet from being in the water. They were kissing deeply with their tongue's roaming each other's mouths. She broke their kiss and sat up on him. She untied her bikini top and seductively took it off. _

_Just before she got it completely off he was woken up out of his dream. Oh well, even if he had to wake up, he could see her just like he could every morning when they were on their honeymoon. But wait what if the honeymoon was a dream? What if the honeymoon and wedding and everything was a dream? What if he was back in his mother's house while she sat by the window and made sure Wanda didn't show up?_

_The thought horrified him. He sat straight up in bed panicking. Oh no, she really was gone!_

"_Are you okay pookie?" _

_He looked down and saw her laying next to him looking concerned. He sighed relieved. She was still here and judging by the wedding ring on her finger, their wedding had really happened. "I'm okay Wanda." He lay down next to her. "I just thought it was a dream."_

_She lay on her side facing him and put her head in her hand. "You thought what was a dream?" she asked as she circled her finger around his stomach._

_He laughed a little since he was ticklish there and held her hand. "Our wedding and honeymoon. 'Cuz I was dreaming about us on the beach and when you were about to take your bikini top off I woke up. But I didn't want to wake up though. And when I woke up I started to think everything was a dream and I'd be back at mama's house but instead you're here and I can see your breasts."_

_Wanda giggled at Cosmo's little story. "You know, sometimes I feel like it was a dream too. Ever since you proposed to me I woke up thinking it didn't really happen. But then you'd be next to me and I'd be okay."_

_He held ran his thumb in circles around her hand. "At least I wasn't the only one."_

_She smirked. "So in your dream, we were on the beach huh?"_

"_Yeah, and there was sand everywhere and seashells and you were on top of me."_

_She rolled on top of him. "You mean like this?"_

_Cosmo nodded. "Just like that."_

_She leaned down and kissed him. Soon those kisses became really passionate and…_

"This is getting really explicit!" Timmy exclaimed stopping them.

"Whoops, sorry," Wanda said.

"I keep forgetting you're ten," Cosmo said. "Anyway…"

_They spent the whole week together practically joined at the hip and that's how they would be for quite some time afterwards. They hung out with some of their friends who teased them about being married but were actually very happy for them. They'd all been sworn into secrecy that if they ever ran into either of their families that they wouldn't say a single word about their marriage._

_One afternoon, a couple weeks later, Wanda was sitting on the couch with her favorite singer on the radio reading one of her favorite books and eating a chocolate bar. Cosmo flew over to her and rested his head on her lap. She smiled and put her book down. "What are you doing Cosmo?" she said running her fingers through his soft hair._

_He laughed. "You have a comfy lap Wanda." He turned over so his face was against her stomach. "And you're so soft."_

_Wanda giggled. "Well thank you."_

_He sat up and kissed her cheek. "You wanna go see a movie tonight sweet heart?"_

_Wanda smirked. "You're asking me on a date?"_

"_Well yeah," he said. "We can still go on dates even though we're married, right?"_

_Wanda tapped his nose playfully. "Of course we can dear. And I'd love to go to the movies with you."_

_Later that evening they went to go see their movie. It was a really funny comedy movie and they enjoyed it very much. Afterwards, they were flying down the street hand in hand on their way home for the night. "Cosmo, do you ever feel bad about not telling them?" Wanda asked._

"_You mean telling our families about the wedding?"_

_She nodded. "Yes."_

_He shrugged. "I mean, I guess sometimes I do. Why, do you want to tell them?"_

_Wanda shook her head quickly. "No way. If I told daddy we're married I know exactly what he'd do. He'd come into our house and drag me away from you and lock me up forever then find some way to exterminate you."_

_Cosmo shuddered at the thought of Big Daddy exterminating him. "Mama would never let me out of the house again if I told her I lied to her about the milk."_

_She held his hands and looked at him. "But even if Big Daddy did find out and try to make me leave you, I wouldn't go. You're the greatest thing in my life and I'd never let him take you away from me."_

_Cosmo kissed her lips. He'd never had someone say the things Wanda said to him. It made him feel special that she felt this way about him. "I wouldn't let my mother take me away from you either. I love you too much. It's just you and me now Wanda. Whatever they say doesn't matter."_

_The next afternoon Cosmo and Wanda were about to go to Fairy Fro-Yo. However, Cosmo couldn't find his wallet so they were tearing the house apart trying to look for it and so far came up with nothing. _

"_Alright Cosmo, I don't know what you did with it but it's gone," Wanda said. _

"_Aww, but it had my pass to cheese world in it," he said disappointed._

_She kissed his cheek. "Don't worry honey, I'm sure it's around somewhere. In the meantime, we'll just use mine."_

"_But what kind of man would I be if I made my wife pay for her Fro-Yo?" he asked._

_She pulled his up off the floor. "Oh Cosmo, what is this, 3,000 years ago? I don't mind paying for things sometimes." Suddenly the doorbell rang. She flew over to answer it and nearly screamed when she saw Juandissimo with bouquet of flowers in his hands. "Juandissimo…what…what are you…?"_

"_Wanda darling, I came as fast as I could! I heard you were getting married. You can't marry that idiot, you just can't! I love you Wanda, don't do this…" Juandissimo froze when he saw Cosmo come up behind her. Then he saw the rings on their fingers. A look of horror crossed his face. "You're married?"_

_Cosmo couldn't help the growing smirk on his face. "We've been married over two weeks, you're too late." He wanted to laugh in Juandissimo's face and do a victory dance. Hey, why shouldn't he? He'd succeeded in charming and making Wanda fall in love with him more than pretty boy here ever could. He got in his face and started laughing. "Hahaha! I won! You lost! I have Wanda and you don't! She loves me and not you, you bastard! Hahahaha! In your face!" _

_Wanda couldn't help laughing a bit at the scene in front of her. Her husband doing his little victory dance rubbing it all in Juandissimo's face, and the annoyed and angry look on her ex-boyfriends face was priceless. "Juandissimo, how did you know we were getting married?"_

"_Your friend Sparkle told me you were married," Juandissimo said. "I didn't think it was true but I came here to win you back. Come to find out you're married to this idiot."_

"_Hey…!" Cosmo said insulted._

"_Well Juandissimo, since Cosmo and I are married now, maybe it's about time you moved on," Wanda said._

"_Nonsense Wanda. I could never forget about you my dear." He pulled Wanda into his arms and brushed his fingers under her chin. "Wanda, remember how it used to be when we were together. You don't really want this moron, do you?"_

_Cosmo slapped Juandissimo in the back on his head then pulled Wanda away from him. "Don't touch her! And she doesn't want you anymore. She's married, so leave her alone."_

"_But…"_

_Cosmo pushed him out him door. "Get out of here and don't' come back!"_

"_I'll never give up on you Wanda…!" Juandissimo said before Cosmo slammed the door in his face._

_Wanda sighed. "I thought we'd be done with him now."_

_Cosmo hugged her. "Don't worry Wanda. I'll never let him take you away from me. And anyway, now we've got to go get our Fro-Yo." He waved his wand and they poofed out of the house._

* * *

**Juandissimo had to find out sometime. The jerk wanted to take Wand away. Their married, he should know he can't take her away now. He might appear in later chapters...maybe...**


	9. First Assignment

**And now for the chapter we've all been waiting for!**

* * *

First Assignment

"So are you two gonna be destined to deal with Juandissimo forever?" Timmy asked.

Wanda shrugged. "I sure hope not."

Timmy glanced at the clock. He still had 15 minutes until the bus came. "If my parents cared, I could have had everything for my project by now."

"They're just busy trying to provide for you Timmy."

"No other god kids you've had could have had parents like this though."

"Well actually, a few of them have," Cosmo said. "You're lucky; some were more neglectful than yours. Like Angie's and Steve's and Susie's…"

"I remember Susie. She was the sweetest little girl," Wanda said thoughtfully.

"Who was Susie?" Timmy asked.

"She was our first god child," Wanda replied.

_Cosmo and Wanda's first god child of course was not Timmy. They had many god children before Timmy and their first was long before you and I were even thought of. It was 11 years after their marriage that Wanda came up with the idea to sign up to be fairy god parents. One of her friends had just been assigned a god child and she brought her to fairy world. She told Wanda how much fun it was to be a fairy god parent and Wanda wanted to try it. _

_After leaving her friend, she went back home with Cosmo who was watching FASCAR racing on TV. She flew over and sat next to him. "Hi honey."_

"_NOO! Tony Fairly why did you let him win?" Cosmo exclaimed. It went to commercial and he kissed Wanda's cheek. "Hey snookie."_

_Wanda giggled at one of the many cute names he'd come up with. "Let me ask you something Cosmo. What do you think of becoming fairy god parents?"_

"_You mean like, going to a child on earth's house and granting wishes?" he asked. She nodded. "What made you think of doing that?"_

_She adjusted herself on the couch. "Well, I went to Sparkle's house and she brought her new god kid and she told me how much fun it is. I just wanted to try it. I mean, you know, if you want to."_

_Cosmo put his arm over her shoulders. "We can do it. It really does sound like fun. But how do you get to be a fairy god parent?"_

"_You have to go down to the fairy council and sign an application for it. Then they find a god child for you and send you to earth," Wanda explained._

"_Let's go tomorrow."_

* * *

_The next day Cosmo and Wanda went to the fairy council. It was a huge building. They flew up the high steps and through the big glass doors, then walked through the lobby to the secretary desk. _

_The bored elderly secretary looked up at them over the thick glasses. "Can I help you?"_

"_Is everyone who works at the Fairy Council extremely ancient?" Cosmo asked. Wanda tried to hold back a laugh. Sometimes he had no discretion at all. _

_The secretary glared at him. "My age is none of your concern. Con I help you, or would you like to be thrown out by security?"_

_They stopped laughing immediately. "We'd like to be fairy god parents," Wanda said. _

"_First time?"_

_They nodded. "Yes."_

_The secretary dug through a drawer and pulled out two packets of papers. "Fill out these papers please."_

_They sat down on a nearby bench and poofed up pens to fill it out together. They had to write down things like their names and age, that kind of information, why they wanted to be fairy godparents, and whether they had any kind of previous experience or a criminal record. Once they were done, they turned it in and they were told that they would be notified soon when they were going to be assigned. _

_Wanda read off the next question they had to fill out. "'What kind of birth control do you use (if using any)?' What? Aren't these questions getting a bit personal?"_

"_Listen to this one. 'Do you have any kind of erectile dysfunction?' What does that mean?"_

_Wanda tried to think of a way to put it. "Honey it means, um, you know not able to…you know, during sex…"_

_He suddenly understood. "Oh. Hey, what the hell. How old do they think I am? 900,000?"_

_Soon they finished filling out the applications then returned them to the secretary. "I think you need to revise these," Wanda told her. The secretary glared at her and they flew out of the building._

* * *

_They waited a whole week in anticipation. Finally one morning, Cosmo went to check their mail and found an envelope with a gold stamp on it saying it was from the fairy council. "Wanda, look! I think this is it." He sat down across from her and handed her the envelope._

_She slid aside her breakfast and tore open the envelope. "'Dear Cosmo Cosma and Wanda Cosma, we have received your applications to become fairy god parents. Please come before the Fairy Council today at 6:00 p.m. sharp so you can be evaluated and assigned a fairy god child.' Cosmo, we're finally going to be assigned a god child!" she exclaimed happily._

_Later that day they played tag on the way to the Fairy Council. Cosmo arrived at the door first since Wanda was "it". "Geez, you fly too fast," she said catching her breath._

"_All those years flying track pays off babe," he said. They opened the huge doors and were directed to the council meeting room. They went inside and there were about twenty hooded fairies sitting on a high bench looking a bit intimidating. "Cosmo and Wanda, please enter." They both flew forward hesitantly. "We've reviewed your applications to be fairy god parents."_

"_Will we get a god child?" Wanda asked hopefully._

"_Wanda, you seem to be responsible enough to care for a child. Can't say the same for Cosmo though."_

"_Why not?" Cosmo asked. "I can be responsible. When have I ever not been responsible?"_

"_You sank the city of Atlantis."_

"_Ten times!" one of the other council members said. _

"_Might I remind you of the two headed dragon you unleashed on Fairy World?"_

_Wanda took Cosmo's arm. "Please Fairy Council, Cosmo can be responsible. We'll be the best fairy god parents ever. Right honey?"_

_Cosmo nodded. "Right."_

_One of the council members narrowed his eyes at him. "Alright then, we'll give you a chance."_

_He waved his wand and two cards appeared in their hands, their god parenting licenses. They had their pictures and names on them and their information, the date, and when they would have to get them renewed. Big smiles lit their faces and they felt extremely accomplished at having one of these._

_The council member waved his wand again and a screen appeared next to him. A young girl with curly brown hair and a blue dress appeared on it. "Your god child is 11 year old Susie Sybil. She lives in London and her parents are very neglectful of her. Enjoy yourselves."_

_Wanda and Cosmo gave each other excited looks and were poofed to Susie Sybil's house. They were outside the window of a London apartment. Cosmo looked around. "Nice place."_

_Wanda took his hand and pulled him to one of the windows. A little girl sat on her bed and her parents stood in the door. "You're leaving again?" she said sadly. _

_The mother fluffed her pretty hair. "Yeah, we're traveling to Spain for the week. Good business there you know."_

"_There may be some food downstairs," the father said as they turned to leave. "Mrs. Hargraves should be here soon to babysit. Bye!" They walked out and soon the sound of the front door was heard. _

_Wanda shook her head. "Poor thing."_

"_That's why we're here," Cosmo said. _

"_Ready?" Wanda said. One thing about being a fairy god parent was that when they introduced themselves as fairy god parents, they were supposed to come up with a creative entrance. They'd spent the whole week coming up with this one. _

_The girl noticed a book on her bed open and sparkles rise from it. Then Cosmo popped out. "I'm Cosmo!"_

_Then Wanda. "And I'm Wanda. And we're…"_

"_Your fairy god parents!" they exclaimed together with a flashing sign glowing above them. A huge smile lit the girls face and it made Cosmo and Wanda happy. _

_They stayed with Susie until she was 18 and didn't need fairies anymore. Over that time they had become very close with her since they had watched her grow up and were sad to have to leave her. But when they got back to Fairy World the fairy counsel gave them a certificate for successfully completing their first god parenting job without any (major) problems or breaking Da Rules. Not long after they returned to Fairy World they were assigned another god child and over the years they went to check up on Susie sometimes but without exposing themselves to her of course. _

"I remember this like it was yesterday," Cosmo said.

Timmy laughed. "Cosmo you remember everything like it was yesterday."

They heard the bus outside. Timmy ran outside but it was gone before he could get on. "Darn it! I'm gonna be late for school."

Wanda and Cosmo floated next to him twirling their wands and whistling nonchalantly. "You know Timmy, you've got two magic fairy god parents here waiting to do some magic," Cosmo said hinting at him to make a wish.

"Alright then, I wish I could get to school on a rocket!" Timmy said.

With a flash, they were on a big rocket speeding through the city towards the school laughing it up as they did.


	10. Tainted With Disaster

Tainted with Disaster

Timmy sat in class that day doodling the Crimson Chin and Crash Nebula on his notebook. Cosmo and Wanda were sitting on his desk disguised as pencils flirting.

"Guys, stop it. You're freaking me out," he mumbled.

Cosmo stopped tickling Wanda's chin. "Sorry Timmy." He whispered in Wanda's ear, "We'll finish this later." Her face turned completely red and she looked up to make sure Timmy hadn't heard but he was busy doodling on his notebook ignoring Mr. Crocker talking.

Crocker paced around the room. "Now class, your projects are due on Friday." He stopped in front of Timmy's desk. "And Turner, when you do your 'parent' I'll finally be able to prove to the world that you have FAIRY GOD PARENTS!" he exclaimed jumping around in the crazy way that he did. "And when you turn in your project, I can give you an F!" he said jumping around again.

He leaned against Timmy's desk looking him in the eye. Timmy stared at him back not batting and eyelash. "Your breath stinks," he said defiantly.

Crocker's glare hardened. "Mark my words Turner, one day…!"

The bell rang signaling the end of class and everyone left. After getting his things, Timmy walked home with Cosmo and Wanda flying next to him as butterflies. "Mr. Crocker needs to chill out. He's never going to catch you guys," Timmy said.

"Maybe you should give him some chill pills and some tic tacs," Cosmo suggested.

Timmy thought about that. "Okay, I wish for that." Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands and granted the wish. "So, tell me more about the god kids you had before me. Were they all as good as me and Susie?"

Cosmo and Wanda glanced at each other. "Well Timmy, not all of them were good kids," Wanda began.

"And not all of the assignments we had turned out as good," Cosmo said. "Sometimes things were…I don't know…"

"Tainted with disaster," Wanda finished.

"Yeah that's it," Cosmo said smiling. Then his face fell realizing that wasn't a good thing. "That's it," he said with less enthusiasm.

"Okay, now I really wanna know!" Timmy said excitedly.

_Cosmo and Wanda had god child after god child after Susie. However, not all of their god-parenting jobs were successful. Not to say that their time with Susie was perfect, but many times they weren't able to keep their other god children as long. _

_They'd been exposed several times over the years. It was practically the number one rule, do _not_ let anyone else find out about you besides your god child or you're going back to Fairy World. _

_One of those times was when they were with their fifth god child, Sam. They were outside playing in the backyard and Sam went to go get lemonade from inside. Cosmo and Wanda were flying around in the backyard in their normal forms. Cosmo wasn't paying attention to where he was going and slammed into a tree. Wanda wasn't able to stop and slammed straight into him, then they both fell to the ground. _

_Sam came outside and just as he came out another friend came around the backyard. "Hey Sam, what was that flying over here, a fairy?" he meant it to be a joke._

_Sam shook his head quickly. "No, of course not!"_

_Cosmo and Wanda stood up trying to shake the dizziness. "Fairy? Yeah we're fairies, so what?" he said still disoriented. _

_Sam's friend gasped. "You have fairy god parents?"_

_Sam shook his head again desperately. "No!"_

_Wanda elbowed Cosmo angrily. "Cosmo, you idiot! Why would you do that?" Suddenly the giant purple rule book appeared above them and sucked them back in. They were taken back to Fairy World and Sam's memory was wiped._

_A few other times they were exposed by the child or by their own stupidity._

_Another time they were exposed was really the most embarrassing thing to ever happen. Their god child was at school and they lost track of time. When the girl got back she caught Cosmo on top of Wanda taking her clothes off…_

Timmy held up his hands to stop them. "Okay, okay, too much!"

"Oh, sorry," Cosmo said.

"Keep it PG, honey," Wanda said to him.

_Well, anyway, they were caught in an intimate situation and then the kid's mom came in and Cosmo and Wanda were taken back to Fairy World. When they got back, they faced a long lecture from Jorgen about keeping their intimacy a private thing from their god kids and that this was the most ridiculous reason he had ever heard for god parents getting taken away._

_The shortest time they'd ever had a god child was about a hundred years before they were Timmy's god parents. They had been Josh's parents for two days. They had gone on a trip to the Grand Canyon with Josh and his parents. While they were there, there was this kid constantly throwing little rocks at him. _

"_I wish a rock would hit _him_ so he'll leave me alone," Josh said to Cosmo and Wanda. _

_Cosmo raised his wand and a big rock appeared and knocked his parents off the cliff. _

"_Oh my god what did you do?" Josh exclaimed looking at his parents falling. _

"_Wait, you said hit the kid over there? I thought you meant hit them," Cosmo said. _

_Wanda glared at him for a moment. Then she flew over to where his parents had fallen. "Don't worry Josh, I'll save them." A trampoline appeared at the bottom of the cliff. His parents bounced off it, were thrown ten feet into the air, then they landed on cactus plants. "Uh oh."_

_Soon, Josh's parents were in the hospital and he looked really sad about it. "Sorry Josh," Wanda said. She felt extremely guilty for what had happened and the pitiful look on Josh's face wasn't helping. But of course it was nothing a little magic couldn't fix. "Do you want us to…?"_

_Josh glared at them with teary eyes. "You could have killed them!"_

"_It was an accident…" Cosmo said. _

"_I don't care! I wish you'd go away forever!"_

_Suddenly a fairy taxi appeared. The driver came out. "I got a call from two fairies who were fired..." He looked at Cosmo and Wanda. He rolled his eyes. He'd picked Cosmo and Wanda up many times before and it didn't really surprise him. "Oh, you two again. Alright, in the cab."_

_Wanda looked at Josh with pleading eyes. "Are you sure Josh? Nothing like this will ever happen again…"_

"_Yes! Go away!"_

_Cosmo and Wanda got in the cab and were taken back to Fairy World. They were dropped off at Jorgen's office because apparently he wanted to speak with them about their latest failure. They sat out in the lobby waiting for Jorgen to come out and yell at them. Finally the secretary told them to come in. _

"_Congratulations Cosmo and Wanda, you've just set the record for having a god child for the shortest amount of time in 50,000 years. Only _you_ could accomplish something like that."_

"_It was an accident. We didn't mean to almost kill his parents," Wanda tried to explain._

"_Yeah, how was Wanda supposed to know that a trampoline would hurt them?" Cosmo said trying to take the load off himself a little bit. He earned a glare and a slap on the shoulder from her._

_Jorgen gave them both such a menacing glare they shrank away shaking in fear. "You know, I'm getting really sick of having you two come in here every other month because you fail miserably as fairy god parents! Your first time was a fluke! You've nearly killed a child's parents, you've been exposed god knows how many times, you even made the freaking dodo bird go extinct! You two are the worst, most incompetent god parent's I've ever seen in my life!"_

"_You've got a little something on your face…" Cosmo said softly pointing to his forehead._

"_SILENCE!" Jorgen shouted. "I should revoke your god parenting licenses since it seems that you are too irresponsible to have one!"_

_Wanda's eyes widened. "Oh no, Jorgen I don't think that's necessary…"_

_Jorgen held up his hand to silence her. "I'll think about it. I'll call you back in here when I decided whether you're good enough to continue being fairy god parents. Get out!"_

_Cosmo and Wanda poofed back home. Over the next few days they didn't get any kind of call from Jorgen and they were starting to get very worried. A few days later Cosmo lay down on the living room couch watching Wanda fly this way and that around the house. First she was vacuuming, then she was dusting, then cleaning the tables and shelves. Most fairies didn't bother with manual labor but whenever Wanda was nervous she cleaned. _

"_Wanda, relax," he said after a while._

"_I can't relax," Wanda said as she scrubbed one of the side tables. "Jorgen's going to revoke our god parenting licenses, I know it."_

_Cosmo sat up. "Baby, come sit down." Wanda put down her rag and cleaner and flew over to him and rested her head on his chest. "I'm sorry Wanda. It's my fault that this happened."_

_Wanda shook her head. "Don't blame yourself Cosmo. It was just as much my fault."_

_He kissed her forehead. "He won't revoke our god parenting licenses. He can't do that."_

"_Yeah he can," Wanda pointed out. _

"_Well he won't," he said trying to make her feel better._

* * *

_The next day they were summoned back to Jorgen's office. He looked down at them with his arms crossed not making them feel any better about the situation. "So, I've done a lot of thinking…"_

"_We get to keep being fairy god parents right?" Cosmo interrupted. _

_Jorgen sighed. "Yes. You get one more chance. I mean that, _one more chance_," he said firmly. "But if you fail this time you'll never get to go back to earth and be fairy god parents again. Understand?"_

_Cosmo and Wanda saluted. "Yes Sir Mr. Jorgen sir!" _

"_Alright, here's your next assignment. This time you'd better show some responsibility and competence if you know what's good for you." He poofed them away and put his face in his hand. He'd dealt with a lot of fairies over the years. Some made him want to quit his job and relieve this constant head ache. But these two idiots were turning out to be the worst. He was starting to think they were the reason his hair turned white (little did he know how much the irritation would increase after they got Timmy)._

_Surprisingly, Cosmo and Wanda kept this next kid until he outgrew fairies and they weren't fired for good._

Timmy was laughing by the end of the story.

"You think that's funny huh?" Wanda said.

"Yeah it's funny! Hey, if all of that was so bad, who was your worst god child?"

"Well remember when you came into our house that night and met Maryann?" Cosmo asked. Timmy nodded. "That's her, the worst god child in history."

_About 20 years after the god child they had after nearly getting fired for good, they had a god child named Maryann. She lived in North Carolina and they had been her god parents for nearly two years. However, Maryann turned out to be a brat. They'd had several bad god children before, sometimes the behavior changed; a few times they ended up reassigned to a more grateful kid. None of them were like Maryann though. She was rude, she bossed them around, and she made wishes that hurt other people. Cosmo and Wanda didn't want to grant these wishes. Sometimes they were let off easy because certain wishes were against the rules but other times they weren't and they had no choice. The two of them were nearing the end. Maryann had only two weeks ago wished for the death of Archduke Francis Ferdinand because his face creeped her out and it was circulating through the news about some World War 1. _

_Maryann was at school right now and Wanda was inside of her and Cosmo's castle in the fishbowl they disguised themselves in watching what was happening now concerning the war. She put her face in her hands. "This isn't good."_

_Cosmo flew over and sat next to her. "Do you think they'll call us to court because of this?"_

_Wanda nodded. "It wouldn't surprise me." She picked up the remote and turned off the TV. "Cosmo I can't do this anymore. We've tried so hard to give Maryann a chance but all she ever does is work us like her slaves and make these terrible wishes. Now she's killed this man and is causing consequences for thousands of people. I don't know how much more we can take."_

_Cosmo leaned back on the couch. "What should we do about it though? It doesn't seem like Maryann will get any better like Joseph and Amara did." They were silent for a moment as they contemplated their situation. "You wanna quit?" Cosmo suggested._

_Wanda looked at him. "You think we should quit?"_

_Cosmo shrugged. "It wouldn't be the first time we had to do it." They had only quit once before. Many years ago they quit being god parents to a boy named boy named James. Maryann was worse though, no one had died back when they were James' god parents._

_Wanda looked at the picture of Maryann they had on the coffee table. She looked so innocent there, why couldn't she be like that? "Oh but Cosmo, I would hate to leave her alone like that…"_

_Suddenly they heard the door slam open. "Cosmo! Wanda! Where are you?" Maryann shouted. She sounded mad. It didn't look like it would be good for either of them._

_Wanda looked at Cosmo. "Maybe, it's for the best." They poofed their things into suit cases and came out of the fishbowl. "Maryann, there's something we need to tell you."_

"_Why do you have that stuff? Where are you going?" Maryann asked pointing to their suitcases. _

"_We quit," they said. _

_Maryann's eyes got wide. "WHAT?" she shouted. _

"_I'm sorry sweetie, but we can't stay here like this with you. You've been rude and ungrateful and we can't take it anymore," Wanda said. _

"_Maybe we'll see you again one day," Cosmo said. _

_Maryann was seething. "No! You can't just leave like that! I-I wish you would stay!" she exclaimed stomping her foot. _

_Suddenly there was a huge rumble like thunder and Jorgen von Strangle appeared. "Maryann, your god parents have quit…"_

_Cosmo raised his hand. "That's us!"_

"_You will lose your god parents and all of your memories of them forever!"_

"_NO!" Maryann shouted. "Cosmo! You heard me! I wish you would stay!" She pointed to Jorgen. "And I wish he was gone!" _

"_We're not your fairies anymore Maryann…"_

"_But I wished it and what I say goes!" she demanded. Her face was red with anger and there were tears in her eyes. _

_Jorgen pulled out the forgeticin. "Say cheese."_

_Angry tears streamed down Maryann's face. "Cosmo, Wanda, get back here right now!" she exclaimed. "It's not fair!" Suddenly there was a flash as Jorgen wiped her memory and Maryann suddenly forgot everything about Cosmo and Wanda. She fell back disoriented from it._

_Wanda kissed Maryann's forehead. "Good bye Maryann." Her and Cosmo were poofed away back to Fairy World. _

"_Well, that nightmare is over," Cosmo said as they appeared on the busy streets of Fairy World. _

"_I still feel bad about abandoning her," Wanda said._

_Suddenly a member of the fairy council appeared in front of them. "Cosmo, Wanda, you are hereby summoned to fairy court for the murder of a human."_

"_I told you," Wanda said. They were poofed away and appeared in the huge fairy court with the members of the fairy council and Jorgen. _

"_Cosmo, Wanda, it was reported that on Wednesday, June 27, 1914 you murdered a Mr. Archduke Francis Ferdinand," one of the oldest council members read. "If found guilty, you will be sentenced to fairy prison for your actions."_

"_It wasn't our fault!" Wanda exclaimed._

"_Maryann wished for it. We didn't have any choice!" Cosmo said._

"_Mr. Von Strangle, surely there is a rule about fairies killing humans even if wished for by a god child, correct?"_

_Jorgen opened an oversized version of Da Rules and Cosmo and Wanda waited anxiously hoping for a miracle. He scanned the book but couldn't find anything. "Actually, we don't have a rule for that."_

"_WHAT?"_

_Jorgen scanned Da Rules over and over again but couldn't find anything. "Yup, it doesn't say anything about killing a living human by a wish."_

_The council member pounded his gaffle in frustration. "Man, I wanted to arrest someone today!"_

"_Make it a rule then Jorgen," another council member said. "Fairies cannot kill or injure a living human by a wish." Jorgen added the rule with his huge wand. _

"_So, um, what about us?" Cosmo asked. _

"_As for you, we'll let you off once…"_

"_But I wanted to arrest someone today!" _

"_Shut up Seymour. You'll be let off this once. But don't let it happen again!" _

_Cosmo and Wanda saluted then. "Yes sir."_

"_Good day then."_

Timmy continued laughing. "You almost got sent to jail?" He unlocked the front door and they went into the empty house.

Cosmo and Wanda changed back into their normal forms since there was no one home. Cosmo nodded thoughtfully. "I remember that like it was yesterday. Definitely the worst god child we ever had."


	11. Cosmo's Careers

**I love Cosmo**

* * *

Cosmo's Career's

Timmy was sitting on the living room couch with Cosmo and Wanda's fishbowl sitting on the coffee table. He flipped through the TV channels and there was a commercial for working at a car dealership. "Yawn," he said. He changed the channel again. "Cool, Maho Mushi." He looked at his god parents. "So have you two ever had any other jobs besides being fairy god parents?"

"Sure Timmy, lots of other jobs," Cosmo said.

"Especially him," Wanda said elbowing her husband.

"Like what?" Timmy asked.

_Over the years, aside from being fairy god parents, Cosmo and Wanda had other careers. Cosmo however had the most and he was constantly changing them._

_One day, Wanda was in the gym in one of her many pairs of short shorts and t-shirts and pink leg warmers and sneakers that she used as her gym clothes. She was running on the treadmill with ear phones in her ears and saw Cosmo come into the gym and fly over to her. "Hi sweetie," she said taking one of the ear phones out of her ear to hear him._

"_Wanda, I just got accepted into beauty school," Cosmo said. _

_Wanda nearly fell off the treadmill. "What? You're going to _beauty school_?"_

"_Yeah, I'm going to be a barber," he said._

"_That sounds nice. You never told me you wanted to be a barber," she said._

"_That's because I just thought of this yesterday. Remember when I went to get a haircut?"_

_She nodded. "Yes."_

"_Well when I was there being surrounded by all the scissors and razors and the blue and white swirly thing in the window, I felt like I was home. Being a barber is my calling."_

"_Well I'm glad you've found your calling in life Cosmo. When do you start?"_

"_Tomorrow." He looked at the treadmill. "Why are you going so slow Wanda? You'll never burn calories that way." He turned up the speed._

"_Cosmo stop!" Soon he turned it up too fast and she couldn't keep up with it and she was thrown backwards into the wall behind her._

"_Whoops, sorry," Cosmo said._

* * *

_Soon Cosmo finished his beauty school training and started working at the local barber. _

"_Do you like the job dearest?" Wanda asked after he came home after his third day._

"_Yeah, it's fun. Being surrounded by hair and scissors and people, it's the perfect career."_

"_Well at least I won't have to go to the hair salon to get me ends trimmed anymore." She hugged him. "I've got my own personal hair stylist."_

"_Want me to do it right now?" he asked._

"_Sure." _

_He sat her down at the kitchen table and trimmed the split ends off her hair, but then he cut off a little bit more than the split ends. He poofed up a mirror and handed it to her. "Voila!"_

_She looked in the mirror and a horrified look crossed her face. "AHHHHH!" Cosmo had cut off almost all of her hair. "Oh my god! My hair!" she screamed. "Cosmo, why did you cut all of it off? I just wanted the ends trimmed!"_

_He slapped his forehead. "Ohh, you wanted the _ends_ trimmed. I thought you said you wanted _all_ of it trimmed."_

_She grabbed his shirt and pulled his face close to hers. "Put. It. Back," she said through her teeth._

"_Okay, okay, calm down." Luckily they were fairies so they didn't have to wait for it to grow back. He waved his wand and her hair appeared and this time it was in a Mohawk. He handed her the mirror. "Good as new."_

"_Damn it Cosmo!" she exclaimed._

_He laughed. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry." He put back her long curls in the ponytail it was in._

* * *

_A week later Cosmo was home early from his job. Wanda came out of the kitchen from making herself a sandwich. "You're home early," she said._

"_I know, I quit."_

_Her eyes got wide. She flew over to him and put her hands on his shoulders. "You quit? Baby, why did you quit? You said it was your calling in life."_

"_I know, but I realized being a barber isn't my real calling."_

"_So what are you going to do now?"_

_He kissed her. "Honey, I'm going to law school."_

_Wanda raised her eyebrows. "Law school?"_

"_Yup, I was destined to be a lawyer."_

* * *

_After law school, Cosmo was soon presented with his first case and before long he was in Fairy Court arguing the defendants side. Wanda sat in the audience with a few other spectators. She wondered if he was serious about being a lawyer or if this would blow over as well. But whatever he decided to do, she was his wife and she would support him through it._

"_All rise for judge Judy Fairy." Everyone stood (or floated) then sat back down when the judge came in._

"_Alright, let's see here, Marvin Fairydee, you have been accused of robbing from a Mr. Joe Magico. Mr. Magico, state your case."_

"_Well you see, I was in my store on the night of September 3__rd__ and I saw Marvin break in…"_

"_I object!" Cosmo said. _

_Judge Judy looked at him. "You can't do that." She looked back at Mr. Magico. "Please, continue."_

"_So I set off my alarms and called the police," Mr. Magico said. _

"_Right, seems pretty open and shut. Mr. Fairydee, your case."_

"_Let me handle this," Cosmo said to Mr. Fairydee. He looked at the judge. "Judge Judy, my client has rights as a citizen of Fairy World. And he has the right to remain silent," he said slamming his wand on the bench. He flew over to Mr. Magico. "Mr. Joseph Magico…"_

"_It's just Joe, not Joseph," Mr. Magico said. _

"_Oh really, okay then, Mr. _Joe_ Magico. How do you _know_ Marvin Fairydee was robbing your store? How do you _know_ it wasn't another young man in your store with bright orange hair and a crooked wing? Huh? How do you know that? Were you even _there_?"_

_Joe Magico narrowed his eyes at him. "Yes I was there. I have surveillance cameras throughout my store and it was caught on tape."_

"_Role the clip!" Judge Judy said. A video screen appeared and the tape from the surveillance camera was played. It showed Marvin Fairydee coming into the store and putting things in a bag then Mr. Magico came out and set off the alarms._

"_Wow, what's wrong with you? Why rob a store that has cameras in it?" Cosmo said to Marvin Fairydee._

_Marvin glared at him. "You're supposed to be on _my_ side!"_

"_Oh yeah, right," Cosmo said._

"_Mr. Magico, do you have a witness?" Judge Judy asked. _

"_Yes ma'am."_

"_Bring her to the stand."_

"_Over ruled!" Cosmo said._

_Judge Judy put her face in her hand and sighed. "You _can't_ over rule a judge."_

_The witness came to the stand. "I saw that young man come out of the store that night. I was on my way home from my bingo game that night," said the older woman._

_Cosmo flew over to her and put his hands on the witness stand. "Is it also true that night you consumed fifty chocolate bars which is worse than my wife's chocolate obsession? Is it true that last Friday night you were at the casinos in Rio playing the slot machine? And is it also true that when you were 18 you posed for Play Bunny magazine as proven in these pictures right here?" he said holding up an old copy of the magazine. "Well? Answer the question!"_

_The woman snatched the magazine and poofed it away. "That was my past, I'm a changed woman!"_

_Cosmo started flying back over to his client. "No further questions." He turned back to Judge Judy. "Your honor, I'd like to bring out my witness." A thirteen year old boy flew over and sat in the witness stand. "Now young man, tell us what happened that night."_

_The boy pulled out a piece of paper and read from it. "That night I was at home watching Superman. My brother Marvin made us popcorn and we sat in the living rome…rome?"_

_Cosmo looked at the paper. "It's supposed to say _room_," he whispered._

"_Well you wrote rome."_

"_Just keep going."_

_The boy continued to read. "Marvin did nothing wrong. He was with me the whole night. Don't arrest him. He's a good boy."_

"_Good boy," Cosmo said. He flew over to the judge. "Now, are you really going to doubt the words of a child? The children are our future Judge Judy!"_

"_We'll leave that for the jury to decide." After the jury's debate on the case, it was brought back to the judge. The jury finds in favor of the plantiff Mr. Joe Magico. And the defendant Mr. Marvin Fairydee is sentenced to 6 months of fairy prison and community service."_

"_I defend!" Cosmo exclaimed. _

"_The case is over!" the judge said getting extremely annoyed._

_After leaving the court room, Wanda flew over to her husband. "Sorry you lost the case sweetie. I thought you did a good job. You sure had me entertained."_

"_It's alright Wanda. The next one I'll win for sure. I'll be put in the history books as the greatest lawyer in Fairy World."_

* * *

_Not long after that, one night they were sitting on their couch in their pajamas with popcorn watching a movie. "Wanda, I quit being a lawyer today," he said._

"_Why did you quit?" she asked even though she had a good idea of why._

"_It just wasn't my true calling."_

"_So what are you going to do now?" she asked._

_He shrugged. "I don't know, I'll figure it out."_

_After that, they had a few god children. Then, when they got back to Fairy World after making the dodo bird go extinct, Cosmo realized what he wanted to with his life._

"_Wanda, I'm going to be an artist," he told her one day. "It's my…"_

"_It's your true calling in life. You were destined to be an artist. You're going to stick this out just like you did with being the barber and the lawyer," she finished for him._

"_Yeah…how'd you know that?" he asked._

_She just smiled and shrugged deciding to keep his innocence just a bit. "I don't know, lucky guess."_

_Since they'd gotten back, Wanda had also gotten job teaching magic to young fairies who hadn't quite mastered it yet. Surprisingly she liked this job and could see herself doing this when she wasn't god parenting. Near the end of one of her classes, the news was on and she saw a huge sculpture of a monkey soldier._

_The reporter, Fairy Hart came on. "Yes Fairy World, this incredible sculpture was made entirely out of cheese by a Mr. Cosmo Cosma…"_

_Wanda's mouth nearly hit the floor. So this was what Cosmo had been working on for his latest project as an artist. "Oh my god!"_

"_Mrs. Cosma, isn't that your husband?" one of her students asked. _

_A smile crept across her face. "It sure is."_

* * *

_Not long after, on the way home one day, Cosmo told her he was quitting being an artist. "It's just not my true calling," he said._

"_But baby, you were a great artist," she said as they went into their house._

"_I know, but I want to be something else."_

"_Like what?"_

_He shrugged. "I don't know. I'll think of something else eventually."_

_She put her arms around his neck. "I know what your true calling is."_

_He thought for a moment. "Maybe I should be a jail warden."_

_She kissed him. "Your true calling is being my husband."_

_He kissed her back. "That's true. I've been your husband for 250 years. I like this job."_

"_Good." She kissed him once again, then pulled out of his embrace. She started flying upstairs. "I'll be in our bedroom waiting for you to come do your job."_

_As much fun as it was switching from career to career, there was no job in the world like being Wanda's husband. They both had benefits from that and there was nothing like being seduced by his little vixen. He flew upstairs after her hoping that if he worked hard enough that night he'd earn a nice paycheck as a reward._

Timmy looked back and forth at them confused. "I don't get that last part."

"Maybe it's about time we taught him about the wands and the wings, Wanda," Cosmo said.

Wanda shook her head. "No, Timmy's too young and innocent. We'll teach him in a few years."

"Wait, I still don't get it," Timmy said getting frustrated.

"TWERP!" Vicky shouted as the front door slammed open.

"I wish Vicky would fall in a trap door," Timmy said.

A trap door appeared under Vicky and she fell into the basement before she could cause any trouble for him.

* * *

**Judge Judy Fairy is a parody of Judge Judy Sheindlin. And Play Bunny is a parody of Play Boy magazine.**


	12. The Other World's

The Other Worlds

Since Vicky was locked in the basement, Timmy continued sitting on the couch watching TV sharing a plate of cookies he had wished for with Cosmo and Wanda. Another commercial came on for Six Flags where the old man was dancing around the park. They all started laughing at the crazy commercial. "Are there theme parks like that in Fairy World?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah there's lots of them. There's 7 Flags and Butterfinger Park…" Wanda said.

"Hey Wanda, remember when we went to Wacky World?" Cosmo asked.

"Which time?"

Cosmo thought for a moment. "I don't know. But it was when you lost your wand."

"Wanda, why do you always lose your wand?" Timmy asked. The last time she lost it was when they had just become his god parents and Vicky had gotten a hold of it.

Wanda shrugged. "I don't do it on purpose. It just happens."

"Well what's Wacky World?" Timmy asked.

"It's a theme park on Venus," Wanda said.

"I remember this like it was yesterday…" Cosmo said.

_Wacky World was a huge theme park on Venus. Only magical creatures could get there because since it was on Venus, it was extremely hot there. It had huge roller coasters, some went through mountains, dipped through the big pool in the water park, and one even went around a volcano. It had your standard games, but with a twist like shooting flames or throwing fish into a sharks mouth._

_Cosmo and Wanda were sitting on a bench eating soft pretzels and holding there little portable fans. "Is it possible to be this hot?" Wanda asked._

_Cosmo finished off his soft pretzel then said something with his mouth full she couldn't understand. _

"_What?"_

_He swallowed the food. "I know what will cool us off."_

"_What do you have in mind?"_

_He pointed to himself and her. "You and me," he pointed up at the biggest water slide in the park. "Splash Mountain."_

_She smiled. "Race you there." She got up and flew away and Cosmo flew after her and they got there at the same time. They argued a bit about who got there first then got in line fanning themselves off while they waited. 10 minutes later they were at the front of the line and they got on the waterslide. _

"_Keep your hands, feet, and wings inside the boats at all times. Enjoy the ride!" the intercom said. _

_They began the descent to the top of the high waterslide. The two of them laughed nervously and anticipating as they got closer to the top. Finally they dropped down laughing and screaming and getting splashed. They went through loops and then went up another hill. They dropped down again but when they went down, Wanda's wand slipped out of her hand. "Oh no!"_

"_Not oh no Wanda, oh yes!" Cosmo exclaimed. _

"_Cosmo, I dropped my wand," she told him. _

_Cosmo looked over the side of the boat. "Where?" They didn't have time to look anymore because they dropped down into the pool. They came back up, went through another loop, and the ride was over. They got off their waterslide and Wanda led him over to where she dropped her wand. They searched everywhere it could have fallen and even some places it couldn't but never found it. _

_Wanda sat down on a bench and put her face in her hands. "My wand is gone. What am I going to do now?"_

_Cosmo sat next to her and put his arm around her comfortingly. "Don't worry honey, we'll get it back." He looked up and saw a cow carrying a glowing fairy wand. "Cow!"_

_Wanda looked at him confused. "Cosmo, this is no time to be thinking about cheese."_

"_No." He turned her head towards the cow. _

"_That's my wand!" she exclaimed. They got up and flew towards the cow. "Hey, excuse me, wait!" Wanda shouted. The cow seemed to not hear her._

"_Maybe it doesn't speak English," Cosmo said. "Moo! Moo-moo! Moo!"_

"_You speak cow?" she asked_

_He shook his head. "No, but it can't be that hard. Moo, moo-moo!"_

_The cow glanced at them, glared at Cosmo, and continued to fly away. _

"_Maybe I said the wrong thing," Cosmo said. They continued to try to catch up but then it poofed away. _

"_No!" Wanda exclaimed. She stopped flying. "Now my wand really is gone."_

"_Nonsense Wanda. It can't be that hard to find a cow," Cosmo said. He waved his wand and they ended up in a place that very much resembled Fairy World with white clouds, stables, houses, and a Ben & Jerry's ice cream shop on nearly every corner. And cows floating everywhere._

_Wanda looked at the sign. "Dairy World?"_

_Cosmo nodded. "Yup, look at all the cows here. It can't be too hard to find that one."_

"_Well, okay," Wanda said. They flew to the nearest cow they saw. "Excuse me, did you find a fairy wand in Wacky World today?"_

_The cow shook his head. "No, sorry." He flew away._

_They went to another one. "Hey, did you find a wand like this in Wacky World?" he asked holding up his own wand. "But with a pink gem on it?"_

_The cow shook her head. "No."_

_They went on like this flying from cow to cow all over Dairy World asking if they'd seen her wand. Of course, they couldn't cover everywhere, by the end of the day so they stayed in a hotel for the night and continued their search in the morning. The spent the whole day searching for her wand but no one had seen it. _

_That evening they were sitting in an ice cream shop with owls of ice cream in front of them. "I can't believe this, we've asked every cow in Dairy World and they haven't seen it. We couldn't even find the cow from yesterday," Wanda complained. _

"_Maybe the cow isn't here Wanda," Cosmo said. "Maybe we'll just have to go back home and get you a new wand."_

"_But you know how difficult it is wand shopping. It took ages just to find that one." When fairies got new wands they couldn't just pick up the first one they saw. It had to feel right and conform to their personality and the way their magic worked. Not to mention they were expensive._

"_You shouldn't have dropped it," Cosmo said._

"_I didn't mean to," she said looking into her ice cream. _

"_I know," he said holding her hand. "It won't be that bad. We'll find you a new wand. And in the meantime you'll just have to go without one." Fairies could do magic without a wand, but they couldn't do anything complicated and it took a lot more energy._

_Wanda sighed. "I guess."_

"_But Wanda, can we stay here for a few days? I don't think I'll ever be around this much cheese for the rest of my life."_

_Wanda laughed. "Okay, we can stay."_

_They stayed in Dairy World for the rest of the week. Then they checked out of the hotel and prepared to leave. "Ready to go?" Cosmo asked._

"_Yeah, I can't wait until I have another wand," Wanda said._

_Since she couldn't help get them out of there without a wand, he poofed them out of Dairy World. But the place they ended up in wasn't Fairy World. It was covered in hair! Everywhere they turned had blonde hair, brown hair, black hair, cat hair, dog hair, and any other kind of hair you could think of. _

"_Ew," Wanda said cringing trying to brush stray pieces of hair away from her. "I thought you were taking us to home. What is this place?"_

_Cosmo shrugged and looked around. "I think this is Hairy World."_

"_But what happened to going to _Fairy World_?" _

_A short man walked past them but it wasn't any kind of man they'd ever seen. This guy was covered in orange hair. Cosmo flew over to him with Wanda close behind. "Hi, um excuse me, but what have you done with Fairy World?" Cosmo asked._

"_I haven't done nothing to Fairy World," the man said in a Scottish accent. "As far as I know, Fairy World is still down by earth."_

_As long as they were there, Wanda was going to take advantage of their search for her wand. She'd had that thing since she was 3 and she didn't want another one. "Um sir," she said trying to get past the fact that he was covered in hair. "Have you seen a cow pass through here with a wand?"_

_The hairy man looked at her like she was crazy. He looked at Cosmo. "She's your wife?"_

_Cosmo nodded sadly. "Yes, unfortunately she's a little crazy."_

_Wanda slapped his arm in disbelief that he would say that. "Hey! I am not crazy! You were there, you saw the cow!" _

_Cosmo patted her shoulder still going along with his little charade. "It's okay dear."_

"_Cosmo…!"_

"_Good bye," the hairy man said walking away to let Cosmo deal with his crazy wife._

_Cosmo reached down and picked up some of the hair on the ground. "Maybe we should stay here for a little while," he joked. _

_Wanda shook her head quickly. "No way! I'm _not_ staying in a place covered in hair." He dropped the hair on she shoulder and she quickly brushed it off. He picked up more hair and started chasing her around with it. "Ahh! Cosmo, get away from me!"_

_After he finished chasing her around, he poofed them supposedly to Fairy World. But this wasn't Fairy World, this place was scary. It was dark with dead trees, and graveyards, and a haunted house, and bats and black cats. _

"_What is this place?" Wanda said getting scared. _

_Cosmo looked around. "You know, I think I've seen pictures of this place…I just can't place the name." He tried to think of the name of the place._

_Suddenly a werewolf jumped in front of them. "AARRRRGGGHHH!"_

_Wanda jumped behind Cosmo. "AHHH!"_

_Cosmo shook his head apparently not noticing the werewolf trying to scare them. "No, no, it's not AARRRRGGGHHH!" he said imitating the werewolf._

_A vampire came in front of them. "Hello, my children."_

_Wanda was still cowering behind Cosmo. Cosmo still paid no attention to the werewolf and vampire in front of them. "I think its elephant world."_

_The vampire looked at Wanda losing the scary look on his face. "Is he your husband?" he asked pointing to Cosmo._

_Wanda calmed down seeing the perfect opportunity to get back at Cosmo for calling her crazy. "Yes, unfortunately he's a little crazy," she said circling her finger next to her head. _

_The insult seemed to go straight over Cosmo's head. "You know, now I'm leaning more towards Gotham City," he said not paying any attention to the situation in front of him._

_Wanda's shoulders slumped disappointed that he ignored her opportunity for revenge._

"_You're in Scary World!" the vampire exclaimed._

_Cosmo shook his head. "No, it's not scary world."_

_The vampire and werewolf gave up on him and became scary again. "Come my children on a tour of our haunted mansion." He dragged them over to an automated little car at the front of a haunted house. It looked like an amusement park ride._

_Cosmo seemed to actually notice what was going on now. "Hey cool, are we going for a ride?"_

_The vampire pressed a button to start the ride. "Enjoy, if you survive. Hahahaha!"_

_The car went forward and into the haunted mansion. Zombies walked out taking off their heads and swinging axes at them, vampires jumped out and tried to suck their blood, ghost flew this way and that making scary noises, werewolves transformed before their eyes, Frankenstein walked by a few times. Then they saw Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde and a sea monster almost ate them. Dead pirates jumped out of the walls with swords trying to cut their heads off. And a guy wearing a hockey mask with a chain saw swung at them for about 5 minutes. Then zombies started doing the Thriller dance which they found very entertaining but the entertainment factor wore off then they jumped on the car and tried to eat them._

_Finally they came out gripping onto each other tightly, shaking and pale with fear. The vampire was on the outside holding what looked like a brain with crab arms. _

"_AHHHH!" Cosmo waved his wand and they were out of there. "I guess I could have done that earlier," he said once they were to safety._

"_It doesn't matter. We're not going back to Scary World."_

"_That's what that place was called?" Cosmo said just realizing it. "Hmm, makes sense I guess."_

_Wanda looked around. They seemed to be on earth somewhere. "Did you take us to earth now?"_

_Cosmo shrugged. "I don't know. I was trying to go to Fairy World."_

_Wanda rolled her eyes. "God forbid you get lost out here in the universe one day."_

_A man walked past her. "Hello Larry."_

_Wanda looked confused. "My name isn't Larry."_

"_Oh, you must not be from Larry World then."_

"_Larry World?" she repeated. She looked at the big sign and sure enough they were in Larry World. She sighed. "Where the heck is my wand?" she said to herself. She loved her husband dearly but this was getting a little ridiculous. She just wanted to go home. _

"_Maybe we can ask all the Larry's if they've seen your wand," Cosmo suggested._

"_It's a good idea honey, but if it's all the same to you, I'd rather just go home and get a new one," Wanda said. _

_He put his arm around her. "Are you sure?"_

_She nodded. "Yeah, the cow is long gone. We could search the universe for the rest of our lives and probably not find it."_

"_Well, okay," he said. He kissed her then poofed them out of Larry World. Next they were in what looked like a winter wonderland. They were currently near a frozen lake with a bunch of kids and a dog ice skating. Those kids were bundled up for the weather, Cosmo and Wanda stood there shivering in their shorts and thin shirts. "S-s-so d-d-damn c-c-cold," Cosmo said with his teeth chattering. _

"_Hold on. I-I-I th-th-think I c-c-can still take c-c-care of th-th-this." She made big heavy coats and winter clothes appear on them._

"_Not bad for not having a wand," Cosmo said starting to warm up._

"_Thanks. But where are we now?" she asked. She noticed a sign. "Ice Land. Of course."_

"_Wanda look, the cow!" Cosmo exclaimed pointing to the cow on the other side of the ice. He poofed ice skates on them and pulled her across the ice._

_However the shoes he put on her were his size, way too big for her small feet. "Cosmo, these are too big!" she exclaimed. He seemed to not pay attention and just pulled her across the ice with him._

"_Hey, wait, cow!" Cosmo exclaimed. They arrived at the other side of the ice where the cow was._

_The cow glared at him. "What do you want, jerk?"_

_Cosmo was offended. "Well, how rude. You don't even know me."_

"_You called me fat on Venus!" the cow said._

"_Ohh, so that's what that cow language meant," Cosmo said._

"_I told you it's not that simple to speak cow," Wanda said. _

"_I'm really sorry about that. You're really thin. Thinner than Wanda." He regretted that little joke right after he said it. She glared at him with flames blazing in her eyes and she looked like she was about to punch him. "I-I'm just joking snookie. You know I think you're beautiful. More beautiful than a cow…um, more beautiful than anything in the universe," he said nervously. She seemed satisfied after that but the cow still looked insulted. Cosmo shrugged. "Look, she's my wife. Cut me some slack."_

_Wanda turned to the cow. "Look, forget what my husband said. You have my wand."_

"_This is your wand?" the cow asked. "I found it at Wacky World."_

"_I dropped it while I was on Splash Mountain," Wanda explained. "You can tell it's mine because it has the pink gem on the end of it."_

"_Oh, well here you go," the cow said handing it to her. "Sorry about that."_

"_It's okay. Thank you," Wanda said. She felt so much better now that she had her wand in her hand. Without it she felt defenseless but now she had her power back in her hands._

"_Well, I'm off to Dairy World," said the cow. It poofed away._

"_Now that that's over, I guess we can go home now," Wanda said raising her wand to take them home._

_Cosmo lowered her hand. "Hold on."_

"_What now?" she asked. _

_He put his arms around her. "We don't have to go home just yet." He still felt like he had to make up for what he said to her. "Why don't we stay here for a few days honey? Go ice skating, drink some hot chocolate by the fire, and grab a hotel room and do _other things_," he said the last part with a suggestive look._

_She kissed him sensually knowing exactly what he meant. "Sounds like a good idea Cosmo."_

Timmy stared at them with his arms crossed. "Okay, you two are gonna have to end your stories in a way I can understand. What _other things_?"

Cosmo patted Timmy's head. "So young, so innocent."

"And that is why, to this day we rely on me to get us home when we go to different worlds, otherwise we'd end up everywhere but home," Wanda said twirling her wand around.

"Unless I take us back to Ice Land," Cosmo said. He hugged Wanda and kissed her cheek. "Because she loves that place."

She giggled. "After what you did to me there, I sure do love it."

Timmy was confused again. "What did he do to you?"

Before they could give a really awkward answer, Vicky came up from the basement and Cosmo and Wanda turned into fish. "Alright twerp, you are so dead!" She had a chain saw with her.

Fear struck in Timmy's eyes. He leaned down to his fish. "I wish there was a catapult that would make Vicky fly out the window across the city." Wanda and Cosmo raised their wands laughing softly at what was about to happen.

"Stop talking to your fish before I…huh?" Vicky ended up tied up in a catapult and was sent flying out the window across the city. "AHHH!"

* * *

**Butterfinger Park is a parody of Hershey Park. 7 Flags parodies 6 Flags. And the cow and Dary World and Scary World are a reference to an earlier episode. I believe it's the one where Timmy switches places with Cosmo and Wanda and becomes theirfairy god parent. but i can't think of the name.**


	13. Gone

**This is a very sad chapter. i think i cried a bit when i wrote it.**

* * *

Gone

The next day after school Timmy had requested going to Fairy World and with a wave of Cosmo and Wanda's wands they were all there in the middle of the busy Fairy Plaza. They went to the ice cream shop and they each got some ice cream.

The ice cream made Timmy feel like he'd died and gone to heaven. It tasted _way_ better here than it did on earth. "How do they get this to taste so good?"

"Foods in Fairy World have more flavor than on Earth Timmy," Cosmo explained.

"I'm never getting Ben and Jerry's ice cream back home ever again," Timmy said. That stuff couldn't compare to what he was eating right now.

"Did you ever get around to asking your parents about that project Timmy?" Wanda asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I guess I just got caught up in finding out about your lives that I didn't notice," Timmy said.

"When is it due?" Cosmo asked.

"Friday," Timmy replied.

"Friday?" Wanda said. That was only four days away.

"I feel the procrastination game coming on," Cosmo said happily.

Wanda put her face in her hand. "Oh no. Not the procrastination game again. It's almost as bad as the not-study game."

"It's not like I won't get it done. I'll get around to it."

"Eventually," Cosmo finished for him.

Timmy laughed and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, eventually."

Wanda gave Cosmo a disapproving look. "Must you always be a bad influence?"

"I'm not a bad influence, I'm a _fun_ influence." He elbowed her. "You need to lighten up a bit."

Soon they went to a big house and Cosmo pulled out the keys and unlocked the front door.

"What's this?" Timmy asked.

"Our house," Wanda replied. They went inside. The place was beautiful. The door opened to a large hallway and at the end of it was a huge wedding picture. On the right was the living room and the left was the kitchen and dining room and off to the side there was a big staircase with a banister that looked perfect for sliding.

"This place is huge!" Timmy exclaimed. "What are you rich or something?"

Wanda and Cosmo laughed. "Nah, we just expanded the inside a little like we did with the castle," Cosmo said.

"When do you live here though? You're always with me."

"We're not always godparents Timmy. We do take breaks," Cosmo said.

"So like, when you're not godparents you live here?"

"Mostly. Except that time when it was just me," Wanda said as she dusted off the mantle. "Those were some dark days."

"What happened?" Timmy asked. He looked at Cosmo. "You left?"

"No, of course not…well, I didn't want to leave," Cosmo said.

Wanda sat Timmy down on the couch in the living room. "Did you know that dragons are one of the arch enemies of fairies?"

"The other is witches," Cosmo said.

"Why?" Timmy asked.

"Dragons eat fairies," Wanda said. "The last time dragons came to Fairy World was thousands of years ago. And all the fairies had to fight them off the save ourselves. They were about to leave, but some fairies had already been taken away."

_Wanda looked all around her with fear pulsing through her. The dragons were gone. Fairy World was still a mess with toppled buildings and panicked fairies. But that wasn't why she was so afraid. Only one fairy mattered to her, and that fairy wasn't anywhere in sight. "Cosmo!" she screamed. She flew this way and that with a few tears slipping out every now and then. She knew some fairies hadn't been as lucky and had been taken away by the dragons. She hoped with everything she had that he wasn't one of them._

_Later that night, Wanda sat in her and Cosmo's room in their house that night alone. He was gone. She hadn't been able to find him that evening. She was scared. She had no idea where he could possibly be. She was so worried. She looked at the empty place next to her on their bed. The big room felt even bigger and lonelier. She desperately hoped that he would come back the next day._

_But he didn't come back. The next day, or the day after that, or the week after that. She was going out of her mind with worry. When she wasn't crying, she was sitting by the window waiting to see him outside. More days passed, a month. Where was her husband? All she wanted was for him to be home with her, kissing her and holding her and doing the goofy things that he always did that constantly made her laugh._

_As time passed she began to wonder if Cosmo would ever come home to her. She couldn't bring herself to think that he wasn't alive because all that would do was bring on the rush of unstoppable tears. How could she survive without Cosmo? He meant everything to her. She needed him with her right now. She wished that day had never happened. She wished she still had her husband with her. But she wasn't a godchild; she couldn't make wishes and just have them happen in the blink of an eye. _

_A year passed. Wanda still would not give up hope of Cosmo coming back. But the depression still lingered over her. She couldn't enjoy herself the way she used to knowing that Cosmo was out there some where. All of her friends had noticed. She wasn't her usual happy spicy Wanda anymore. All of that was tainted with sadness and pain. _

_She couldn't go a single day without thinking about her husband. Wherever he was, did he still care about her? Was he with someone else? Did he even want to come home?_

_Miraculously another year passed. The days seemed to drag by and she was just floating through them not living. Her heart ached for him every moment of the day. A normal person probably would have accepted the facts that he was dead and would have moved on by now. Not her. She continued to cry herself to sleep every night. She continued to pray that he would one day he would return to her safely. She continued to have hope. But this loneliness pierced through her like a knife shoving through her heart. Their big house had been so empty for so long. She had no one to sleep with. God, what she wouldn't give to feel Cosmo on top of her at night loving her the way only he could. _

_Another year went by. She couldn't help but feel her hope slipping away. Cosmo had been gone three years. Who's to say that he would ever come back? She didn't want to give up on him though. She never would. _

_She dreamed about him every night. She dreamed of being with him again, kissing him, doing the goofy things they used to do and running through the ocean on the beach. But now the dreams were starting to be a little different. It was like he was speaking to her now. _

_She was wearing her long flowing white skirt on the beach and he stood in front of her in his favorite shirt with the monkeys on it. The waves crashed behind them and there were the sounds of seagulls in the background. He glowed in the setting sun and he brushed his hand across her cheek. Tears poured from her eyes as she looked at him. He leaned in to kiss her. "Don't cry snookie. I'll be home as soon as I can."_

_Another time she was on her knees on their bed. She wore her black night gown with the pink lace trim. The lights were off and only candles lit the room. Cosmo was on front of her with his arms around her kissing her. She ran her hands across the warm skin of his chest and arms. He kissed her lips, her cheek, her neck. He slid the strap of her night gown down to kiss lower down her chest. His hand slid up her leg and grabbed her butt. "Cosmo…" she moaned._

_He licked back up her neck and bit her ear making her moan again. "I'll be home as soon as I get out of here baby. Wait for me," he whispered._

_She didn't know if these were dreams or if he was really speaking to her. But she would wait for him, no matter what._

* * *

_One afternoon, her friends dragged her to the spa with them to try to lift her spirits, something that had been very difficult to do since Cosmo left. Sure maybe they could get her to laugh and they enjoy their time together when they had it. But once her mind wasn't preoccupied with anything else, they'd see her slip right back into that depression where her thoughts of Cosmo still lingered. When they were at the spa, she went into the massage room and was surprised to see who the masseuse was. Juandissimo. _

"_Wanda," he kissed her hand. "It's been so long since we've seen each other."_

"_Yeah, it has," she said half heartedly. She wanted nothing to do with Juandissimo right now. As soon as he found out Cosmo was gone he'd try his hardest to win her over and that was the last thing she wanted. That was a road she wasn't willing to go back down._

_He noticed her tone. "What's the matter? Where's that idiot husband of yours?"_

_Wanda felt a flare of anger at the way he insulted Cosmo. "First of all, he's not an idiot. And he's gone."_

"_He left you? My dear, didn't I always tell you a relationship with him would never last…?"_

_Wanda shook her head. "No, he disappeared. I don't know where he is. He's been gone for over 6 years, ever since the dragons came." Tears welled in her eyes as she spoke and she looked away so Juandissimo wouldn't see her cry._

_But he noticed of course. "I'm sorry that's happened Wanda. But have you ever though about moving on. After all that time he's not going to come back. You should find someone else."_

_She shook her head. "I could never be with anyone else but Cosmo. He's going to come back one day."_

"_But what if he doesn't? Who's going to love you?"_

"_I'll have my memories of him." He lifted her chin and placed a long kiss on her lips. She pushed him away. "What the hell are you doing?"_

"_A woman like you deserves so much better Wanda. Cosmo's not coming back. Why don't you get rid of that ring and start over with me?" He came closer to her again. _

_She punched him. "I've been married to Cosmo for 5,000 years and I'm not going to give up on him. And I'm not going to marry you!" She got up and left the room trying her hardest to avoid him the whole time she was there. _

_A lot of time passed since then. Every time she ran into Juandissimo, he continued to try to seduce her and get her to marry him telling her Cosmo was dead and wasn't coming back. She refused. Her heart was for Cosmo and she would never give it to anyone else._

_She continued to have those dreams. Sometimes she would hear his voice during the day when she wasn't sleeping telling her to wait for him and that he'd be home soon. She didn't know if she was going crazy or not. _

_One night she dreamed that she was in the middle of a flower field. She saw Cosmo in the distance and flew towards him. "Cosmo!" she called. She flew as fast as he could but he seemed to be getting farther away. Finally she reached him and she hugged him tightly. "Cosmo! Please come home! I need you!" she cried into his chest._

_They sat down in the grass and he hugged her. "All I want is to come home to you Wanda," he said, his voice thick with sadness. "Wanda, if I don't come back, don't be sad. I want you to smile and laugh like you always do."_

_She looked up at him with tears streaming from her eyes. "How can I be happy if I never see you again?" _

"_Just try to be. Live your life and remember me." He hugged her once again before he faded away. She sat there sobbing once he disappeared._

* * *

_About 8 years since Cosmo's disappearance she went to her father's house. She had gone there a few times since but ever since she and Cosmo got married, they both tried their hardest to avoid their parents since they didn't approve of their relationship. She had gone to Mama Cosma's house too (she still didn't know Wanda and Cosmo were married) and asked where he was only to be rudely kicked out. Her father also still didn't know about her and Cosmo's marriage. _

_That afternoon she was sitting in the living room with him and Blonda was sitting on the arm of the chair with her dainty legs crossed._

"_What's the matter with you Wanda? Why do you look so upset?" Big Daddy asked._

"_I'm fine," Wanda said even though she didn't sound fine at all. Anyone who looked at her could see that she wasn't the fairy she used to be. There was no light in her eyes and she could hardly bring herself to smile anymore. It didn't slip past Big Daddy and he wanted an explanation._

"_Maybe it has something to do with Cosmo," Blonda said with a smirk._

"_Why would it have something to do with Cosmo? She left Cosmo a long time ago," Big Daddy said. "Speaking of that Wanda, you should really consider finding a man. You plan on spending your life alone?"_

_Wanda shook her head not making eye contact with him. "No, of course not."_

_Big Daddy was getting frustrated now. "Alright young lady, something's bothering you and I want to know what it is."_

_Wanda's eyes welled with tears and she finally broke down crying. "Cosmo's gone!" she cried. _

"_Why do you care about Cosmo?"_

"_Daddy we're married!" she exclaimed not having the strength to hold it in anymore. She always made her ring disappear when she went to his house but she waved her wand over her hand and it appeared._

_Big Daddy's eyes flashed with anger. "What the hell? You married Cosmo? What did I tell you about that Wanda…!"_

"_I don't care what you say about Cosmo! I love him and nothing will ever stop me from loving him. We've been married 5,000 years. But…but he disappeared a long time ago and I haven't heard from him since."_

_Big Daddy was absolutely floored by what he was hearing. He was shocked into silence. How had his daughter been leading this secret life behind his back and he didn't even notice._

_Blonda however was not shocked into silence. "If he's been gone so long find someone else. He obviously doesn't want you anymore wherever he is." _

_Wanda shook her head. "I'll never do that to him."_

* * *

_Two years passed and Cosmo was no where to be found. Ten years he had been gone. One day Wanda got a call to come to Big Daddy's house. When she got there she saw him and her sister and Juandissimo. "What's going on?" she asked suspiciously._

"_Your sister had the amazing idea that since Cosmo's gone and you're so depressed, you should marry Juandissimo," Big Daddy said._

"_I don't want to marry him!" Wanda exclaimed with a horrified expression._

"_C'mon Wanda, why turn down this hunk?" Blonda said as she felt Juandissimo's muscles. _

"_You _will_ marry Juandissimo whether you like it or not!" Big Daddy said._

_Wanda wasn't going to marry him no matter what. She left the house and heard them following her. She flew away as fast as she could and lost them. She ended up on the outskirts of the town they lived in. Why was this happening to her? Her husband was gone and now she was being forced to marry a man she didn't love. It was all too much. She had suffered this depression too long. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't, wouldn't live without Cosmo. He had told her in her dreams to wait and if he never came back to live her life and be happy. But she couldn't do that anymore. She had tried so hard but she just couldn't. If Cosmo really was dead then she was going to join him. _

_She went to the convenience store and picked up a jar of pills. Then she went back to where she was outside of town. She struggled to get the cap off with shaking hands. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to do this. She wouldn't stay here and live like this any longer. Her heart had been completely obliterated a long time ago and she was nothing more than the walking dead. Her soul was gone; all she needed to do was take her body away._

_In the distance a green haired fairy appeared. He his heart swelled when he saw the swirly pink hair that had attracted him so long ago. He started flying over to her calling her name. She seemed to not hear him. There was something in her hand. He saw her put something in her mouth. What was she doing? She suddenly started choking. He flew faster starting to get worried. When he reached her she had passed out on the ground. He picked her up. "Wanda! Wanda speak to me!" He saw the jar of pills on the ground. Nearly half of it was gone. He shook his head with tears spilling down his face. "Oh no. No, no, no. Wanda!" He shook her but she didn't move. His first though was to take the rest of the pills and kill himself too. But he had to save her. He flew her as fast as he could to the nearest hospital. It seemed to take forever but finally they told him she was stable again. _

_He sat next to her in the hospital bed holding her hand with tears still streaming down his face. What if Wanda didn't survive? He'd been gone so long trying to get back to her only to come back and find out that his wife had over dosed and was going to die. He still had the pills in his pocket. If the heart rate meter stopped he would down every single one of them and die with her. _

_Soon Wanda's eyes fluttered open. At first she wasn't sure where she was, but then she saw Cosmo. She blinked a few times. Was she dreaming? Cosmo had been gone so long, could this truly be him? "C-Cosmo?"_

"_Wanda!" He kissed her forehead. "What were you thinking?" he exclaimed._

_She felt her eyes well up. "I was thinking that I didn't want to live without you Cosmo," she said softly. "If you were dead, I wanted to be with you."_

_He ran his hand through her long messy pink hair. "I'm so sorry Wanda. I tried to come back but…things happened." He wiped his face. "If I had been too late, if you had…died, I would have died too."_

"_They tried to make me marry Juandissimo," Wanda said. _

"_Who did?" he asked feeling that defensive wall that came up whenever Juandissimo and Wanda were mentioned in the same sentence come up._

"_My father and Blonda. I told them we were married and they said since you were gone I should marry him. I didn't want to so I ran away. An after that…if that was how my life was going to be, I didn't want to live anymore."_

_He ran his hand across her cheek. "Don't worry about that anymore. You're not marrying him; I won't let them make you."_

_She smiled. "Will you lay next to me Cosmo?"_

_He got under the covers and laid next to her. He held her close to him. _

"_Baby, when you were gone, did you ever have these dreams where it seemed like I was talking to you?" Wanda asked. She tried to choose her words carefully not wanting to make him think she had gone crazy._

"_That happened to you too?" he asked surprised._

_She nodded surprised at his answer. "Yeah, it did."_

_He ran his hand through her hair. "Thank god. I thought I was going insane! You were saying like, how much you missed me and you wanted me to come home and that you were waiting for me."_

"_Yeah, you said you missed me and to wait for you. And you said if you didn't come back live my life and be happy…"_

"_And remember me," he finished for her. "I was thinking that. Sometimes, I would imagine I was talking to you and think those things. It always made me feel better to pretend I was talking to you."_

_Wanda put her hand over her mouth in surprise. "I did that too and I would think the things that you said…that's amazing."_

"_I wonder how that happened," Cosmo wondered._

_Wanda thought for a moment. "You know, a while ago I read somewhere that two fairies who have been together for a really long time and have a strong connection eventually develop a telepathy link but I didn't think it was real."_

"_Is it a bad time to ask what telepathy means?" Cosmo asked._

_Wanda smiled. "It means to be able to talk to someone without speaking. Can you hear this?" _I love you_, she thought._

_Cosmo's eyes got wide in shock when he heard the words in his head. "That's the coolest thing ever."_

_Wanda hugged him tightly. "Don't ever leave me again Cosmo."_

"_I'm not leaving you anymore." He nuzzled the side of her head. "I love you snookie."_

_She giggled. "That's why you're better than Juandissimo."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because he would never be as sweet and kind as you are. And he would never call me snookie."_

* * *

_The doctors let Wanda leave that night giving her medicine to take for the next few days to make her feel better. The spent the next day wrapped in each other's arms telling each other what had happened in the time they'd been apart. Cosmo explained how the fairies had been trapped with the dragons and they tried to hide but he'd almost gotten them noticed so they tried to duct tape his mouth. Then they figured out how to escape and they took the long journey back to Fairy World. He said that time must move slower in other galaxies because it seemed like he wasn't gone nearly as long as ten years. _

_The two could barely let go of each other that entire day. A part of them was afraid to let go, they were afraid of even losing sight of each other fearing that they'd disappear. Cosmo had been just as lonely as Wanda had been and he worried the whole time he was gone that something had happened to her as well. He made her promise never to try to commit suicide again and she said as long as he promised never to leave her for so long. _

Timmy sat there looking at them in surprise. "It was really _ten years_?"

Cosmo and Wanda nodded. "Yeah."

"Wow, that's crazy," Timmy said still in disbelief. "You two can really talk to each other in your heads?"

"Yeah," Wanda said. "It works better when it's important or urgent but we can do it whenever we want." _You're so beautiful_. She looked at Cosmo. "Aww Cosmo!" she hugged him tightly.


	14. Big Daddy Knows

**So in the last chapter , Wanda told her father about her marraige to Cosmo. What will happen now?**

* * *

Big Daddy Knows

"So Wanda, you told Big Daddy you were married. What happened when he found out? Did he try to take you away from Cosmo? Was he really mad? Did he disown you?" Timmy asked knowing something had to happen with Big Daddy after he finished destroying Juandissimo.

Wanda laughed. "Slow down sport. Yes, yes, and yes, he did all of that."

"That's mean," Timmy said.

Cosmo crossed his arms. "It was really mean. You'd think after we were apart for ten years he'd cut us some slack but oh no…"

Wanda put her finger over his lips to quiet him. "Anyway, here's what happened."

_The next morning Wanda woke up in a panic. She had a dream that Cosmo was still missing and it seemed so real that she thought he was really gone. But then she saw him sleeping next to her. His green hair was a mess (partially from her hands during the long night they'd had, and partially from sleeping), he snored slightly, and the covers were half off him. She smiled and pulled the covers up a bit and kissed his cheek. Then she put on her silk black robe and went to go take that medicine. _

"_Wanda!" _

_She flew back into the room and found Cosmo sitting up with the same panicked look that she had. She flew over and sat next to him. "You okay?"_

_He hugged her. "I thought you were still gone. And when I didn't see you next to me, I thought for sure…" his voice trailed off not wanting to finish. _

_She ran her hands up and down his back comfortingly. She could tell how shaken up he was. "I'm sorry sweetie. I just went to take that medicine. It's okay, I'm here." She kissed his lips. "You know, I felt the same way when I woke up."_

_He hugged her tightly. "If I ever get separated from you again Wanda…"_

"_I know, it'll be too much to bear," she finished as she ran her shaking hand through his hair._

_Eventually they got out of bed and Wanda made him breakfast (more like lunch though since it was afternoon when they finally decided to get up). Afterwards, they were sitting in the living room still holding each other. Suddenly the doorbell rang. _

"_You gonna get it?" Cosmo asked. _

_Wanda snuggled against his chest. "I don't want to get up. Maybe if we make them wait long enough they'll go away." The doorbell rang again, and again. That's when Wanda sat up. "They're not leaving." She looked at Cosmo who was wearing only his boxers and a white tank top. "Go put some pants on." Cosmo left the room after kissing her cheek and Wanda answered the door. She froze when she saw that it was Big Daddy and Juandissimo. "Wh-What are you doing here?"_

"_Why'd you run away Wanda?" Big Daddy asked. _

_Juandissimo ran his fingers under Wanda's chin. "Yes Wanda, why run away from your sexy fiancé?"_

_Wanda pushed him away and glared at him. "You're not my fiancé…"_

_Big Daddy put his face in his hand. "We're not going over this again Wanda. I'm doing this for you. You really think I want to see my daughter spend her life alone. It's bad enough you were with Cosmo in the first place. How could you do that after all I said to you? That's why now; you're going to have a good man like Juandissimo."_

"_Juandissimo's not a good man..."_

_Juandissimo put his arm over her shoulders. "Listen Wanda, I know some things passed between us all those years ago when we were together. But I'm not that guy anymore? What do you say senorita?"_

"_Why can't you understand that I don't want you anymore? Cosmo…"_

"_Forget Cosmo. He's gone and he's not coming back," Juandissimo said firmly. "Me? I'll never leave you alone the way he did." He leaned towards her to kiss her. _

"_Hands off my wife Juandissimo!" Cosmo exclaimed as he flew over to them. _

_Big Daddy and Juandissimo gasped. "Cosmo!" _

"_What are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead!" Juandissimo exclaimed. _

"_If I was dead, Wanda would be all alone."_

"_And she'd have me."_

"_She doesn't want you! I'm not going to let you take her back and treat her the way you did!"_

"_What could he have possibly done that was so bad?" Big Daddy asked. _

"_Well…" Wanda began._

"_He didn't care about her. All he did was flirt with girls and look at himself in the mirror," Cosmo said pointing an accusing finger at Juandissimo. He looked at Wanda and noticed her looking at the floor. "What's the matter?"_

_Wanda shook her head. "Nothing."_

_Cosmo noticed Juandissimo eyeing the door as if he were about to make a run for it. He looked at Wanda again. "What did he do?" he said in a serious tone. _

_Wanda looked up at him. He looked concerned. She had to tell him. "He hit me."_

_Juandissimo was about to run. Cosmo used to wand and glued his feet to the floor. "When did he hit you?"_

"_It was only twice. Over the summer when we met, and right before I broke up with him."_

"_Why didn't you ever tell me?"_

"_Because I didn't think it mattered. I didn't want to remember it anymore."_

_Big Daddy turned on Juandissimo. "You hit my little girl? And you tried to make me think you should marry her?"_

_Juandissimo looked between them nervously. "I told you, I'm a changed man."_

_Cosmo held his glowing wand at Juandissimo's neck with fire in his eyes. "You want me to believe you've changed? I swear to god I'm gonna make you pay for everything you did to her!" he shouted._

"_Cosmo stop!" Wanda said grabbing his arm._

"_But Wanda, he hurt you. I'm not going to let him get away with that."_

_She ran her and over his comfortingly. "I know how you feel, but you don't need to hurt him for my sake. He's not worth it." _

_Cosmo lowered his wand and unglued Juandissimo's feet. He wanted to hurt him, he truly did. But Wanda didn't want him to and he wouldn't go against what she wanted. Juandissimo couldn't get out the door fast enough but Big Daddy shot him with his wand sending and electric jolt through him. _

"_I hope he doesn't think he'll get past me," Big Daddy said angrily. No one was going to hit his Wanda and get away with it. He looked back at Cosmo and Wanda. He was holding her and saying something in her ear that he couldn't hear. Big Daddy had never realized how protective Cosmo was of her. He was willing to kill this guy for her. He shook the thoughts out of his head. So what if all of that was true? He didn't approve of Cosmo either way. He pointed at them. "Mark my words, I'll get you two apart somehow. Now, I've got to go hurt this bastard." He flew out the door to find Juandissimo._

_Wanda and Cosmo looked at each other after Big Daddy left. "Cat's out of the bag huh?" Wanda said. _

_Cosmo raised his eyebrow. "What cat?"_

_Wanda giggled. "It's just an expression. It means the secret is out."_

"_Oh, yeah I guess it is. Do you think he'll tell my mom?" _

_Wanda shrugged. "I don't know. They don't really know each other well so I don't think so." She hugged him. "It doesn't matter right now. All that matters is we're together again."_

* * *

_In the days following their confrontation with Juandissimo and Big Daddy, Cosmo and Wanda went on as usual nearly forgetting that Big Daddy even knew they were married. They clung together more than anything afraid they would somehow be separated again. They really weren't expecting the call they got a couple weeks later at all._

_They were sitting at the dining room table playing Monopoly._

"_You landed on my railroad. You owe me thirty bucks," Cosmo said with a triumphant smirk._

"_You own the other two railroads, not this one," Wanda pointed out._

"_What, yeah I do." Cosmo looked through the properties he already owned but didn't see that railroad. He narrowed his eyes at Wanda. "Well fine then." After she bought that railroad he rolled the dice and moved ten places. _

"_You owe me $40," Wanda said when he landed on her property._

"_You don't own that," Cosmo said stubbornly._

"_Yeah I do, see?" She held up the card. He handed her the $40. She took her turn and landed on the "go to jail" place. "What?" _

_Cosmo chuckled. "You got that Wanda."_

_She kicked him under the table lightly. "Stop that." She moved to the jail place. Suddenly the phone rang and she went to the kitchen to answer it. "Hello?"_

"_No, I said I want that over there!" Big Daddy exclaimed. "Idiot," he mumbled. "Anyway, hello Wanda."_

_Wanda twisted her hair around her finger nervously. "Hi daddy." She wasn't expecting him to call her. She was afraid of what he'd say now that he knew she married Cosmo._

"_Are you doing anything later dear?" he asked._

"_No…"_

"_Well how about coming over later. I want to talk to you."_

_She didn't want to. She really didn't. She knew what he would say and she didn't want to hear it. But she couldn't help being that obedient little daddy's girl she used to be. "Um, okay."_

"_Alright, bye sweet heart." He hung up the phone._

_She hung it up as well and stood there for a moment not able to move. She had kept this secret form her family for 5,005 years. After all that time there was no telling what her father would say to her. She flew back into the dining room with her husband._

"_Who was on the phone?" Cosmo asked._

"_Big Daddy," she said sitting down._

_Cosmo was also surprised to hear that but he knew he shouldn't be. They both should have known it would happen eventually. "What did he say? Is he mad? Is he coming here?"_

_Wanda shook her head. "No, he asked me to come over there."_

"_When?"_

_She shrugged. "Just sometime today. But let's finish our game first. Whose turn is it?"_

"_I went while you were in there so it's your turn."_

_She raised her eyebrows at him. "How do I know you didn't cheat?"_

_He rubbed her hand. "Wanda, Wanda, Wanda, would I ever cheat?"_

_She smirked. "It wouldn't be the first time."_

"_I didn't cheat, I swear."_

"_Okay then Cosmo." She took her turn then they finished the game. But they were both distracted wondering what Big Daddy would do. When they were finished with the game, they put it away and Wanda prepared to go to her father's house._

_Cosmo noticed how worried she looked and he hugged her. "Do you want me to come with you?"_

_Wanda shook her head. "I don't want him yelling at you too."_

"_I don't want you to face it alone though."_

"_It's okay. I'll be fine." She kissed his lips. She intended for it to be short but he just pulled her in deeper. A few moments later they broke off and he hugged her tightly. _

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too Cosmo." She kissed him once more. "Bye." She flew out the door and went to Big Daddy's house trying to mentally prepare herself. When she got there she felt so weird. She hadn't been to this place in so long, she was surprised she remembered where it was. She rang the doorbell and heard the familiar chime._

_Big Daddy opened the door. "Wanda, glad you're here sweet heart."_

"_Hi daddy," she said. _

"_Come inside hon," he said. _

_She went in and he closed the door behind them. She felt a wave of nostalgia as she came through the door. Being here again kind of made her wish she had a normal life where she could be happily married and come back to visit her family as she pleased. They went into the living room and Big Daddy got her some pink lemonade. It made her happy that he still remembered what her favorite drink was. "So what happened with Juandissimo that day?" she asked curiously._

"_Don't you worry about a thing Wanda, I took care of him. You won't be seeing him for a while, if ever. I just can't believe that fool tried to make me think he was good for you all these years. How come you never told me what he did to you?"_

_Wanda shrugged. "I just didn't think it mattered."_

"_Now Wanda, you know I'll only accept the best for you. Where did you get those earrings? They look nice on you," he asked noticing the diamond hearts dangling from her ears. _

"_Cosmo bought them for me for my birthday a while ago," she said._

"_See, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Why the hell would you marry Cosmo? After I specifically said I didn't want you with him you run off to be with him anyway."_

_She knew this was coming. The pink lemonade was too good to be true. "Daddy…"_

"_I only wanted the best for you Wanda and he's definitely not the best you could have. After everything I told you, you tell me you're moving to freaking Egypt when you really ran off and married that fool. Hell, I'm sitting around for 5,000 years worrying my ass off about you and here you've been sleeping around with Cosmo." He seemed to be making himself angrier as he went on because his voice rose a bit as he spoke._

_Wanda had hardly taken any thought to how she probably made her father feel when she left and she felt guilty now. "Daddy, I'm sorry…"_

"_Hell, he even left you alone for ten years and you still want him…"_

"_That wasn't his fault…!"_

"_Well you know what Wanda; I've got one thing to say to you now. _Break up with him_!"_

"_No!" she exclaimed even surprising herself with the harshness of that one word._

_Big Daddy's eyes flashed. "What? I am your father and you're going to listen what I say. We can either do this the easy way or I can drag you out of that house myself."_

"_No!" she said again. "I love him daddy. Why can't you understand that? I've been with him too long to let him go now. And after we were separated for so long, I can't lose him again."_

"_Don't you want someone better than him Wanda? Don't you want a wealthy good looking man instead of that moron who can't even use his own wand?"_

"_I don't care if he's not super rich. I'm not Blonda, money doesn't matter to me. So what if he makes mistakes sometimes? So what if he's not a genius? He is in _my_ eyes. I'm not going to leave him, you can't make me! I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm an adult now and I'll be with whoever I choose to be with!"_

_Big Daddy was surprised. Wanda had changed since she left. She used to always follow his rules and never disobeyed him. "I'll tell you this one more time Wanda, leave Cosmo."_

_There were literally flames in Big Daddy's eyes. He had that look on that could never be refused. She almost wanted to give in like she used to. But no, she couldn't do that now. She was her own person now and if Big Daddy couldn't understand how much she loved Cosmo then there was nothing she could do about that. "Daddy if you really loved me and if you really wanted the best for me, you'd let me be with Cosmo." She got up and flew out of the house before he could catch her and ignored him calling her._

_When she got back home Cosmo was sitting on the living room floor playing his favorite video game. He paused the game when he heard her come in. "How did it go?"_

"_Not good at all," she said sitting next to him. _

_He pulled her into his arms. "Tell me what happened."_

_She told him everything her father said. "And then I left." She wiped a few tears from her eyes. "You want to tell your mom so we won't have anything to hide?" she joked with a small laugh._

_He shook his head quickly. "No way. She'd find some kind of cage and lock me in it for the rest of my life."_

_She laughed at that. "I'm sorry I told him. If I didn't, we wouldn't have to deal with this."_

_He kissed her. "It's okay. I'm not mad at you."_

_She buried her face in his chest. "Don't let him take me away from you okay?"_

_He hugged her tightly. "Don't worry Wanda. No one is ever going to separate us again."_

* * *

_Big Daddy was determined to get Wanda away from Cosmo. He continued calling her and a few times came to their house but each time she refused. Eventually she just stopped answering his calls all together because she knew what he wanted and she didn't want to hear it anymore. She wanted things to go back to how they were before he found out, just her and Cosmo blissfully living their lives together without a care in the world. Eventually Big Daddy gave up and his calls stopped. Again she felt bad but it was all she could do to get him to stop trying to take her away from her husband. Luckily Mama Cosma still didn't know. Cosmo said she would be way more persistent than Big Daddy was._

_One afternoon, Cosmo sat on the living room couch watching his wife fly back and forth across the house. She looked positively beautiful that day. She had on a yellow camisole and black leggings and she wore the crystal necklace he'd given her many years ago and one pearl earring. However, he did wonder what she was doing. _

_The next time she flew past, he reached out and pulled her into his lap. "What are you doing?"_

"_My earring is missing," she said she said pointing to her ear that didn't have an earring in it. Cosmo waved his wand and her earring appeared in his hand. She looked at him surprised. "You knew where it was?"_

"_I found it on the floor this morning. I guess I just forgot to give it back." He put it back on her. "There, beautiful."_

_Wanda smiled and hugged him. "Thanks Cosmo." She gave him a kiss which she intended to be short but he pulled her back for more. She didn't mind that at all. Their kisses became deeper and more passionate. They gripped onto each other and moans escaped them as the intensity grew. He dipped her onto her back. He wanted to fuck her the way he did last night, hard and passionate. She rolled them over but instead on landing on the couch they fell on the carpet. They laughed for a moment then continued to kiss._

_Then the doorbell rang._

"_Damn it, who is that?" Cosmo said. _

"_I'm trying to kiss my husband you jerk!" she called to the door. They both laughed and she got up to answer it. When she opened it she gasped when she saw the blonde haired form of her twin sister Blonda. _

"_Hi Wanda," she said with a smirk. She looked as beautiful as ever in a flowing knee length white dress, diamond jewelry and a tiara with blue gem stones in it. She was a rich movie star; she could afford all of these luxuries. _

"_What are you doing here?" Wanda asked. She hadn't seen Blonda in ages._

"_I can't say hello to my little sister?"_

_Wanda glared at her. "Don't flatter yourself. I'm older." She knew this wasn't true but she never liked to admit that Blonda was older._

_Blonda put her hands on her hips. "Are we really going to have this conversation Wanda? Now, are you going to let me in?" Wanda stepped aside and let her sister in. Blonda looked around the big house. "Hmm, okay I guess. Not a place I'd consider fit for living though…"_

"_Well, I'm sorry we all can't live in million dollar mansions," Wanda said rolling her eyes._

_Blonda looked at the big framed wedding picture at the end of the hallway. She snickered. "You know, Daddy told me that you married Cosmo. I came over because I didn't believe it. You're not still with him are you?"_

"_Well…" She followed Blonda into the living room and was cut off before she could finish._

_Blonda saw Cosmo sitting on the couch watching TV and she broke down laughing. "Oh my god, he was right! You did marry an idiot!"_

_Wanda glared at her furiously. "Cosmo is not an idiot!" _

_Blonda snickered. "Yeah he is. He left you for all this time and you still chose him over Juandissimo. Ha, wow."_

"_I didn't leave her because I wanted to," Cosmo broke in. _

_Blonda ignored him. "Well, you know, I guess it's one thing you both have in common. "You're both idiots."_

"_Shut up," Wanda said angrily._

"_Daddy's furious you know."_

_Wanda crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. "Yeah, I know. I was hearing it nonstop a few weeks ago."_

_Blonda was still laughing. "I can't believe you kept the secret from him for over 5,000 years. You're horrible not even inviting your own father and sister your wedding." She looked at Cosmo. "Does your mom know? I should tell her."_

"_Don't," Cosmo said firmly. _

"_Blonda…" Wanda said trying to stop her._

_Blonda shrugged. "I'm not going to tell her. Personally I could care less whether she knows or not." She started laughing again. "This is ridiculous Wanda! Why the hell would you want to be with this idiot for 5,000 years? I mean, when daddy told me you moved to Egypt I thought no, but then he said you went missing and I was like not my problem. And then you came to his house all depressed and crying and I was like no freaking _way_, then he told me and I was like no, and now it's like are you kidding me!_ _"_

_Wanda glared at her. "Shut up Blonda!" she exclaimed. She got in her face. "First of all, it was 5,005 years. Second, don't talk about my husband that way. And third, get the hell out of here or else!"_

_Blonda looked at her down her nose. She snorted. "Whatever. I don't need to be here. Rich people like me have better things to do. I'll see you two idiots around." She poofed away. _

_Wanda was seething. "Who does she think she is? Just because she has money doesn't mean she's better than everyone. She has no right to insult you that way. And what's up with the tiara thing? What, does she think she's the queen of the world or something…?"_

_Cosmo flew over to her and put his arms around her. He knew how she got when she was around Blonda. She could have gone on ranting like this all day if he let her. He kissed her neck and she leaned back against him. "I hate her."_

_He kissed her again. "I know."_

"_We need to get out of here. This is getting ridiculous," Wanda said. _

"_We could go back to Earth for a few years," Cosmo said. _

_Wanda smiled. "That's a good idea Cosmo. We haven't had a god child in a long time."_

"_Cool! I had a good idea for once!" he exclaimed happily._

"And then we had Charlie as our god child," Cosmo said.

"But then we got revealed," Wanda said.

Cosmo nodded. "And after him we had Sara."

"But we got revealed," Wanda said again.

"And then it was Liz."

"No first it was Martin. Then it was Liz," Wanda said. "We got revealed both times. But Liz couldn't keep a secret at all, we got revealed after three weeks."

"Patty didn't reveal us," Cosmo said.

"Yup, we had her until she grew up," Wanda said.

"Did you ever talk to Big Daddy again? I mean, before last month," Timmy said since Big Daddy had come to his house last month to get rid of the garbage in his basement.

Wanda nodded. "Yeah, I talked to him occasionally. He still wanted me to leave Cosmo."

Cosmo hugged her. "But she didn't, and that's why I love her."

* * *

**Is Big Daddy finished trying to get Wanda away from Cosmo? Or not?**


	15. You're Not My Father!

**This was originally part of the last chapter but i fuigured it was long enough as it is. The title isn't what it sounds like.**

* * *

You're not my father!

"There has to be someone who was okay with you being together," Timmy said.

Cosmo thought for a moment. "Our friends were and…hmm…"

"My uncle Carmino was," Wanda said.

"Oh yeah. Hey have you talked to him lately?" Cosmo asked.

Wanda nodded. "Yeah, I talked to him last night."

"Oh that's who you were on the phone with?"

Timmy waved his hands in their faces. "Hel-lo! What happened?"

_One evening Cosmo and Wanda had just gotten home from their movie date. They were still laughing about it. It was actually a really bad movie but it was so bad it was hilarious. Just as they took their shoes off (why do fairies wear shoes when they float?) the doorbell rang again. Wanda went to answer it. "Uncle Carmino!" she exclaimed. _

"_Hey, how's my little niece," Carmino said hugging her. "Well you're not little anymore, are you? Where's your husband?"_

"_Hi Carmino!" Cosmo said waving as he flew over._

_Wanda glanced at her uncle nervously. She wondered if Big Daddy sent him here since she wouldn't speak to him anymore. Maybe he was ordered to come here and take her away for him. "So um, what are you doing here?"_

"_Did you bring us presents?" Cosmo asked hopefully._

_Carmino held up a piece of string. "Knock yourself out kid."_

_Cosmo took the string and played with it happily. "Yay! String!"_

_Carmino put his hand on his nieces shoulder. "I understand you've been having some problems with your father."_

_Wanda nodded and twisted her hair around her fingers. "Well yeah. Ever since he found out about me and Cosmo he's been trying to get me to leave him. And every time I tell him I don't want to…he just doesn't understand. And I stopped answering his calls because I just got tired of it."_

"_Well Wanda…"_

"_You're not gonna try and take me away from him are you?" she exclaimed. "Big Daddy sent you here didn't he? Well it's not happening!" _

_Cosmo flew over. "Hey wait a minute! No one's taking my wife away from me!" he said hugging her tightly. _

_Carmino held up his hands. "Hey, hold on you two. I'm not here to break you up. I just came for a visit."_

_Wanda and Cosmo loosened up a bit. "Oh."_

_Carmino ran his hand across Wanda's cheek. "All I want is for my little niece to be happy and if you're happy with each other then that's okay."_

"_Really?" Wanda said with a big smile._

"_Of course. Now I'll go talk to my brother for you. Don't you worry about a thing."_

"So did he convince Big Daddy to stop trying to break you two up?" Timmy asked.

"No," Wanda said.

"Not at all," Cosmo said.

_One afternoon, after the god children they had, Wanda was out at the mall in Fairywood with Blonda. Yes, she couldn't stand her sister, but hanging out with her sometimes helped her blow off some steam. Not that Blonda listened or cared, but Wanda could throw some insults at her sister that made her feel better. _

"_And it's sick. I can't even understand why he doesn't like Cosmo! And he called me the other day…!"_

"_Would you shut up already?" Blonda said looking at her nails. "Are you going to buy anything?"_

"_I already bought what I could afford. Everything is so freaking expensive here and of course you won't buy anything for me. Now, as I was saying…" She continued ranting all the way to Big Daddy's house. "Wait, what are we doing here?"_

"_I told daddy I'd come visit."_

_Wanda shook her head. "Well I'm not going in."_

_Blonda started to open the door. "What is going to do Wanda? Trap you in a butterfly net and force you to leave your husband…"_

_As soon as she said it and they were inside and big butterfly net fell over Wanda. "Ahh!" she exclaimed. She tried to poof herself out but it didn't work of course. She saw Big Daddy fly in. "Daddy, let me out of here!"_

_Big Daddy shook his head. "I'm not letting you out. You've avoided this for over another 100 years but it ends here. I'm not letting you out until you break up with Cosmo."_

_Wanda looked at her sister who was watching the whole thing. She was burning with rage at her sister. "Did you know about this? Is that why you brought me here?"_

_Blonda shook her head. "I didn't know." For once the girl looked sincere and Wanda's rage decreased, at least at her. _

_She turned back to her father. "Daddy, don't do this."_

"_It's for the best Wanda. I want you to be taken care of in life. Not with that fool."_

"_Daddy, I am taken care of. He takes care of me; he loves me, why can't you understand?"_

"_Call me when you can give me the answer I want." Big Daddy flew out of the room and Blonda followed still looking stunned by what had happened but in no way wanted to help her sister. She just wasn't that nice._

_Wanda pulled her cell phone out of her purse and called Cosmo. She got the answering machine from their house and called him on his cell phone. _

"_Hello?" he said. _

"_Cosmo, it's me."_

"_Hey baby. What's up?"_

"_I'm at my father's house. He's got me trapped under a butterfly net. He won't let me out unless I leave you and I'm not going to do that." She didn't get a response. "Cosmo? Cosmo are you still there?"_

_Before she could say anything else Cosmo appeared next to the butterfly net. _

"_Cosmo!" she exclaimed. _

"_Don't worry Wanda. I'll get you out of here." He tried to lift the butterfly net but it was too heavy. "Damn. Either this thing weighs a ton, or I need to start working out more."_

_Big Daddy flew in. "Cosmo, you get away from my daughter!"_

"_No! He's not going anywhere daddy!" Wanda exclaimed. "You've been at this since we were teenagers. Don't you think if I didn't want Cosmo I would have left by now?"_

"_You don't realize it Wanda."_

_Wanda was getting frustrated now. All she wanted was to get out of this accursed butterfly net and go home with her husband. "God damn it daddy!"_

_Big Daddy's eyes got wide at hearing her swear at him. "You watch your mouth!"_

"_I'll say what I want! You don't own me and you don't control me! I'm my own person and I'll be with whoever the hell I want to be with! If you can't at least respect that, you're not my father!"_

_Big Daddy's eyes were blazing. "I didn't raise you to be a rebellion like this. If that's how you feel and you don't want to be my daughter anymore then fine," he said with a surprisingly calm voice. He lifted the butterfly net. "Get out of my house."_

_She raised her wand and poofed away with Cosmo. When they were inside their house and collapsed into her husband and cried. What kind of fairy was she? She had disowned her own father! Well, serves him right since he tried so hard to break up her and Cosmo. Either way, she still felt really bad._

_Cosmo sat her down on the couch and let her cry as he kissed her and comforted her._

"Well anyway, it's getting pretty late Timmy. We should get back to your house before your parents notice you're gone," Wanda said.

"You're right Wanda," Timmy said trying to stop laughing. "Can we take the long way?"

Wanda poofed them to the rainbow bridge and they walked back to earth.


	16. Deep In the Jungles

Deep In The Jungles…

Later that night Timmy was about to go to bed but he still wanted to hear more stories. "Can you tell me a bedtime story?"

"Sure Timmy," Cosmo said. "Deep in the jungles of India, there was a baby who was abandoned and raised by wolves. Then he met a singing bear…"

"Cosmo that's the Jungle Book!"

Cosmo shrugged. "You wanted to hear a bedtime story."

"No, I want to hear a story about you two. A happy story now instead of one where you two are suicidal?"

"We were only suicidal that one time," Wanda said.

Cosmo looked out the window. "Well…"

Wanda looked at him. "You were suicidal another time?"

He shook his head and laughed. "Nah, I'm just joking baby."

Wanda laughed as well. "Okay Timmy, you want to hear about the time we went on a mission in the jungle?"

"Ooh, I like this one!" Cosmo exclaimed.

_During the time Cosmo and Wanda were married, when they weren't fairy god parents, they did a lot of traveling and sightseeing in Fairy World and on Earth. They went to Niagara Falls, the Great Wall of China, the Eiffel Tower in Paris, the Bermuda Triangle (where Cosmo poofed up a sea monster named Fluffy and the Earth people to this day were still afraid of it…) _

"You did that?" Timmy exclaimed in disbelief.

Wanda nodded. "And you know the Grand Canyon?" Timmy nodded. "He did that too."

"You helped me with that one," Cosmo pointed out.

"What happened?" Timmy asked getting really interested.

"Well you see, we found a bomb," Cosmo explained. "And then I set it off and Wanda tried to get rid of it but she dropped it and the Grand Canyon happened."

"And those drawings you see in caves, you'd be surprised how many of those were made by fairies," Wanda said.

"I'm never going to look at the world the same way again," Timmy said.

"Anyway, back to the story," Wanda said.

"Ooh, I love this one!" Cosmo exclaimed.

"Cosmo you said that already," Timmy said.

Cosmo crossed his arms. "Well fine then. Whatever happened to freedom of speech?"

_One summer they went on a safari tour in the jungles of Africa. They were on a big truck with many other fairies and there was a tour guide explaining everything they saw to them from the different animals to how long the rock on the ground had been there._

"_Scientists who specialize in rocks can tell you everything just by looking at a rock. They can tell where it came from, they can tell what it's made of, they can tell how old the Earth is, they can even tell where you were last Tuesday just by looking at a rock," the tour guide said._

"_I wonder if they can tell what color my underwear is by looking at a rock," Cosmo said thoughtfully._

_Wanda laughed as she looked at the guide map. "That would be pretty hilarious."_

_The truck stopped. "We'll take a rest stop here to view the zebras. Remember, don't get too close, they kick," the tour guide said. _

_All of the fairies got off the truck. Wanda snapped pictures as she and Cosmo flew around. "I love earth's animals," she said. "Are zebras white with black striped or black with white stripes?"_

"_That's been up for debate for thousands of years," the tour guide said as she passed by them. "Some think white with black stripes, some think black with white striped but it's still undecided." She flew away._

"_Ooh Wanda, look at the lizard," Cosmo said pointing to the ground. It was a colorful lizard with a long tail._

"_Cool," Wanda said snapping a picture of it. It started to crawl away._

"_I think you scared it." He started following it. "Hey wait Mr. Lizard, come back!" _

_Wanda followed him behind some bushes. "Cosmo, we're going to get lost back here."_

"_Don't worry so much dear," he said. "Aw, he's gone."_

_She smirked. "How do you know it wasn't a girl?"_

_He thought about that for a moment. "Good point. Okay, I guess we can go back now." They flew to where they thought the safari truck was but just ended up with more trees and bushes. They flew this way and that but they couldn't get back._

"_Nice going genius, we're lost," she said frustrated._

"_Don't worry baby, we'll get back." They flew for what seemed like hours but only ended up getting deeper and deeper into the jungle. "Okay, we're lost," Cosmo admitted._

_Wanda put her face in her hands. "I can't die out here! I'm too young! I've got my whole life ahead of me!"_

_Cosmo put his arm around her. "Hey come on, don't be that way. We won't be stuck in here forever. Onward!" He took her hand and they continued flying. He poofed up a long knife as the vegetation got thicker and cut away all the high grass and leaves. Then he saw someone sitting up in a tree. "Let's ask him for help."_

"_What's if it's a human? We can't ask a human for help," Wanda pointed out. They got a little closer and saw that it was in fact a fairy. He seemed like he'd been out here for a long time. His skin was raw from being in the sun, he had on face paint, and he wore a loin cloth and a necklace that seemed to be made of animal bones._

"_You ask him Wanda," Cosmo said fearing that he might be a savage._

"_Hey, um, excuse me," Wanda said as they flew a bit closer. "We're kinda lost. Do you think you can help us?"_

"_I've been out here for 300 years. The only way you young fairies can get out of here is if you find Khan," he said._

"_Genghis Khan?" Wanda asked nervously. From what she'd heard from Chinese legends, Genghis Khan was dangerous._

_The fairy shook his head. "No, just Khan. Thousands of years ago before you two were even born; he wreaked havoc on Fairy World for years. Since he was made public enemy number 1 he's been hiding out in this jungle. The legends say that whoever finds him will immediately be set free from this jungle."_

"_Hey, that's a great idea huh Wanda?" Cosmo said. "We find this Khan guy and bring him to Jorgen, then Jorgen won't hate us anymore and we can get back home."_

_Wanda wasn't half as enthusiastic as he was. "I don't know Cosmo. I don't want to risk my life looking for a crazy fairy."_

"_If you don't go you'll be trapped out here for the rest of your fairy lives and you'll look like me," the fairy in the tree said. He flashed a smile showing his dirty teeth with bugs crawling on them._

_Wanda flinched and gave a small yelp at the sight. She took her husband's hand. "Come on sweet heart; let's go find the crazy fairy."_

_They flew through the jungle for the rest of the day. Wanda looked at the jungle map but unfortunately it didn't have the entire jungle on it so it didn't help much. They flew around until it got too dark then Cosmo poofed up a tent and some hot dogs for them and the next morning they started their journey again. That afternoon Wanda poofed up a boat and they sailed down a river. Cosmo saw something floating in the water. "Hey Wanda?"_

"_Yeah sweet heart?"_

"_Do logs have eyes?"_

_Wanda raised her eyebrows at the weirdness of the question. "Um no."_

"_That one does," he said pointing to something in the water._

_Wanda looked at it and gasped. "That's not a log!" Her scream probably disturbed the alligators and five of them pounced on them. "AHHH!" they screamed. They poofed themselves far away from the river._

_Later they saw what looked like a camp. Maybe there was civilization in this jungle that could help them. Before they could even think of what to do next they were surrounded by tall human men who looked like natives to the jungle. "Who you?" asked one of them in a deep voice._

_Wanda swallowed her fear and spoke. "Um, I'm Wanda, and this is my husband Cosmo. Look you don't know how happy we are to see you. We're trying to find…"_

"_Children should not be out here," the man said thinking they were children because they were so short in comparison._

"_We're not children," Cosmo said. "We're fairies. See the wings? And crowns?"_

"_I don't think you should have told them that honey," Wanda mumbled._

"_Oh."_

_They spoke amongst themselves in some language Cosmo and Wanda couldn't understand. The one who seemed to be their leader turned back to them. "You shall be our dinner!"_

_Wanda and Cosmo's eyes widened in fear. "Isn't that cannibalism?" Cosmo asked._

"_Look, we're just trying to find Khan. Do you know where he is?" Wanda asked desperately._

_The natives grabbed them and they dropped their wands so they couldn't free themselves. They tied their ankles and wrists to sticks and carried them to their camp. _

"_Looks like this is it Wanda," Cosmo said._

_Wanda felt tears in her eyes. "I don't want to be eaten by cannibalistic jungle natives!"_

"_Baby, there's something I want you to know. Binky didn't eat your three foot long chocolate bar, I did. I just told you he did it so you wouldn't be mad at me."_

_Wanda's eyes got wide. "I turned him into a fish for that! You did it?" Her anger faded. They were about to be eaten. She didn't want to die mad at her husband. "It's okay Cosmo. I've had more chocolate since then."_

_The natives put them next to the fire while they prepared it. "If only we had found Khan," Cosmo said._

"_Yeah…" Wanda noticed Cosmo was floating next to her. "Hey, how did you get untied?"_

"_Meet my monkey friend," Cosmo said gesturing to a monkey next to him. "I met him last night and he followed us here. He also got our wands," he said holding up their shining wands._

"_Quick, untie me!" Just as he was about to untie her the natives grabbed the stick she was on and brought her over to the fire. "Cosmo!"_

"_Don't worry Wanda, I'll save you." He thought quickly. He needed a distraction. He turned himself into a hula dancer with a grass skirt and flowers in his hair then stood on top of the building next to them and started hula dancing. "Give me a D! Give me a O! Give me a N! Give me a T! Give me a E! Give me a E! Give me a T! Give me a W! Give me a A! Give me a N! Give me a D! Give me a A! What does that spell? Don't eat Wanda!"_

_He had the native's full attention now. They abandoned Wanda and stared at him either entertained or they were just trying to figure out what the hell his problem was. He continued hula dancing and continued his cheer. "Mon-key sa-ave Wan-da!" he said._

_The monkey (who somehow understood English) untied Wanda who was also staring at her husband in disbelief. She poofed her husband down to her in his normal clothes then poofed them far away from the angry natives who realized they'd just lost their dinner. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she said laughing._

_Cosmo hugged her. "It worked didn't it?" He turned to his monkey friends. "Thanks monkey." He gave him a high five._

_The next day they were flying deep into a cave still looking for Khan. "I hope we find this Khan guy soon. I'm tired of sleeping out here," Wanda said._

"_Hey Wanda, look!" Cosmo said pointing. A big fairy wearing fur pelts with a wand and a sword sheath in his belt was in front of them looking like he was about to angrily pounce on them._

"_AHH!" she screamed. Then she realized he was frozen in a block of ice._

"_You weren't supposed to scream," Cosmo said._

"_Do you think that's Khan?" Wanda asked._

"_Well if the name tag he's wearing with the word Khan on it is any indication, I'm pretty sure he's Khan," Cosmo said. _

_Wanda realized something. "Hey if this is a hot cave in the middle of Africa, how is he frozen in ice?"_

_Cosmo shrugged. "Who cares? Let's just set him free!" He raised his wand. _

"_Cosmo no!" Wanda exclaimed._

_Too late. The ice melted and Khan was free. He started screaming barbarically swinging his sword around. Cosmo and Wanda held each other and screamed. _

_Suddenly the cave seemed to shake and they thought there was an earthquake. "Who freed Khan?" said Jorgen von Strangles voice. Then he noticed Cosmo and Wanda still cowering in fear. "What are you two idiots doing in here and why would you free Khan?" he shouted at them._

"_Um well Jorgen, we were on a safari trip and we got lost," Wanda began._

"_And we ran into this fairy who said that the only way we can get out is if we find Khan," Cosmo continued._

"_And we almost got eaten by alligators and crazy natives," Wanda said._

"_So like, do we get some kind of Nobel peace prize for finding a convicted criminal?" Cosmo asked. _

_Jorgen's face was practically turning purple with anger. "You are the stupidest fairies I've ever met in my life!" he exclaimed. "No one was supposed to find Khan. We put him here for a reason! We put him here so he'd have no way to terrorize Fairy World again. And because of you public enemy #1 is free again!"_

"_Speaking of that, he's getting away," Cosmo said gesturing to Khan who was running out of the cave. Jorgen made a cinderblock fall on his head then poofed him back over to them in anti-magic handcuffs. _

"_I guess the only way we can keep him contained now is in Abracatraz. Why would you think you had to catch this guy to get out of a jungle? You could have just poofed yourselves back home."_

_Cosmo and Wanda glanced at each other feeling extremely stupid. "Why didn't you tell me that Cosmo?" Wanda said. _

"_Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?" Cosmo said._

Timmy was practically rolling on the floor laughing by the time they were finished. "That's probably the funniest thing I've ever heard!"

"Yeah I it's funny now. But when you're faced with that many life or death situations in three days it's not that funny," Wanda said.

Cosmo shook his head. "No it was still pretty funny."

* * *

**I love this chapter**


	17. The Fairy Academy

**Someone got in trouble...**

* * *

The Fairy Academy

The next morning, Timmy was woken up to the sound of a VERY loud rocket lifting off. "AHHH!" he exclaimed falling off the bed. Then there was a loud police siren. Then an elephant. Then a doorbell. And then a high pitched woman's scream. He wondered where all the noise was coming from then saw Cosmo and Wanda in the fishbowl pressing buttons on a box. "What are you two doing?"

"Oh, sorry we woke you up Timmy," Wanda said.

"We're playing with this new sound machine I got," Cosmo said. He pressed the red button and there was the sound of an explosion.

Timmy laughed. "You're gonna wake up the neighbors." He shrugged. "Oh well. Who cares?"

"You don't," Cosmo said.

"Good point." He sat back down on his bed. "Can I hear another story before I go to school."

"You start early don't you?" Wanda said with a laugh.

Timmy shrugged. "Hey, my parents aren't going to stick around long enough to talk to them."

"Wanna hear about the time Wanda blew up Fairy World?" Cosmo asked.

Wanda glared at him. "That wasn't just my fault."

_They were god parenting a kid in Australia. He had wished for an alarm clock that looked like a bomb but wasn't really a bomb. But when Cosmo poof edit up it really was a bomb. Then Wanda pressed the on button thinking it was the on button for the alarm clock. _

_It started beeping. "5 minutes until detonation."_

"_Ah! Get rid of it!" their god kid said. _

"_No problem." Cosmo poofed it away and ended up sending it to Fairy World. _

_They didn't realize it at first, but then they saw an explosion in the sky. Somehow in the middle of their panic and they set Australia on fire. Then their god child accidently revealed them. That's when Jorgen came and took them to the Fairy Council._

_They stood at the defendant bench nervously wondering what would happen to them this time. Everything was still burned and destroyed and the roof was gone since no one had really thought to poof everything back to normal yet. _

"_Cosmo and Wanda, you have destroyed Fairy World and set Australia on fire…" one of the council members began._

"_And on top of that you get yourselves revealed! Like seriously, what the heck? You could _at least_ have kept your god child but oh no…" One of the other council members said. _

"_Seymour, please." He began again. "Anyway, you destroyed Fairy World, set Australia on fire, and got revealed."_

"_Sir, if it's any consolation, you could just poof Fairy World back to normal," Cosmo pointed out. _

"_SILENCE!" They got quiet. "For this, you will not be let off the hook. You will face a punishment."_

"_Community service?" Wanda suggested. _

"_I sentence you to 50 years at the Fairy Academy."_

"_WHAT?" they exclaimed. _

"_Why the Fairy academy?" Wanda said. _

"_I'm really liking the community service idea," Cosmo said. _

"_100 years!"_

"_But…"_

"_We'll make it 150. 200? Or how about you just rot in fairy jail for the rest of your fairy lives? Huh? You like that better?" _

"_Seymour…"_

_Seymour crossed his arms. "100 years at the Fairy Academy."_

"_Enjoy your stay." The council member waved his wand and Cosmo and Wanda were sent to the Fairy Academy._

_Wanda looked around the place. It was big but not very bright and inviting. Fairies in uniforms flew around doing drills. "We have to spend 100 years _here_?"_

_Cosmo put his arms around her. "I was here for a while. It's not that bad."_

_Suddenly Jorgen von Strangle appeared in front of them. "New fairies," he poofed them into uniforms. _

_Wanda looked at the grayish blue uniform. "Can I get mine in pink?"_

"_NO!" Jorgen exclaimed. "Now, you must do wand ups!"_

_Wanda looked at him is disbelief. She hadn't done wand ups since gym class in 9__th__ grade. "Wands up? Are you kidding me?"_

"_Um, Wanda…" Cosmo said trying to keep her out of trouble._

"_You have a problem with wand ups puny fairy?" Jorgen said. _

_Wanda ignored the intimidating look he gave her. "Well, yeah. We just get here and the first thing you tell us to do is wand ups?"_

"_5,000 WAND UPS!" Jorgen exclaimed. He poofed her onto her wand doing wand ups. _

"_Hey, that's not fair. All she did was ask a question," Cosmo said defending his wife. Yes, he was pretty scared of the Fairy Academy drill sergeant but he felt it was instinct to stick up for Wanda. _

"_You too Cosmo. 5,000 WAND UPS!" Jorgen shouted. _

_Cosmo and Wanda did their 5,000 wand ups as quickly as they could before Jorgen made them do more._

* * *

_The living space in the Fairy Academy for fairies under punishment was a big room with narrow beds lined up, much like military living quarters. _

_Cosmo was laying in his bed next to Wanda's looking up at the ceiling. He wasn't able to sleep. He poofed up a watch and saw that it was nearly 1:00 in the morning. It wasn't his fault, he just couldn't help it. He just couldn't sleep without Wanda in his arms. The only time during their marriage that they hadn't slept together was when they were apart all those years ago. The thought made him shudder and he looked over at Wanda making sure she was still there. Yeah, she was still there sleeping with her beautiful pink hair falling over her face. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. He'd never be able to sleep again if he couldn't have her warm body next to him. _

_He got out of bed and bent down next to hers. He watched her for a moment then shook her lightly. "Wanda…Wanda wake up."_

_Wanda's eyes fluttered open. "What's wrong sweetie? Did you have a nightmare?"_

_He shook his head. "I can't fall asleep without you."_

_She smiled then moved over and pulled the covers back. He got in next to her and put his arms around her with a smile on his face. The bed wasn't big, but it was enough. She kissed him gently. "Happy now?"_

"_Very." They snuggled up in each other's arms and fell asleep._

* * *

_Their days at the Fairy Academy were spent doing drills and hard labor. It was much like prison. The food was okay, but it wasn't anything like the food Wanda cooked at home or the food they got from Taco Bell. The younger fairies in training like Cosmo used to be got Fairy Fro-Yo every Friday which they thought was really unfair although they managed to steal some once or twice. They got to watch TV during their meals but it wasn't anything Wanda particularly cared for unless it was Family Guy or Robot Chicken. Cosmo really didn't care as long as he had something to watch on TV._

_One day they were ordered to scrub the floors. Cosmo sighed. "How much longer do we have?"_

_Wanda poofed up the calendar they had been using to count down. "Ugh, 99 years and 335 days."_

"_Damn it."_

_Wanda looked down at her hand which held her wedding ring. "My ring is getting dusty."_

_Cosmo looked at his. "Mine is too."_

_Wanda took hers off. "Let me see it."_

"_Why?" Cosmo said holding his hand defensively. He didn't like taking it off. He wore it so much he felt like it was a part of his hand. _

"_I'm gonna put it away so it doesn't get ruined." He handed it to her and she poofed it away._

"_Where did you put it?"_

"_In our suitcase."_

"_I feel naked without it," he said with a pout._

_Wanda giggled. "So do I."_

"_Hey, I know what we can do to have some fun," he said. _

"_What?"_

"_Sing songs." He started singing a song from Annie. "It's a hard knock life for us."_

_Wanda joined in. "It's a hard knock life for us. No one cares for you a snitch when you're in a…" they paused thinking "orphanage" wasn't fit for the situation. "Fairy Academy! It's a hard knock life." They started laughing then started singing another song. "The sun will come out, tomorrow. Get away the cobwebs and the sorrows, till there's none. When I'm stuck with a day, that's gray, and lonely, I just stick out my chin, and grin, and say…OHHHHHHH!" They broke down laughing again._

_Jorgen poofed next to them. "Stop singing! There's no singing at the Fairy Academy!"_

"_But we sound good in a duet," Wanda said. _

"_Well yeah, you have beautiful voices but NO SINGING!"_

"_I think we should have a karaoke night," Cosmo suggested. _

"_That sounds like fun," Wanda agreed._

"_GET BACK TO WORK!" He poofed away._

"_I wonder if he ever loses his voice from yelling so much," Wanda said._

* * *

_Cosmo had long abandoned his bed at the Fairy Academy to sleep in Wanda's with her. Although they weren't really made for two fairies so one of them sometimes ended up on the floor in the morning. They were laying together one night in the big quiet room not quite sleepy yet. _

_Wanda circled her fingers on Cosmo's arm. "I'm not tired."_

"_Me neither. What time is it?"_

_She picked up her wand off the floor and the time appeared in the star. "12:30." She put her wand back on the floor. On most nights, instead of sleeping the two were making love right about now. That's exactly what she wanted but they couldn't while surrounded by sleeping fairies. If they did, someone would hear them moaning and tell Jorgen who had let them sleep together on the condition that they did not have sex. She kissed her husband and ran her hand down his chest. "When was the last time we made love?"_

"_The night before Fairy World blew up," he said._

"_I want you," she said._

_He could hear the urgency in her voice. He felt the same way. He could barely go two days without taking her. They had been in here for weeks and he was starting to get fidgety during the day. If he had to go 100 years without making love to his wife he wouldn't be able to take it. Suddenly he remembered something and sat up. _

"_What's wrong?" she asked._

"_I just remembered something." He got out of the bed and picked up his wand then pulled her with him. "Come on." They floated quietly out of the room and he led her down the dark hallway which was only lit by his wand. _

_Wanda was looking back and forth nervously. They weren't supposed to be wandering around late at night like this or they'd get in trouble and she wasn't ready for another 5,000 wand ups. "Cosmo, where are we going?"_

"_Hold on. I think it's over here." They turned the corner and they went into a room. I was huge and brightly lit with a huge hot tub in the center and portraits on the walls and candles everywhere. _

_Wanda gasped. "What is this place?"_

"_It's the admins bathroom. When I was here before I went exploring one night and found it."_

_Wanda was surprised. "You remembered where it was?" Knowing Cosmo's short memory she was surprised he remembered something like this. _

_He shrugged. "Sometimes I get really smart for a moment. It's weird." He kissed her neck. "But anyway, we can be _alone_ in here." He flicked his wand and a big fancy bed appeared. _

_Wanda smiled as he felt his lips on her neck and his hands sliding the straps of her night gown down. Words couldn't describe how much she loved her husband. However, actions could._

* * *

_They were sitting down to dinner one night. Not anything great, just chicken wings and overdone vegetables._

_Cosmo sighed. "I'd rather eat your food any day."_

_Wanda pushed her plate aside. "I'd rather eat anything but this." She stared at it for a moment then pulled it back. "Unfortunately I'm starving."_

"_We should break out of here," Cosmo said._

"_You think so?"_

"_Yeah, we've only got 50 years left. They won't notice the difference."_

_Wanda nodded thoughtfully. "I would like to go back to Earth and go to the Bahamas again." The Bahamas was one of her favorite places._

"_And I wanna go to McDonalds," Cosmo said._

"_McDonald's is gross," Wanda said. _

"_I know, but I like their apple pies."_

_Wanda leaned closed to him and lowered her voice. "Maybe tonight, we can try to get out of here. Once everyone is asleep, we'll get our things and try to poof out of the gates."_

_Cosmo nodded. "Good plan."_

_Before they could say anything else, some alarms went off. "Alert! Alert! Fairy trying to leave on the west side!"_

_One of the fairies flew across the room with guards chasing after him. "Get away from me! I don't deserve to be here!"_

"_You're getting another 200 years for this!" exclaimed one of the guards._

_Cosmo and Wanda stared after them until the guards grabbed the guy, cuffed him, then poofed away._

"_Okay, on second thought, let's not try to break out," Wanda said. _

"_Agreed."_

* * *

_It was nearing the end of their time at the Fairy Academy. We find our favorite fairies in the admin bathroom spending some quality time together in celebration. They'd just gotten out the hot tub and were on the bed they always poofed up when they came in there (which was most nights, unless they were just tired from what they were forced to do that day)._

_Cosmo dipped her down onto her back kissing her hungrily. Something about being in hot bubbly water always made him extremely hot for her. _

_Suddenly the door opened and Jorgen got wide eyed at what he had walked in on. "What the hell?"_

_Cosmo and Wanda gasped and quickly covered themselves with the blanket. "Jorgen wha…what are you doing in here?" Wanda said blushing furiously._

"_Well puny fairy, this is the _admin_ bathroom and I am an _admin_ and I wanted to take a bath!"_

"_This late?" Cosmo said. _

"_You two are so in for it. First you're out wandering the halls late at night which is prohibited…"_

"_Actually we just poofed in here," Cosmo pointed out._

"_SILENCE! And you're in the admin bathroom which is strictly off limits…!"_

_Jorgen continued ranting and raving and Wanda happened to glance at the clock on the wall. It was almost midnight meaning it would be the next day and afterwards they would be out of there! _

_Cosmo, it's almost midnight- she said through their telepathy._

_So?_

_In 10 second we'll be able to get out of here- she said poofing their clothes back on them. Cosmo realized she was right. He was about to say something but she stopped him. –Don't say anything okay? Just wait a moment._

_They stared at the clock counting down the seconds while Jorgen continued to rant not noticing a thing. As soon as midnight hit they got up and poofed their bed away. "See ya Jorgen!" Cosmo said. _

"_Hey, you can't leave!"_

"_Yeah we can. It's been 100 years and you have no control over us anymore!" Wanda said triumphantly. _

_Cosmo shook Jorgen's hand. "It's been nice working with you my man. Let's keep in touch huh? Just joking. Peace out!"_

"_Maybe if you had said something earlier we could be here longer for you," Wanda said smirking. "Bye!" they poofed away._

Timmy started laughing. "Hahaha! That's hilarious! Did you go to the Fairy Academy any other times?"

"No, thank goodness," Wanda said gratefully.

Suddenly they heard the bus outside. Timmy ran to the window. "Oh no! I missed the bus!"

"Don't worry Timmy," Wanda said. "We'll get you to school on time."

"And if not, who cares? It's just school," Cosmo said. Wanda glared at him and he poofed a zipper over his mouth. They poofed Timmy into his clothes then Wanda poofed him up a bowl of cereal which he quickly ate. Afterwards they poofed him to school with 5 minutes to spare.


	18. The Celebrity Sister

**You've guessed it! Blonda is in this chapter!**

* * *

The Celebrity Sister

The next morning, Timmy was at school and Cosmo and Wanda were in their fishbowl. They were sitting on the couch eating a bowl of grapes and Wanda was flicking her wand back and forth cleaning. A re-run of last night's Fairytainment Tonight was on the TV.

The host Bob Glimmer flew onto the stage. "Hello Fairy World. Let's hear it for tonight's guest, the beautiful Blonda Fairywinkle!"

Wanda's eyes got wide. "What?"

Blonda flew onto the stage in a purple dress with a big fluffy skirt, six inch heels, and a tiara in her blonde head.

Wanda rolled her eyes. "Look at her. Geez, what's up with the tiara thing? Seriously, she's so stuck up…"

"So Blonda, we want to know, what do you think is the most rewarding part of your fame?" Bob Glimmer asked her.

Blonda snickered. "The money." She hesitated for a moment then put on an innocent face. "I mean, my adoring fans." She waved sweetly out in the audience.

"Was there ever a time you wished you'd chosen the simple life?"

Blonda shook her head. "Of course not Bob. I always _knew_ I was born to be a star. And anyway, I have my dowdy sister Wanda to take care of all that for me." The audience laughed a bit.

"WHAT?" Wanda shouted.

"Can you stop saying that?" Cosmo said massaging his now throbbing ear.

"She said I'm dowdy! On _live_ TV! I am not dowdy!" Wanda yelled angrily. "Who does she think she is?"

Wanda was practically spitting fire. Cosmo turned off the TV before Blonda said something else to make her mad. "Honey calm down. I don't think you're dowdy. Naggy, but not dowdy."

He regretted saying that. "I am not naggy!" she exclaimed.

He took her hand and tried to take back what he said. "You're right dear. I didn't mean to say naggy. I meant, um, beautiful. Beautiful and not naggy."

That seemed to calm her down a bit. She kissed him. "You really think so dear?"

"Of course. Come on. Let's go find Timmy." They poofed to Timmy's school.

Later that day after school Timmy was walking down the school hallway with Chester and AJ with Cosmo and Wanda as his books. They parted outside of school and Timmy started to walk home. "Man this is horrible. My project is due in 2 days and I still can't get my parents to pay enough attention to me to help me."

"Maybe tonight they will…" Cosmo's voice trailed off and he changed his mind. "Yeah, no they won't."

Wanda glared at him for being so un-encouraging. "Don't worry Timmy; I'm sure you'll get to talk to them."

"What were you two doing this morning?" Timmy asked curiously.

"Watching Blonda on TV and Wanda was screaming at the screen," Cosmo replied.

"It's not my fault Blonda thinks she's so good…!" Wanda said still frustrated by her sister.

"You two really hate each other," Timmy said. "How come she never got married. She's famous; she could have anyone she wanted."

"She did get married," Wanda said.

"Four times," Cosmo said.

"What happened?" Timmy asked.

_Blonda had in fact gotten married several times. The only problem was she was so conceited and snobby they never worked out. The day Cosmo and Wanda found out about the first marriage was about 6,00 years ago. Wanda woke up next to Cosmo feeling extremely happy for some reason. Maybe it was just knowing that she had been happily married to the greatest man the universe for so long._

_He woke up as well. "Mmm…monkeys…" he mumbled._

_Wanda giggled. "What?"_

_He rubbed his eyes. "Oh hi honey. I had a dream about monkeys."_

_She laughed again and cuddled up close to him. "Can nights like these get any better?"_

_He smirked. "You know, I don't really remember. Maybe you should remind me what happened last night."_

_She kissed his lips. "I'll gladly do that." She rolled on top of him kissing him to remind him exactly what they did last night._

_Later that morning they finally did decide to get up. They put on their robes and went downstairs for breakfast. Just as Wanda finished cleaning their dishes the doorbell rang. She opened it to see her sister there in a flowing red summer dress and a huge smirk on her face. "Do I really want to know why you have that look on your face?"_

_Blonda held out her hand and there was a HUGE diamond on her finger. "I'm getting married." Wanda broke down laughing. Blonda was confused about why she was laughing. She put her hands on her hips. "What's so funny?" _

_Wanda continued laughing and wiped a tear from her eye. "You're really funny sis. _You_ getting _married_? Hahaha! Man that's a laugh!" _

_Blonda continued to glare at her. "I really am!"_

_Cosmo flew over to them. "Hi Blonda."_

"_Cosmo, I'm getting married," Blonda said wondering whether he would laugh too._

_He bit his lips to keep from laughing. "Um, congratulations. Who's the…lucky guy!" he couldn't hold it in anymore. He joined Wanda laughing._

_Blonda looked back and forth between them still not knowing why they were laughing. "Why the hell are you two morons laughing?"_

_Wanda tried to compose herself enough to answer since it seemed like Cosmo wouldn't pull himself together any time soon. "It's just that, my snobby sister who doesn't care about anyone but herself is getting married and expects it to last. Who'd want to marry you?"_

"_Johnny Glisten."_

_They stopped laughing. "_The_ Johnny Glisten?" Cosmo asked. Johnny Glisten was a world famous Fairywood actor. Figures Blonda would marry someone like that. "Well at least he got you one hell of a rock."_

_Blonda nodded. "Yeah. And you know, I was going to invite you to the wedding. I mean, I am the nicer sister unlike you who didn't invite me. But since you think it's funny…"_

_Wanda shook her head. "No, I mean, we'll come if you want." She giggled. "But it's still kind of funny."_

_Blonda turned away from them. "Ugh, whatever." She flew away and once she did, Wanda and Cosmo broke down laughing again._

_On the day of Blonda's wedding, Cosmo and Wanda sat in the audience of the luxuriously decorated chapel (the REALLY big one where all the celebrities got married). The really sexy Johnny Glisten stood up front and then Blonda walked down the aisle in the hugest sparkeliest wedding dress they'd ever seen. The reception took place in the huge Fairywood ballroom and probably every famous person in Fairy World was there. Eventually the two of them stopped caring about the reception and made a game to see who could get the most autographs by the end of the night. It ended up being a tie._

_One day about three years later, Cosmo and Wanda went to the mall and Cosmo had made her go into the lingerie store and model for him. When they were coming out with their purchases they saw a news stand with Blonda's picture on the front of it. Wanda picked one up. "'Blonda Fairywinkle and Johnny Glisten's million dollar divorce'," she read. She put it down and rolled her eyes. "I knew it wouldn't last."_

"_You think she ruined it?" Cosmo asked. _

_Wanda nodded as they flew down the mall. "Of course she did."_

_Cosmo held her hand. "I'd be pretty pissed off after spending all that money on the wedding too."_

* * *

_500 years later, Blonda came to Cosmo and Wanda in the park. The two were sitting on the bench. They'd just gotten finished god parenting a kid in the Caribbean and had some nice looking tans from it. Their eyes were locked and just as they were leaning in to kiss, Blonda interrupted. _

"_Ugh, I'm so glad I'm not poor and I don't have to hang out here." She wiped some invisible dirt speck off her heeled sandals even though she was floating._

_Wanda and Cosmo's annoyed look was still fixed on her. "What do you want?" Wanda asked. _

_Blonda handed them pieces of paper. "I need you to sign these. Since you're not Fairywood stars they need the permission to use your faces on camera."_

"_For what?" Cosmo asked._

_Blonda rolled her eyes like it was obvious. "My wedding! I'm on the reality show If the Ring Fits."_

"_Is this a real wedding?" Wanda asked as she read over the paper._

"_Of course it's real! I'm getting married to Chris Sparkle. Oh and Wanda, you're going to be my maid of honor. I didn't want to, but Simon Sparklefield says it'll look good on camera. Finished?" She snatched back the signed papers then poofed away._

_Every time they saw Blonda (which was often since Wanda was maid of honor)they were being followed by camera's. They especially got annoyed with her and the camera's when they walked in unexpectedly on Wanda seducing Cosmo on the living room couch. Blonda was constantly acting like a brat saying she wanted this and those decorations weren't right and so and so was fired. And she yelled at her fiancé over and over again which made Cosmo and Wanda feel sorry for him. _

_On the day of the wedding Wanda was in the back with her sister in a fluffy knee length dress. As much as she hated being on this reality show, she had to admit the dress was gorgeous. _

_Blonda was sitting in front of the mirror while the stylist did her hair. "Isn't this wonderful Wanda? It's a thousand times bigger than your wedding was, huh?"_

_Wanda rolled her eyes. "I guess."_

"_Oh you know it was," Blonda said. The door opened and she looked over at it. "What?"_

"_Damon Fairydon brought you flowers miss," said the fairy bringing them in. She handed them to Blonda. _

_Blonda pushed them away. "Get those damn flowers away from me! Damon knows I hate purple lilies! God, why can't he understand it's over? He needs to move the hell on!" she exclaimed making sure the camera got all of it._

_Wanda looked at her sister in disbelief. She couldn't believe this was how she acted in front of a camera and after getting such a nice gift. Luckily she was saved from this drama when Cosmo called her. He'd been checking up on her the past few hours to make sure she was still sane. The cameraman tried to follow her out of the room but she stopped him. "Excuse me, this is a private call."_

_A couple hours later the wedding started. Blonda walked down the aisle in a flowing gown with a long veil and an even longer train that was at least 10 feet long._

_A year later it was on the news that Blonda and Chris Sparkle had divorced._

* * *

_Her next wedding was about 50 years later. No there was no reality show this time, but now the wedding was on the beach and of course there were tons of famous people there. At the reception Simon Sparkelfield pulled Wanda over and they sat down at a table. "I'm loving Blonda's crazy feather lashes. That girl really is a trend setter. That's going to be huge."_

"_Yeah I guess," Wanda said. Did he really call her over here to talk about Blonda's weird eyes?_

"_But let's talk about you Wanda. I think you'd be perfect for show business."_

_Wanda's eyes got wide in surprise. "Me?"_

"_Yeah, of course dear. Sure Blonda's somewhat hotter but you're still a babe. And I saw you on If the Ring Fits, you look perfect on camera. We can get you a job on a new show I'm working on called The Patient List and I think you'd make the perfect star. You'll make millions!"_

_Wanda was extremely surprised. Someone really thought _she_ could act and that _she_ looked good on camera? As flattering as the offer sounded, she wasn't an actor and that wasn't the field she wanted to go in. She was perfectly happy with her life as it was. "Wow, Simon, um, I'm really flattered by this. But I just can't accept."_

"_Why not?"_

"_I've just never seen myself as an actor in Fairywood. I mean I know I can have money and fame and everything, but I just don't think that's the field I want to go into. I'm fine with what I have right now. I'm sorry."_

"_No, no, it's perfectly fine Wanda. I won't make you do it if you don't want to. I'll just have your sister as the star of the Patient List. See you." He got up and flew over to Blonda._

_Wanda felt like she had just turned down something huge. But then Cosmo flew over to her with a piece of cake for them to share. He put a bit of icing on her nose and she knew she would never let fame or money get in the way of their relationship._

_Blonda's marriage lasted a good two years. The next one was a good thousand years later. She wasn't marrying anyone from Fairywood but this guy was a well-respected lawyer. Cosmo and Wanda had a god child this time around and they received the invitation after a pretty wild wish that their god child wouldn't stop growing. The two of them didn't really see the point of going. They knew this marriage wouldn't last just like the rest didn't. But their godchild wanted to see what a fairy wedding was like so on the day of the wedding they were in Fairy World watching Blonda walk down the aisle (again) in a big expensive looking pale blue dress._

_And of course a few years later, it was in the headlines "Winston Fairydee talks about his nasty divorce from Blonda Fairywinkle."_

"If she ever gets married again I'm not coming," Wanda said crossing her arms.

"How rude of you Wanda." They all turned around and saw Blonda floating behind them in knee length red dress and a big hat with a rose on it. "I would have come to your wedding if you had invited me."

"Would you really?" Wanda said not believing her.

Blonda laughed. "Of course not! Why would I waste my time going to your stupid wedding? You probably didn't even have camera coverage."

Wanda threw her hands up exasperatedly. "God you are so selfish! Why did I even waste my time coming to all of your stupid pointless weddings?"

Cosmo tried to step between them. "Now girls…"

"BE QUIET!" they shouted.

"I saw you on Fairytainment Tonight. Where do you get off calling me dowdy and insulting me?" Wanda said angrily.

Blonda put her hands on her hips. "I was just telling the truth. Why would I want to life the boring simple life that you do? At least I have fame and money. What do you have? An idiot husband and a castle in a fishbowl."

"I don't want money and fame! I don't need paparazzi breathing down my neck and money pouring out of my purse to be happy!" Wanda put her fingers on Blonda's shoulder. "Unlike you, you two faced…!"

Blonda slapped her away. "Don't touch me, I'm rich! Do you know how much this tan cost me?"

"Oh my god, you spoiled little…!"

"Hey!" Timmy exclaimed. "Someone's gonna see you out here," he pointed out.

Wanda got out of her sister's face and realized Timmy was right. If someone did see them out there he would be devastated if they got taken away and she would feel extremely bad for it.

Cosmo took her hand. "Come on dear; let's go back to Timmy's house."

Blonda watched them all go. She wondered for the millionth time if Wanda was right, that money and fame didn't matter. She seemed to be perfectly happy without it. When Wanda went home she had her cute little god kid to take care of and a husband who has loved her for thousands of years and will love her for thousands of years more. She loved the men she married but they didn't love her. Or maybe they did but she was just too much of a bitch to realize it. Sometimes she really did wonder if Wanda had the better life.

* * *

**Johnny Glisten is a parody of Johnny Depp, Chris Sparkle is Chris Brown, and The Patient List is a parody of a show on Lifetime called The Client List**


	19. The Love Spell

**Very long chapter**

* * *

The Love Spell

Wanda and Cosmo were in their fishbowl that night and Wanda was looking at a love letter Juandissimo had sent her with a disgusted look on her face. Every once in a while he'd start sending her these mushy love poems. She preferred Cosmo's love poems to his any day. Granted, Cosmo's poetry wasn't all that great, but somehow it made it all the more romantic and she kept every single one of them in a little folder on her bookshelf. Juandissimo's however she tore up and threw away.

"Is he sending you those letters again?" Cosmo asked looking over her shoulder.

She nodded. "Yeah, he is."

"Should I go beat him up?"

Wanda giggled. "No, you don't need to do that honey."

"Cosmo, Wanda," Timmy said as he came into the room.

They came out of the fishbowl. "What is it Timmy?" Wanda asked starting to tear up Juandissimo's love letter.

"What's that?" Timmy asked.

"Just a love letter from Juandissimo," Wanda said. She threw the shreds in the trash.

"At least he never took you away for good," Timmy said picking up his basketball and bouncing it around the room.

Wanda looked away for a moment. "Well…not exactly." She flew over to the window and looked out of it deep in thought.

Cosmo flew over to her knowing exactly why she had that upset look on her face. He lifted her chin. "Don't start this again. What's in the past, stays in the past."

"I know but…"

Cosmo shook his head and put his finger over her lips. "No."

"But…"

"Uh-uh."

"Cosmo…"

"Don't make me kiss you," he said as a threat.

She smiled. "I don't really mind that."

"What are you talking about?" Timmy asked. "Did something really happen with you two?"

"Yeah, something happened," Wanda said.

"It wasn't your fault though," Cosmo said.

"I know, but it still hurts."

_Juadissomo was tired of knowing that Wanda was in love with Cosmo. 7,000 years the two had been married and despite all the women he was with during that time he was still never able to forget the woman that had stolen his heart so long ago. _

_It was true that back when they had been together he hadn't treated her very well. She always told him he was conceited, she wouldn't sleep with him, and he had hit her a few times. But they'd had good times too. He was a changed man now. If he had Wanda, things would be better. _

_Even still, he was tired of it. He wanted Wanda back and he would do anything to get her and he had a plan. One evening he flew to a big pinkish mansion in the middle of Fairy World. It was gigantic with hearts and a big tall gate surrounding it. He rang the doorbell outside the gate and a loud chime rang through. _

"_Who is it?" Cupid asked on the speaker._

"_It's Juandissimo Magnifico."_

"_Do I know you?"_

"_I believe we've met before."_

"_Do you have an appointment?"_

_Juandissimo was started to get a little annoyed. Why couldn't he just let him in? "No."_

"_Are you alone?"_

"_Why does it matter?"_

"_Answer the question!"_

_Juandissimo sighed. "Yes, I'm alone." Cupid stopped talking and he wondered if the fool had decided not to let him in after all. But then the gate started to open and he flew inside. Cupid was standing at the open front door eating a heart shaped box of chocolates. "Oh, I know you! Come inside." _

_Juandissimo followed him inside. "Who got you the candy?"_

"_The woman I was with the other night," Cupid replied. _

_Juandissimo was surprised by that answer. "You have a girlfriend?"_

_Cupid shook his head. "Nah, I'm terrible with steady relationships. Stacey was just a one night thing. Anyway, when you're the fairy of love why should you settle for just one woman when you can have whoever you want?" He sat down on the fluffy couch. "So what can I do for you?"_

_Juandissimo sat down on the opposite couch. "Well I need…"_

"_No."_

"_What?"_

"_I said no."_

"_You don't even know what I was going to ask for!"_

_Cupid waved his hand. "Oh I'm sorry. You see, usually when people come to me and start out with the words 'well, I need' they usually want to ask for a love arrow and I'm not willing to give them out."_

_Juandissimo's spirits fell a little bit. "That's exactly what I was going to ask for."_

_Cupid popped another chocolate into his mouth. "Well then, my answer remains at no."_

"_I'm sure you can make an exception," Juandissimo tried to persuade him._

_Cupid tapped his chin pretending to think. "Hmm well…no."_

_Juandissimo was started to get frustrated again. Geez this guy was stubborn. "Okay, how about you just hear my situation first."_

_Cupid smiled. "Ooh, I just love a good love story. Carry on."_

"_Well, there's this beautiful fairy named Wanda…"_

"_Yes, I know Wanda."_

_Juandissimo narrowed his eyes at him for interrupting. "Well, I dated her for three years in high school and she left me for this idiot Cosmo. They've been married for 7,000 years and she seems to hate me now. So I just need you to use one of those arrows of yours on her…"_

_Cupid held up his hand. "Okay, first of all this was the worst love story I've ever heard."_

_Juandissimo glared at him. "Hey…!"_

"_Second, you can't break up Cosmo and Wanda. They're one of my best projects."_

"_Wait, you put them together?" He was starting to like Cupid less and less._

_Cupid gave him a duh look. "My job is to create love around the world. That includes Fairy World. In some cases people are fated to meet each other and be together as was the case with Cosmo and Wanda. After she left you, I kept an eye on them to make sure they got together. It's part of my job. And third, I only use my arrows to put people in love not out of it. Unless the circumstances see fit, which in your case they don't. Now unless someone were to pay me a huge amount of money for it…"_

_Juandissimo pulled out his wallet. "How much do you want?"_

_Cupid snorted. "More than you have. And anyway, I take my job very seriously and Cosmo and Wanda are some of the last people I would attempt to break up. It would be difficult anyway; their souls are intertwined so tightly, it would take some time to untie them completely." He looked into his heart shaped box and frowned. "Darn it, no more."_

"_What do I have to do to get you to break them up and get Wanda with me?"_

_Cupid gave him an annoyed look. "Did you listen to anything I just said?" He looked at the clock. "Crap, I'm going to be late." He got up off the couch and poofed himself into a nicer looking suit. "I've got a date with Stacey."_

"_I thought you said she was a one night thing?"_

_Cupid shrugged. "She was hot. And she might be a three night thing if I want her to be." He put a breath mint in his mouth. "Security will let you out. Don't touch anything. See ya." In the blink of an eye, he was gone._

_Maybe Cupid wouldn't break Cosmo and Wanda up but he would. If he could just get to those arrows. He silently flew around trying to find them avoiding the security as they passed. Finally he found a huge room and in the center sitting on a pedestal were glowing golden arrows. But the downside was they were guarded by vicious looking birds. They flew towards him and he thought fast and threw some bird seed out of the room. _

_Surprisingly they fell for it and he flew towards the arrows. On another pedestal near them was a huge book of love spells. He flipped through the pages. There were spells for everlasting love, spells for one night stands (these must have been the ones he used for himself). Then he found a break up spell. He heard the birds starting to come back. He picked up the arrows and as soon as he did an alarm went off. The birds were coming back and so were security guards. He grabbed the spell book and arrows and poofed away._

* * *

_Cosmo and Wanda had gone out for a romantic dinner that night. __They were floating down the dark streets of Fairy World hand in hand. He took her hand and twirled her around. "Did I tell you how beautiful you are tonight?" _

_Wanda smiled and blushed. "You could stand to mention it again."_

_He leaned close to her face. "You're beautiful," he whispered. _

_She giggled and kissed his lips. They continued flying down the street and suddenly she felt something shoot her in the back. She froze and time seemed to stop. She looked to see where it came from and saw Juandissimo behind her. Her eyes locked on him. She suddenly felt an overwhelming love for him. She forgot what she was doing and all she cared about at that moment was him. "Juandissimo," she whispered._

_Cosmo looked at her. "Where's Juandissimo? If he's trying to take you away from me again, I swear…"_

_Suddenly she flew away from him and into Juandissimo's arms. "Juandissimo!" she exclaimed. _

_Cosmo was confused. Why the heck was she running to Juandissimo? _

_Juandissimo kissed her. "Nice to see you again my love."_

_That made the rage start inside Cosmo. How dare he kiss his wife that way! He flew over to them and pulled her out of Juandissimo's arms pushing him forcefully back. "Get away from her!"_

_Wanda glared at Cosmo. "Get off me!" she said pushing him back the same way he did to Juandissimo. _

_Cosmo was very confused now. Why was his wife doing this to him? She had always said she hated Juandissimo, why was she defending him? "Wanda, come here sweet heart. Let's go home."_

_She stared at his outstretched hand. "Why would I want to go home with you?"_

"_Because you're my wife…"_

_She glared at him. "No I'm not. I love Juandissimo."_

_Cosmo's eyes got wide. Those words hurt. He figured she was just sick or something from the food. Anything but in love with Juandissimo. He put his hand on her forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"_

_Wanda pushed him away again. "Stop that."_

"_But…"_

"_Wanda has the right to go with whoever she wants. She should choose," Juandissimo said smugly. _

_Wanda grabbed his arm and looked at him dreamily. "And I choose you."_

_Juandissimo smirked. "Then it's settled. Come on my dear."_

_Cosmo stepped in front of them. "Hey wait a minute! She's my wife; you can't just take her away like that."_

"_I can go with whoever I want to go with and I don't want you," Wanda said. She turned back to Juandissimo with that loving look in her eyes. "Come on Juandissimo." They poofed away._

_Cosmo stared at where they left dumbfounded. What had happened to his wife all of a sudden? She hated Juandissimo, why would she want to go with him? He knew for sure he wasn't going to let Juandissimo take Wanda away from him._

* * *

_One evening Cosmo was walking through the park sadly with his hands in his pockets. He still couldn't get Wanda to come back with him. He'd tried again and again but no matter how many times he tried to persuade her or just drag her home with him she refused him and went back to Juandissimo. He didn't understand. Why didn't she want him anymore? What had he done to make her hate him all of a sudden? He went over the night's conversation over and over again and couldn't think of a single wrong thing he had said. _

_Suddenly he heard what sounded like moans. He turned to go in the other direction. Some fairy couple probably thought they were alone and were trying a quick romp in the park._

"_Juandissimo."_

_He froze. That was Wanda's voice. He flew over and saw the muscular fairy on top of her with his shirt off kissing her and taking her clothes off. He gasped at the scene. He felt like he'd just been stabbed with a knife. How could Wanda make love to this guy? She had promised him she would only do that with him and here she was with his enemy! He punched Juandissimo. "Get the hell off my wife!" he shouted continuing to hit him. _

_Wanda pushed him off. "Stop it!" she yelled at him. "What is the matter with you?"_

"_He was trying to make love with you," Cosmo said angrily with hurt tears streaming down his face. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Wanda, why would you do this with him? You only promised your love was for me!" He handed her her yellow shirt. "Here, put this on. Don't let him see you this way. You need to come home with me."_

"_Why can't you get it through your head you idiot! I love Juandissimo. He's mine. Why the hell should I love you? What have you done for me?"_

"_I've loved you for 7,000 years, that's what I've done!" Cosmo exclaimed angrily. "Don't throw it all away and leave me for him!"_

_Juandissimo pushed him off Wanda. "Stay away from my woman stupid."_

_Cosmo pushed him back furiously. He was hurt beyond belief and angry and all he wanted was for Wanda to come home and wake him up from this terrible nightmare. "She's my woman! You stay away from her!"_

"_She doesn't want you, you idiot!"_

_Wanda ran her hands down Juandissimo's chest. "Baby let's get out of here," she said with a sultry look._

_He ran his hand across her cheek. "I'll love you harder than anything my dear."_

"_Wanda, don't do this," Cosmo practically begged. He felt like he'd collapse in sadness right there. _

_Wanda locked eyes with him. For a short moment she felt bad seeing him there with tears streaming down his face looking like she'd just hit him or something. But then she shook it off. She didn't know why he kept pursuing her like this but she felt nothing for him. She turned back to Juandissimo and they left together._

* * *

_Wanda was in Juandissimo's house a few days later wearing only a long silky robe that he had gotten for her. She was truly, madly, and deeply in love with him. He did everything for her. He bought her whatever she wanted. He had sex with her. Not to mention he was incredibly sexy. She was so happy with him._

_But she felt something in the back of her mind that told her something was wrong. This green haired man, Cosmo, who kept coming to find her and get her to be with him. Almost every day he was be at their door or would find them somewhere when they went out and try to convince her she was his wife. She didn't remember being married to him. It actually annoyed her that he wouldn't leave her alone. _

_Even after all her time with Juandissimo, she still felt some kind of connection to Cosmo. She didn't know what it was, but she felt like he was a part of her life somehow, she just couldn't remember. She would lie awake at night thinking about him, what it would be like to touch him and kiss him. But then Juandissimo would kiss her and she'd forget all about him. _

_She felt like something was seriously wrong with her life. _

_Juandissimo came into the room and kissed her. "Hey my dear."_

"_Hi hon," she said halfheartedly. _

"_What's the matter?" he asked. _

"_I just…I feel like something's wrong," she admitted. _

"_What do you mean?" he asked kind of worried that the spell was wearing off._

"_That Cosmo guy…who is he?"_

"_Didn't I tell you not to talk about him?" he said turning away from her not wanting to answer. _

_She flew around to face him. "I know but…I just feel like I know him. Why has he been pursuing me like this?"_

"_It doesn't matter Wanda. He's nothing to you. All he is is just desperate." _

"_But, I want to go see him."_

_Juandissimo's eyes flashed. "What?" he smacked her across her face making her stumble to the floor._

"_Ah!" She was on her knees holding her burning face with tears falling from her eyes. He'd hit her before. But she didn't think anything of it. He loved her; he didn't mean to do these things._

_He pulled her up and held her shoulders. "What was that now?"_

_She shook her head quickly. "Nothing, I didn't say anything about him," she said trying to control her tears and ignore the burning on her face. She put her hands on his shoulders and smiled. "I love you Juandissimo. You know that."_

_He pushed her up against the wall and kissed her neck. "That's right Wanda."_

* * *

_Cosmo had gone to Juandissimo's house to attempt yet again to get Wanda back. He was never going to give up on her. He'd try for the rest of his life if he had to. He looked through the window and froze when he saw what was going on. He saw Juandissimo smack her in her face. When he pulled her up she was crying and she looked afraid and the smile on her face looked forced like she was begging for his forgiveness. _

_Cosmo was angry beyond anything. Juandissimo had _hit_ his wife. He wouldn't stand for that. He burst through the door, pulled him off her and hit him. "How dare you? You fucking asshole! How dare you lay your hands on her that way!" he shouted. _

"_Get the hell off me!" Juandissimo said. _

"_Who the hell do you think you are? Damn you to hell for hurting Wanda like that!"_

"_Leave him alone!" Wanda said to him. _

"_No! I'm not going to let him do this to you." He put his hands on her shoulders. Dried tears stained her face and her cheek was red. It fueled the anger in him even more. "What else has he done to you?"_

_Wanda looked away. He'd hit her many times before but she wasn't going to tell Cosmo that. "It doesn't matter."_

_He could see the pain and confusion on her face. It made his heart ache even more to see her like that. "Wanda I love you. I can't let you stay here with him like this."_

_Juandissimo got between them. "You don't love her! I'm tired of you trying to tell her that."_

_Cosmo glared at him. "Oh really? When she was with me I would never dream of hurting her the way you do. I treated her like she deserved, like the queen she is. How could you love her? Do you know anything about her? You don't know that her favorite food is chocolate. Or that she likes romance and comedy movies. Or how passionate she is in anything she does."_

_Juandissimo rolled his eyes. "Why does that matter?"_

"_It matters a lot."_

_Wanda looked at Cosmo for a moment. Now she was really starting to feel something for him. She felt like he should be a part of her life but she just didn't know how. Juandissimo had never said those things. He never knew those things about her. She suddenly felt his arms around her. _

"_You don't want this asshole do you baby?" he said softly in her ear._

_But yet she loved him. She couldn't just leave him. She kissed him. "Of course not my love."_

_Cosmo felt like he'd been slapped. That was what she always called him. _

"_Get the hell out of here." Juandissimo waved his wand and poofed him away._

* * *

_Cosmo sat on the couch alone in his and Wanda's house. He'd been alone like this for nearly 3 weeks and he didn't know how much more he could take. He hadn't slept alone since he was separated from her such a long time ago. Knowing that she was with Juandissimo made it even worse. He was about to change the channel from the news but froze when he saw something interesting. _

"_Cupid's magic love arrows have been gone for nearly three weeks now. He says that he came home one night and saw that they were gone from his house along with his spell book…"_

_He changed the channel so some cartoons. But then he froze. Cupid's love arrows were taken? He thought about that for a moment. Suddenly it all made sense. He had been trying to figure it out all this time but couldn't think of anything. Now he realized Juandissimo must have stolen Cupid's arrows. He poofed himself dressed and went to Cupids house. _

_Then he stopped in front of the large gates and pressed the doorbell and heard the chime._

"_Who is it?" Cupid said on the speaker._

"_Cosmo."_

"_Do I know you?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Are you alone?"_

"_Yes."_

_There was a pause and the gates opened. He went through the open front door and down the huge sparkling hallway in Cupid's mansion. Then he saw Cupid leaning against the white stair railing. "Long time no see Cosmo. What can I do for you?" _

"_I heard your arrows got stolen," Cosmo said. _

_Cupid nodded and flew gracefully down the stairs. "Yeah they've been stolen. Damn whoever did it too. I swear I've got to get better security around here. Where's your wife?"_

_Cosmo sighed and sat down on the couch. "That's why I'm here. She's with Juandissimo. She says she loves him now all of a sudden."_

"_He stole my love arrows!" Cupid said. He crossed his arms angrily. "He was in here that night asking me to use them on Wanda and I told him I wouldn't do it. When I left, I told him not to touch anything either, he took them. I knew it was him all along. I got detectives in here and the bastard didn't leave any evidence. And apparently I can't press charges if there's no evidence." He chuckled evilly. "I swear I'm going to file the biggest lawsuit money can buy…"_

"_So can you get Wanda back?" he asked cutting him off from his little rant._

"_If I had the freaking arrows I could!" Cupid exclaimed. "Geez, do you pay attention at all?" He pulled out his wand. "This isn't as strong as an arrow but maybe it'll do…"_

"_How do you know it'll work?"_

"_Do you realize how tightly your souls are locked together? You can't break that thing with a chain saw. She hasn't forgotten about you. She's still thinking about you, she's just confused. As soon as I shoot her with this the spell with break easily and she'll be back." He was about to leave and saw Cosmo still sitting there. "Well come on!"_

_The left the house and went to find Juandissimo and Wanda. They were about to go into Juandissimo's house again. Cupid and Cosmo were behind a bush watching them. Cupid poofed up a bow to shoot his wand with. "Watch and learn." He pulled it back and hit Wanda spot on._

_Wanda froze for a moment. Her mind suddenly came back. All of her love for Juandissimo was gone. She saw her hand in his and pulled it back. What was she doing with him?_

"_Wanda!" Cosmo called to her._

_She turned around. "Cosmo?" Then she remembered. The cruel things she'd said to Cosmo. She'd…she'd had sex with Juandissimo! She fell to her knees and cried hard. She was a cheater. How could she ever do this to her husband?_

_Cosmo flew over and hugged her tightly. "Shh, it's okay Wanda. It's okay."_

_She gripped onto him tightly as if she would disappear if she let go. "I'm s-sorry Cosmo. I-I'm so sorry," she sobbed. _

_Cupid got in Juandissimo's face angrily. "And you, you son of a bitch! Give me back my arrows!"_

_Juandissimo put on an innocent face. "I don't have your arrows."_

_Cupid snapped his fingers. "Guards!" he shouted. Huge guards came out from behind the bushes. "Will you give me my arrows _now_?" Juandissimo poofed up the golden arrows. Cupid crossed his arms and waited. "And my spell book." Juandissimo gave him the spell book as well. He got back in his face. "God damn you! I told you not to touch anything. When I say anything, that means anything! Damn it, I told you, you couldn't break them up! What the hell is the matter with you, you…?"_

_Juandissimo held up his hands. "Now Cupid, my good best friend Cupid, I'm sure there's a way we can get around this and just put everything behind us, right?"_

_Cupid narrowed his eyes at him. "Winston," he called._

_A very important looking fairy in a suit appeared. Juandissimo nodded to him. "Hello Winston," he said kind of nervously._

"_Juandissimo Magnifico, you're being sued for one million dollars for stealing the magical bow and arrow of Cupid."_

_Magic proof handcuffs appeared on Juandissimo. "No! I'm too sexy for prison!" All three of them disappeared._

* * *

_Cosmo took Wanda home and they sat on the couch while she continued to cry into his shoulder. How could she have done this? All of those things she'd said to Cosmo, it was cruel. All of the feelings she'd had for Juandissimo, it seemed so real. It seemed so right. She felt terrible for it. "Cosmo I'm sorry. I was so terrible to you."_

_He continued hugging her and comforting her. "I forgive you Wanda." _

"_How can you after everything I've done?"_

"_I love you Wanda. I'm just glad you're still with me."_

_She hugged him tightly grateful for him._

_Over the next few days the guilt haunted Wanda like nothing else. She couldn't get over the way she had felt about him. How she'd kiss him and massage his big muscles and stripped for him at night and his magical touch. She hated it. She hated remembering it, she hated that she had liked it, she hated that she had wanted him more than her husband. It made her feel dirty. Those were things she'd only promised she'd do with Cosmo. On their wedding day she had vowed that he was the only man she loved, the only man she would ever love. She remembered the first time she had completely given herself to him and how special it had been for both of them and all the other times they'd made love. Cosmo was her husband, not him. She could have resisted. She could have told Juandissimo to get the hell away from her that night and went home with Cosmo for their romantic night like they had planned. Why hadn't she had that kind of will power?_

_Cosmo found her sitting on the couch one night with her head on her knees next to the table lamp. He knew she hadn't gotten over her guilt. He could tell in the way she looked at him and held him. She never told him any of this, she probably didn't want to hurt his feelings but he knew her. Sometimes he wondered if the feelings for Juandissimo still lingered and she wanted to go back to him. Remembering her with Juandissimo hurt. Every kiss she gave him stung. Remembering Juandissimo hitting her angered him. Remembering the image of him on top of her in the park was the worst. The fact that he'd almost lost her forever brought him near tears every time he thought about it. Which was why he didn't think about it. He tried his hardest to put it out of his mind and tried to forget completely. All he wanted was for them to be happy together again. Why couldn't she do the same?_

_He flew over and sat next to her. "You okay?"_

_She nodded but didn't look up. "Yes."_

_He put his arms around her not believing it for a second. "You look like you're about to cry. Tell me what's wrong."_

_A tear slipped down her cheek. "I just can't forget about what I did to you."_

_He wiped her face. "But I forgave you. It doesn't matter anymore."_

"_It matters to me Cosmo. I promised you I would only do these things with you. You're my husband."_

"_But Wanda, it was a love spell. It wasn't your fault. You didn't know what you were doing."_

_More tears rolled down her face. "But I _slept_ with him Cosmo. I cheated on you. You're the only man I ever wanted to have sex with and now he's seen me that way. Doesn't that matter to you at all?"_

_He sighed. "Yeah, it matters. When I saw you with him it was like you took a knife and stabbed me. I'd sit in our room at night crying because you didn't want to come back to me. It hurts every time I think about it."_

_It made her even sadder that she had made him feel that way. "Then why would you want to be with me if I made you feel that way?"_

_He held her hand. "Wanda, you were under a spell. I can't be mad at you if it was just a spell. It wasn't your fault."_

_Wanda still couldn't forgive herself. "But everything I felt for him, it seemed so real."_

_He paused for a moment. "Do you still think about him Wanda? Do you still…have feelings for him?"_

_Wanda looked at him and quickly shook her head. "No, of course not Cosmo. I still love you as much as I always have. It's just…the way I've betrayed you…"_

_He hugged her tightly wishing there was some way he could get her to forgive herself. "Please Wanda; I don't want you to feel this way. I don't want you to beat yourself up all the time for this. I can't be completely happy if you're not."_

_Wanda smiled against his chest. He seemed so sincere in his words. She knew he truly did love her. She still didn't know why, but she accepted it. She sat up and looked at him. "Maybe with time I can."_

"_Will you start now?"_

_She smiled. "Yes. I'll do it for you."_

_They kissed passionately for a few moments. He wiped the tears from her face and noticed the bruise from when Jaundissimo back slapped her again the day before they got back together was gone. "Your face is cleared up again."_

_She rubbed her fingers across the spot and winced at the memories of him abusing her. He would constantly do this, but she had been so smitten with him she would crawl right back to him begging his forgiveness with unchanged feelings. _

"_I should have killed him for what he did to you. And I should have taken you with me that day no matter what you said. Then you wouldn't have gotten hurt again."_

_She put her hands on his shoulders. "Don't worry about it too much my love. I know you'll never let him hurt me again."_

"_If he even tries to touch you, don't stop me from blowing him into the sun."_

_Wanda laughed then kissed him. He leaned back on the couch and she rested her head on his shoulder. _

"_You want to go to bed dear?" he asked. _

_She nodded. "Sure."_

_He smiled and hugged her then picked her up and flew them to their bedroom. Within moments the two were asleep with smiles on their faces._

Timmy was surprised by that. He always thought Juandissimo was just around trying to steal Wanda. He never thought anything like that happened. "Wow, he's a jerk."

"And that's exactly why we hate him so much. But he keeps trying to find me and make me his and I just don't want to be anymore because he's such a…"

Cosmo put his hand over her mouth. "Hey, there's a kid in here."

Wanda sighed. "The point is, we hate him for that."

"Yup, a big stupid jerk," Cosmo said.

She felt him put his hand in hers. He still didn't know about the abortion she had afterwards. 3 weeks later she found out she was pregnant and it wasn't Cosmo's. She was so ashamed and it took all she had not to cry in front of him. She scheduled an abortion before she could start showing and told him she was going out with a friend that day. Of course Juandissimo never found out and if Cosmo had known about it he would have been devastated and it would have ruined their marriage. She still felt so guilty afterwards but tried her hardest not to show it around him. The whole thing still haunted her to this day. He didn't know about it and he would never know.

* * *

**Wow, that ending was quite a shocker huh? Wanda's just full of secrets. Will Cosmo ever find out about her once being pregnant with Juandissimo's child?**

**I love writing for Cupid by the way. He's the fairy of love but he's such a money hungry jerk.**


	20. On The Wild Side

On the Wild Side

Timmy walked down the sidewalk on his way to school. He woke up late that day again so he missed the bus. Thankfully he wouldn't be late if he walked fast. He was also getting worried because his project was due tomorrow. His parents had gone to see Titanic 3D last night and didn't get home until midnight. And that morning, as soon as he got downstairs they walked out the door.

"Don't worry Timmy, you'll get your project done somehow, right Cosmo?" Wanda said as her and Cosmo walked alongside Timmy as bunnies.

"I heard the Matrix Extended Version is playing for one night only in the theatres tonight," Cosmo said.

Timmy put his face in his hand. "I'm doomed. My life is over."

"Don't worry Timmy. We'll think of something," Wanda said.

"If all else fails, you can do your project on us. You sure know enough about us for it by now," Cosmo suggested.

"You know I want to but that's exactly what Crocker wants me to do," Timmy said.

Suddenly a guy on a motorcycle drove by. Cosmo looked at it wistfully. "I wish we still had our motorcycle Wanda."

"Me too," she said nodding in agreement. "But _someone_ destroyed it," she said elbowing him.

"It wasn't my fault. That truck came out of nowhere!"

"You two had a motorcycle?" Timmy asked. "What do fairies need a motorcycle for if you can fly?"

"They're fun," Wanda said simply.

"Except when you fall off," Cosmo said.

"You did a little more than fall off dear," Wanda said.

_Throughout the years, Cosmo and Wanda went through several wild phases. There was their punk and gothic phase where they wore all black and listened to hard rock music. Then there was their party phase where they spent day and night partying and at the clubs. After having one too many hangovers from all the drinking they decided to end that one. One of their favorites was their wild riders phase. Someone in Fairy World had invented motorcycles and since then the two of them wanted one. Especially Cosmo. A friend of his taught him how to ride one and since then he was hooked on saving enough money to buy one._

_One afternoon, he was sitting with his friends near an outdoor mall with cigarettes in their hands. Ever since the humans on earth had discovered tobacco, fairies always came down to get some because it didn't exist in Fairy World. Cosmo didn't do it often because the smoke bothered him after a while and Wanda hated the smell on his breath, but he did like the occasional rush._

"_Check that out," Jason said pointing to a young curvy fairy flying past. _

_Jeff nodded his approval. "I'd totally hit that." Another girl flew past and his heart skipped a beat. "Damn…"_

_Cosmo was ignoring them hitting on girls. None of them mattered to him. He already had a hot ass to spank every night and that was all he needed. Instead he was counting his cash but he kept losing track. This was why Wanda always took care of their money but she had gone out with her friends that day. Finally he gave up. "Forget this!" He pulled his wand out of his pocket and poofed up a calculator to count it that way._

_Jeff laughed. "Cosmo, you still can't count?"_

_Cosmo held up his finger. "Shh, you're gonna make me lose track again."_

"_How do you lose track when you're using a calculator?" Jason asked. _

"_Shut up!" They went back to staring at the fairies and Cosmo continued counting the money. Finally he finished and he had enough to buy his motorcycle. "YES!" he shouted earning stares from everyone nearby._

"_You have enough?" Jason asked. _

_Cosmo gathered all the cash and put it in his wallet. "Yup, see ya."_

"_Hey wait; let us help pick it out!" Jeff said and he and Jason flew after him._

_They went to the new motorcycle shop in the Fairy World Plaza and in the end Cosmo bought a black and silver Zamaha motorcycle and two helmets for himself and Wanda. He rode it back home feeling on top of the world. After parking it in the driveway, he went inside. "Wanda!" he called hoping he was home._

_She flew downstairs and he gasped and nearly collapsed. No it wasn't the lace tank top that showed her abdomen or the cute skinny jeans that accentuated her beautiful legs. Her pink hair had been cut just above her shoulders. He pointed at her with a shaking finger. "Y-Y-You…you c-c…cut your…hair!" he was so surprised he could hardly talk._

_Wanda wasn't expecting that reaction. She thought he didn't like it. "Do you like it?"_

_He flew over and ran his hand through her soft curls. "It looks great. Why did you cut it though?"_

_She gave a relieved sigh and shrugged. "I don't know. I just wanted a change." She kissed his lips but pulled back. "Have you been smoking?"_

_He looked away innocently. "Oh you know; just one, two…three packs."_

_She put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Cosmo!" she exclaimed. _

_He took her hands in his. "I'm joking Wanda. It was just one."_

"_Pack?" she still said with disapproval in her voice._

"_One cigarette baby." _

_He kissed her again and she didn't pull away from him this time figuring it could have been a lot worse. Why the humans ever created this nasty tobacco stuff she had no idea. At least Cosmo wasn't as bad as some fairies she'd seen smoking ten packs a day._

_He took her hand and led her outside. "I want to show you something."_

"_What is it?"_

_He covered her eyes and continued to take her outside. "You'll see."_

_Once they were outside he uncovered her eyes. She gasped when she saw the motorcycle. "Oh my god, you got it!" she exclaimed happily. She flew over to it as fast as she could and ran her fingers over the glossy metal. "This is amazing Cosmo! I love it!" She hopped on. "Come on, let's go for a ride!"_

_He jumped on in front of her and handed her a helmet. After putting one on himself they took off. Wanda laughed happily as he sped down the street. So what if fairies could fly? This was a rush! There was even a button on it that made it fly so they could go off the roads. They drove that thing until it got dark then took it back home. It was like taking one of their joyrides in their car._

* * *

_One afternoon when Wanda came home she felt like something was wrong. It was the same feeling she had when Cosmo disappeared so many years ago. _Help me_; she heard his voice say in her head. She was starting to get worried. Was he hurt? She and Cosmo still had their telepathy link between them and if they ever needed to tell each other something important they used it whether knowingly or not. She flew to the phone and picked it up with her heart pounding. Before she could finish dialing it rang and she answered it. "Hello?"_

"_Wanda, its Jeff. Cosmo's hurt," said Jeff's panicked voice on the other end._

_Wanda felt her heart sink into her stomach. "What happened?"_

"_He was driving your motorcycle through the intersection and a truck came and he lost control of the bike and it hit him!"_

_Wanda gripped the counter to keep from collapsing. "Is he okay?"_

"_I don't know. We're at the hospital but they didn't tell me…"_

"_I'll be right there." She quickly hung up the phone. So it wasn't her imagination. Cosmo really was telling her he was hurt. She shoved her wand into her pocket and poofed to the hospital. She found Jeff pacing outside of a room. "Is he in there?" she asked. _

"_Yeah but…"_

_She started desperately trying to open it but it was locked. Then she pounded on it until it opened and a very annoyed looking doctor opened it. "I'm going to have to ask you to wait out here ma'am."_

_She glared at him with tears in her eyes. "But my husband is in there!"_

"_We'll let you in when we're done." He went back inside and closed the door._

_Wanda leaned against the wall, put her face in her hands and stated crying. Her husband was hurt and possibly dying. She thought back to when Cosmo was gone. She was depressed beyond belief back then. The thought of being like that again scared her and what was worse that if Cosmo was gone for good she'd be living like that permanently. If that happened she wouldn't have anyone to stop her from killing herself and that was exactly what she'd do. Living without Cosmo was an unacceptable thought._

_Jeff stared at her for a moment. He'd never seen Wanda cry before and at first wasn't exactly sure how to react. Finally he led her over to a bench and rubbed her back to try to comfort her. "Hey, don't worry Wanda. I'm sure he's fine."_

"_What if he dies Jeff?" she sobbed. _

"_Come on Wanda, that won't happen. It's a lot harder than that to kill a fairy, you know that."_

_They sat there for what seemed like forever then the door opened. Wanda immediately sat up and he rand Jeff flew into the room. Cosmo was sleeping on the bed with a cast on his arm and machines beeping. "Is he okay?" Jeff asked._

"_Well, he has a broken arm and a few broken ribs but other than that he's fine. He should be healed in a good 3 weeks," the doctor said. "The anesthesia hasn't worn off yet so he'll be asleep for about fifteen minutes." She flew out of the room and Wanda and Jeff flew over to Cosmo._

"_At least he's okay," Jeff said._

"_Mmm-hmm," Wanda said running her fingers through her husband's hair._

_Jeff's phone rang and he looked at the text. "Aw man, my mom needs me. I gotta go."_

"_Bye Jeff," Wanda said hugging him._

"_Bye Wanda." He poofed out of the room._

_Wanda sat down next to Cosmo holding his hand that wasn't wrapped up. She noticed the bruises on his face. She hated seeing him like this but at least he was okay, beat up and bruised but okay. _

_Fifteen minutes later he opened his eyes. Every inch of him felt like he'd been hit with a wrecking ball. He noticed Wanda next to him and a smile lit his face. "Wanda!" he said happily._

"_Hey dear. How do you feel?"_

"_Horrible." He looked at the cast on his arm. "Aw man, I broke my arm again."_

"_Again?"_

"_Yeah, I broke it when I was ten." _

"_Want me to sign it for you?" she asked._

_His face lit up again. "Yeah!"_

_She poofed up a pen and wrote "I love you – Wanda 3" on it. "There ya go," she said. _

"_Cool," Cosmo said happily. He looked back at her. "Our bike is trashed."_

_She ran her thumb across his hand. "That's okay. I don't care about the bike. All that matters to me is that you're okay."_

"_You know, this reminds me of when you were in the hospital when you OD'd," he said. "You were laying here, and I was holding you hand, and we were talking. But I think we were both crying."_

_Wanda giggled and nodded. "Yeah we were crying. Crying like babies. I was worried that it would be like back then when you were gone except you'd be gone forever."_

_He realized that she meant she thought he would die. "No way Wanda. It doesn't even hurt anymore." He tried to sit up but felt a sharp pain but lay back down. "Okay maybe just a little bit." That made her laugh a little. "I'd never let that happen Wanda. I promise. I'll stay with you forever."_

_She smiled at his sweet words. "Thank you Cosmo." She kissed his lips._

Timmy stared at Cosmo for a moment. "You smoke?"

He shook his head. "Not anymore." He sighed. "I want another motorcycle."

"If we do get one, I don't want you in the hospital again," Wanda said.

They arrived at Timmy's school and he went inside for another fun day of learning (yeah right).

* * *

**Zamaha is a parody of Yamaha**


End file.
